Aspiraciones
by Hime no Bara
Summary: TRADUCCIÓN: AU. Harry es rechazado no sólo por Ron, sino también por Hermione después del incidente del Cáliz de Fuego. Ginny se hace amiga de Harry y la historia cambia. ¡Emparejamiento Obscuro! ¡Harry y Ginny Obscuros!
1. Valentía

**¡Hola! Bueno está es una traducción más o menos autorizada por el usuario megamatt09, "Aspirations", lo pueden encontrar en su idioma original en fanfiction. Está historia la había leído hacia mucho tiempo, fue de las primeras que leí, y me gustó muchísimo, sufrí un poco al leerla en inglés y por eso decidí traducirla, para que otros puedan leerla si desgastarse el cerebro traduciendo palabra por palabra como me pasó a mí :( Pedí permiso para traducirla, pero o me ha dicho nada, si el autor original se niega tendré que eliminarla.**

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter No me pertenece, pertenece a J. K. Rowling. Ni TAMPOCO esta historia me pertenece, es de el usuario megamatt09.**

* * *

Valentía

Ginny Weasley se puso de pie justo a las puertas que dan al patio de Hogwarts, mirando hacia delante y gimió. La noche anterior había visto a los campeones siendo escogidos para el Torneo de los Tres Magos. Los tres primeros campeones habían sido escogidos, nada espectacular, pero fue un misterio cuando se eligió el cuarto campeón. Un campeón, el cual Ginny estaba casi segura, había sido lanzado al fragor de la batalla en contra de su voluntad, incluso aunque todo el mundo pensara que él voluntariamente había encontrado una forma de engañar al cáliz de fuego. El cuarto campeón fue Harry Potter, la persona que Ginny estaba mirando en ese momento, mientras estaba tratando de reunir el coraje para hablarle. Harry no sabía que ella estaba allí, parecía estar sumergido en su propia frustración y por una buena razón.

No había ninguna razón para negarlo, en algún momento Ginny había estado enamorada del Niño-Que-Vivió. Ese enamoramiento había desaparecido después de que Harry la hubiera salvado de la Cámara de los Secretos. A ella nada más le gustaba, pero se había dado cuenta de que sus sentimientos apuntaban al muchacho y no hacia la leyenda. No era justo lo que Harry había tenido que soportar cada año durante los últimos tres años y ahora había sido arrojado al Torneo de los Tres Magos, Ginny habría estado al borde de un ataque de nervios si estuviera en los zapatos de Harry. Sin embargo, de alguna manera misteriosa, él se las había arreglado para mantener la cordura, algo que Ginny admiraba mucho.

Su mañana no había sido genial. Había estado llena de gente que alababa a Harry por haber encontrado una forma de engañar al cáliz y de gente diciendo que Harry había engañado al cáliz porque era un cerdo en busca de la gloria. Ginny apenas y podía resistir el hechizar a ambos grupos. Además había tenido una riña con Hermione, eso debido a que Hermione se había puesto de parte de Ron con respecto a Harry y Ginny se preguntó si toda la escuela había perdido la razón al mismo tiempo.

"Sólo habla con él, Weasley, no te va a morder" Murmuró Ginny para sí misma mientras daba un par de pasos desde la puerta en que se encontraba y se dirigía hacia donde estaba Harry. "Quiero decir, él siempre ha sido amable contigo, bueno, él siempre es amable con todos, no se comporta como un idiota como Malfoy o como Snape, pero aun así, no tengas miedo, él no va a burlarse de ti no importa que."

Ginny se las ingenió para que sus piernas continuaran dando pasos hacia adelante. Ella había sido seleccionada en Gryffindor por una razón, aunque el sombrero había considerado previamente Slytherin, para su horror absoluto. No porque ella viera el mundo en blanco y negro, el bien y el mal, Gryffindor y Slytherin, como algunas personas lo hacían, sino porque tenía miedo de lo que su familia pudiera pensar. Sobre todo su madre, y dada la reacción que ella había tenido sobre el incidente del diario, Ginny había sentido bien justificados sus temores. Sin embargo ahora era el momento de demostrar porque el Sombrero Seleccionador la había puesto en Gryffindor. Harry necesitaba que alguien estuviera a su lado y necesitaba superar su timidez. Ginny tenía que ser amiga de Harry, y quizás, si tenía suerte algo más que su amiga.

Harry estaba sentado debajo de un árbol, a la orilla del lago, sumido en sus pensamientos ¿Cómo había podido ser puesto en ese torneo en primer lugar? Ni siquiera había estado cerca del cáliz y ahora Ron pensaba que era un ególatra que buscaba la atención. El resto de la escuela le lanzaba miradas, o bien oscuras, o bien evaluativas. Ni siquiera había querido enfrentarse a Hermione, ella había apartado la mirada rápidamente, como si hubiera estado decepcionada de él. Sabía que no podría quedarse en ese lugar para siempre, no importaba lo tentador que era evitar al resto del mundo.

"¿Harry?" Ginny preguntó, lanzando al viento toda precaución, obligándose a mirar a Harry a los ojos cuando hablaba con él, notando lo bonitos que eran. Deseó que Harry no los escondiera debajo de esas feas gafas. Harry la miró "Uh, hola."

"Hola, Ginny" Dijo Harry con voz cansada, lo que demostraba que no había dormido en toda la noche. "¿Cómo has estado?"

"Bien, supongo" Dijo Ginny, lo cual era cierto, sino fuera por todo el lío del cáliz del juego y su temor a que Harry estuviera en grave peligro.

"Supongo que quieres saber cómo lo hice" Respondió Harry, cortando de repente la pequeña conversación.

"No Harry, no creo que lo hayas hecho" Dijo Ginny rápidamente, pero Harry primero no la había escuchado.

"Mira, como les he dicho a todos…espera, no crees que lo haya hecho" Dijo Harry con la voz apagándosele, mientras miraba a Ginny, sin poder creer lo que acababa de escuchar.

"Sí, Harry no creo que hayas puesto tu nombre en el Cáliz y cualquier persona que realmente te conozca debería pensar lo mismo" Dijo Ginny con firmeza, mientras se sentaba al lado de Harry "Mira Harry, la expresión de tu cara cuando Dumbledore anunció tu nombre, el hecho de que te molestas cada vez que alguien ve tu cicatriz o cuando alguien trae a colación tu fama, yo puedo verlo Harry, ¡te creo!"

Harry miró a Ginny, mientras ella se echaba su vibrante pelo roja de la cara. Esto era lo máximo que ella le había dicho, sin ruborizarse locamente y tratar de encontrar la salida más cercana, por vergüenza. Para ser honestos, Harry se preguntaba si se había hecho amigo del Weasley equivocado, al menos Ginny tenía sobre los hombros una cabeza razonable, no como Ron, quien saltaba a conclusiones sin antes pensar. Él la miró a la cara, y ella le dio una mirada de aliento, una mirada que decía que creía en él.

"Gracias Ginny, significa mucho para mí" Dijo Harry con una leve sonrisa en su rostro "No creo que muchas personas me crean, ¿verdad?"

"La cosa es Harry que no lo creo, o por lo menos no lo he visto" Respondió Ginny, ganando más confianza en sí misma por cada palabra que era capaz de pronunciar al hablar con Harry, aunque esa sonrisa que él le había dirigido le había hecho saltar el corazón "Hay dos grupos, los que te odias porque piensan que engañaste al cáliz y los que te adoran porque engañaste al cáliz"

"Me dio la impresión de que Hermione se molestó conmigo, iba a ir a hablar con ella pero preferí no hacerlo" Dijo Harry, y vio la expresión de ira en los ojos de Ginny cuando mencionó a Hermione.

"Ella esta con el tonto insensible de mi hermano en este asunto, dijo que si bien no piensa que fueras capaz de engañar al cáliz, se preguntaba si era posible que le hayas pedido a otro estudiante que lo hiciera por ti" Declaró Ginny con voz enojada "¡Ella realmente debería conocerte mejor!"

"Sí, ella debería" Dijo Harry cerrando los ojos, sintiéndose profundamente herido por el hecho de que sus dos mejores amigos, y de hecho, sus primeros amigos de su misma edad, pensaran que él había entrado al Torneo de los Tres Magos de buen grado "Voy a tener que competir, no importa lo que haya pasado"

"Seguramente Dumbledore podría hacer algo para sacarte del torneo" Dijo Ginny.

"No, es un contrato mágicamente vinculante, no se puede hacer nada" Dijo Harry suspirando.

"Así es, él sólo interviene para ayudar después de que arriesgas el cuello" Murmuró Ginny para sí, haciendo que Harry la mirara de forma extraña. Ginny nunca había perdonado a Dumbledore por lo que pasó en su primer año en Hogwarts. Ella sentía que si Dumbledore fuera la mitad de grande que la gente decía que era, habría sido capaz de darse cuenta que había un basilisco en la escuela y que Ginny estaba siendo poseída. Pero él no había hecho nada, Harry había tenido que salvarla de la posesión de Riddle y tenido que derrotar al basilisco. Al ver que Harry la miraba Ginny se aclaró la garganta "Yo no sé si sirva de algo lo que te diga, pero creo que realmente tienes una oportunidad de ganar el torneo si trabajas duro. Pero esto no es lo importante para mí, lo importante es que salgas con vida"

"Ginny, sé que quieres ser solidaria, pero no creo que tenga mucha posibilidades en el torneo, apenas y puedo pasar mis clases normales sin la ayuda de Hermione" Dijo Harry desesperadamente.

"Harry, no es buena idea pensar tan poco de ti mismo" Dijo Ginny, mientras empezaba a darse cuenta de la influencia que tanto Ron como Hermione tenían sobre Harry no era buena. Ron había empujado a Harry a aflojarse como él y Hermione había hecho que Harry se sintiera inferior con su inteligencia, por lo que no lo había empujado a que lo hiciera mejor. "Hiciste un Patronus en tu tercer año, no hay mucha gente, incluso Dumbledore, que lo podrían haber hecho."

"¿Sabías sobre eso?" Preguntó Harry.

"Por supuesto, Ron no sabe cómo mantener la boca cerrada" Dijo Ginny con una sonrisa, lo que hizo que Harry se sintiera un poco mejor "Harry, si alguien pudiera llegar a donde te has visto obligado los demás, eres tú. No a causo de lo que eres, sino quien eres. No me importa Harry Potter, el Niño-Que-Vivió nunca más, me importa Harry Potter, mi amigo"

Ginny se paró en seco. Ella había ido demasiado lejos suponiendo que Harry y ella eran amigos. Se preguntó si Harry incluso quería amigos después de lo que Ron y Hermione le habían hecho.

"Somos amigos ¿Verdad, Harry?" Preguntó Ginny, quien realmente no tenía muchos amigos, que no fueran Luna.

"Deberíamos haberlo sido antes" Dijo Harry, y por alguna razón, la cara de Ginny iluminada le causó a Harry una gran felicidad. Ella era realmente un rayo de sol en el tormentoso día "Lo siento"

"Lo siento ¿Por qué?" Preguntó Ginny confundida.

"Yo debería haber estado para ti después de lo que ocurrió en la Cámara" Dijo Harry "Ron me dijo que estarías bien, pero aun así, si yo hubiera estado en tu situación, no lo hubiera estado"

"Harry, no pidas disculpas, tuviste que luchar contra un basilisco y contra una versión de dieciséis años de Vv-Voldemort" Dijo Ginny, pronunciando el nombre con un suspiro, sabiendo cómo Harry se decepcionaba cada vez que las personas lo llamaban Ya-Sabes-Quién "Tú tuviste tu propio trauma"

"Podríamos habernos ayudado el uno al otro, sin embargo" Respondió Harry.

"Lo hecho, hecho está, Harry" Dijo Ginny con desdén, preguntándose por qué Harry sentía que todo lo malo que pasó había sido su propio problema. Él no la había obligado a escribir en el diario de Riddle. Ese había sido su tonto error "Lo más importante es el torneo, teniendo en cuenta que estás obligado a estar en el de todos modo"

"Correcto Ginny… ¿Crees que alguien podría haber puesto mi nombre en el cáliz para…matarme?" Preguntó Harry, sonando tan paranoico como Moody.

"Harry, quisiera que no fuera el caso, pero parece serlo" Dijo Ginny "Nadie sabe que va a ser la primera tarea, pero eso no significa que no puedas prepararte para cualquier cosa. Ya sabes, aprender algunos hechizos, algo lo suficientemente peligroso para el que esté en la punta de la varita. Haz que la persona que puso tu nombre en el cáliz desee haberlo pensado dos veces"

"Entonces, ¿Qué crees que deberíamos hacer?" Preguntó Harry, quien no sabía cómo hacerlo.

"Ir a la biblioteca y ver que podemos encontrar" Respondió Ginny, y ella vio la mirada de alarmada en el rostro de Harry "No te preocupes, también podemos divertirnos con esto, el aprendizaje de la magia no tiene que ser estudiar hasta quedarte sin sentido.

"Bien, entonces podemos irnos" Dijo Harry, mientras los dos caminaban hacia la escuela. Harry deseó haber acorralado a Ginny y haber hablado con ella antes, realmente era una gran persona y confiaba que sería una gran amiga. La forma en que su rostro se iluminaba cuando hablaba con Harry lo hacía sentir maravilloso. Ella, en lugar de fastidiarlo como hacia Hermione, le hacía sentir alentado, como si pudiera hacer las cosas mejor.

Además tendría que estar ciego para no darse cuenta de lo bonita que se estaba volviendo. Harry pensó en la chica que él había pensado era la hermanita de su mejor amigo hasta hace sólo un par de horas. Ella era su propia persona y Harry estaba completamente seguro de que Ginny no lo abandonaría cuando él la necesitara, al igual que Ron y Hermione habían hecho cuando pensaron que él había puesto su nombre en el Cáliz de Fuego.


	2. Intervención

**¡Hola! Hoy estoy de buen humor así voy a subir este capítulo más rápido de lo normal, el próximo lo subiré en una semana o más. A los que comentaron, que bueno que les haya gustado el primer capítulo, espero que éste también les guste tanto como a mí me gustó. Aún no me ha dicho nada el autor de la historia, así que sigo con la misma advertencia: Si el autor no quiere que siga traduciendo esta historia, la tendré que eliminar. **

**Espero que mi traducción sea entendible, habían unas dos o tres oraciones que suenan un poco extrañas pero no sabía de qué otra forma traducirlas. Como siempre, ésta historia la pueden buscar en Fanfiction como "Aspirations" si quieran leerla en su original inglés.**

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter NO es mio, pertenece a J. K. Rowling. Ni tampoco ésta historia es mía, pertenece a megamatt09**

* * *

**Intervención**

Ginny se sentó en la sala común, Harry ya se había ido arriba a dormir. Había pasado todo el día con Harry, tratando de averiguar cómo podría ayudarlo, no sólo en el Torneo de los Tres Magos, sino para la próxima vez que alguien atentara contra su vida. Por mucho que odiara el hecho de que Harry pudiera estar en peligro, era una dura realidad. Por lo menos él tomaría las medidas para ser ofensivo en lugar de defensivo. Después de su breve visita a la biblioteca, pasaron todo el día fuera, alternando entre practicar hechizos y sólo hablar, para llegar a conocerse el uno al otro.

Ginny se dio cuenta dio cuenta de una cosa. Mientras que Harry le hablaba abiertamente de todo su tiempo pasado en Hogwarts, loa mayoría lo sabía gracias a la gran boca de Ron, él era muy evasivo cuando ella trató de hablar de su vida antes de Hogwarts. Fred y George le habían dicho de las rejas en las ventanas de Harry cuando lo recataron antes del primer año de Ginny, y en un primer momento Ginny había pensado que sus hermanos estaban exagerando. Ahora, no estaba segura de si habían mentido y se preguntó qué más había pasado en esa casa. Ginny esperaba saberlo, pero también se dio cuenta de que Harry se lo diría a su debido tiempo, una vez que ella se ganara su confianza. Después del incidente del cáliz ella se daba cuenta de que Harry podría no confiar demasiado en cuestiones personales con nadie. Aun así, si Harry se abría, Ginny se comprometería a encontrar el tiempo para escucharlo.

"Allí estás Ginny, te he estado buscando por todos lados, pensé que necesitarías ayuda para revisar tu ensayo de pociones" Gritó Hermione mientras se volvía hacia Ginny "No deberías dejarlo hasta la última hora"

"Ya lo hice, Hermione" Contestó Ginny con un suspiro, tratando de no perder los estribos con la chica después de lo que había hecho "Harry me ayudo a hacerlo"

"Ginny, ¡no sé qué estabas pensando! Harry no es inteligente en absoluto, especialmente en pociones" Gritó Hermione con voz horrorizada, mientras se lanzaba hacia la bolsa de Ginny, para buscar el ensayo en cuestión. Ginny dejo que Hermione lo hiciera, queriendo que se comiera sus palabras, a pesar de estar tentada a arrojarle un maleficio por la forma a la ligera que había hablado de Harry. Después de un momento Hermione encontró lo que estaba buscando y tomó el ensayo. Hermione leyó el ensayo, con las cejas levantadas "Ginny, si no necesitabas ayuda sólo tenías que decirlo. Esto es realmente bueno, no es perfecto pero es bastante bueno"

"Bueno, Harry me ayudo con esto" Dijo Ginny con un suspiro, era una pequeña fabricación de la verdad. En verdad ella había hablado con Harry sobre el ensayo de pociones y después de preguntarle un poco, en realidad llegó a un par de conclusiones interesante en las cuales ni siquiera había pensado. Comenzó a añadir validez a su teoría de que Harry sabía más de lo que aparentaba, pero se contuvo "Espero que se esfuerce más, él tiene la oportunidad de ser uno de los mejores alumnos de la escuela, tal vez de tener calificaciones más altas que tú"

Hermione tenía una expresión una poco amarga en su rostro mientras miraba a Ginny y Ginny supo que había dado en un punto débil de ego de Hermione.

"Por lo tanto ahí es donde estuviste, con Harry, todo el día" Dijo Hermione casualmente, con el mismo aire que se discute el clima.

"No es que sea asunto tuyo, pero sí, allí estaba, pensé que él necesitaba a alguien a su lado después de que todos en la escuela creyeron que él puso su nombre en el cáliz" Dijo Ginny mientras miraba a Hermione "¿O has olvidado nuestra pequeña discusión de esta mañana?"

"Lo recuerdo, y creo que es una buena idea que no mantengamos alejadas de Harry, me he dado cuenta de algo en él durante todo el año, desde el año pasado, de hecho, él iba a matar a Si… alguien sin tan siquiera escucharlo" Dijo Hermione y Ginny se quedó allí, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, pero sin dudar "Otra cosa inquietante que investigué, fue lo de la maldición Imperius, él pudo luchar contra ella y es algo inquietante"

"Mira Granger" Dijo Ginny, usando el apellido de Hermione para agregar énfasis en lo molesta que estaba con la chica "No sé qué hayas leído, pero mi opinión sobre Harry no va a cambiar. Si tú no quieres estar allí para él, está bien, de todos modos estoy comenzando a pesar que él podría estar mejor sin ti, pero francamente ese es tu problema y el de Ron, no el mío, que él nunca les perdone lo que están haciendo."

"Ginny, escúchame, la maldición Imperius, Harry fue capaz de frenarla con demasiada facilidad, se supone que toma muchas veces, semanas y hasta meses antes de que alguien pueda luchar contra sus efectos, pero él estuvo cerca de derribarla en su primer intento" Argumentó Hermione y una vez más, Ginny no pudo ver a donde iba Hermione. De hecho ella estaba feliz de que Harry fuera capaz de luchar contra los efectos de esa terrible maldición, de esa manera no podría ser manipulado a hacer cosas horribles "Para deshacerse de la maldición tan pronto, alguien tiene que tener una verdadera afinidad por las artes obscuras. Le sería fácil engañar al cáliz"

"Eso no significa nada para mí Hermione, y si realmente fueras amiga de Harry, tampoco significaría nada para ti" Dijo Ginny, mientras sostenía su varita, con su mano temblándole ligeramente, mirando a Hermione, quien dio un paso atrás ante la furiosa mirada que Ginny le estaba dando "Eres igual al resto de estas personas, llegando a conclusiones en base a todo excepto a Harry. Sólo porque Harry habla pársel, sólo porque puede deshacerse de la maldición Imperius, nada de eso significa nada. Eras la última persona que ni siquiera pensé se volvería contra Harry"

"Oh, y supongo que tú conoces a Harry mejor que yo" Dijo Hermione sarcásticamente.

"No, pero quiero llegar a conocerlo y a no saltar a conclusiones sobre él como lo hace tú" Dijo Ginny con una calma mortal, mientras miraba a Hermione con las manos temblándole ligeramente "Ahora, me voy a la cama, no te atrevas a volver a hablar así de Harry jamás"

Ginny subió de mal humor, dejando a Hermione sola con su rabieta. Por lo menos las acciones de Ron se podían atribuir a la envidia. No importaba lo insignificante que fuera, al menos Ginny esperaba ese comportamiento de su hermano. Pero Hermione, de ella esperaba algo mejor. Caminando hacia su dormitorio de tercer año, Ginny se debatió sobre la conveniencia de decirle o no decirle a Harry lo que había dicho Hermione. Llegó a la resolución de pensar en ello después de una buena noche de sueño, Ginny acostada, a la deriva en su cama, pensó en su día con Harry y deseo que ella hubiera juntado coraje para hablar con él antes.

**o-o-o-o**

Harry se dirigió escaleras abajo para el desayuno, un poco demasiado tarde para ser honestos. Fue algo bueno que hubiera pasado la mayor parte del día anterior lejos de los murmullos de la escuela, porque cuando llegó a la mesa oyó murmullos. No le importaba si era querido u odiado por los que creían, como creía casi toda la escuela, que él había puesto su nombre en el Cáliz de Fuego ¿Es que no sabían que tenía problemas más que suficientes en su vida? No necesitaba ese torneo. Por una vez él había esperado no ser el centro de atención. Mentalmente, Harry buscaba una salida. Algo que Bagman había dicho sobre que Crouch conocía el reglamento venía a su mente. A Harry le habría encantado ver el reglamento, tal vez en el había algo que pudiera sacar a Harry. Tendría que pedírselo a Dumbledore en cuanto pudiera, como uno de los jueces, seguramente él tenía una copia a la mano. Al ver a Ginny y con cuidado de no poner sus ojos, ya sea en Ron o en Hermione, él se dirigió hacia ella para sentarse, al ver su brillante sonrisa mientras iba a su lado.

"Buenos días Ginny" Dijo Harry bostezando mientras se sentaba a su lado y comenzó a apilar alimentos en su plato, bloqueando las protestas de las personas de la mesa por sentarse al lado de ellos, estaba impresionados de que Harry hubiera atravesado las barreras del Cáliz de Fuego.

"Buenos días Harry" Dijo Ginny alegremente, tratando de dejar su ira hacia Hermione por lo que había pasado el día anterior, vio a Ron mirándola por hablar con Harry, pero ella lo ignoró "¿Crees que podemos practicar esos hechizos que encontramos esta noche después de la cena?"

"Sí, eso sería genial Ginny" Respondió Harry.

"Lo que pasa es que no sé si habrá algún lugar en el que podamos estar sin que nos moleste nadie" Dijo Ginny con el ceño fruncido.

"Déjame ver, tengo algo que sin duda nos ayudará a encontrar algún lugar en el que podamos estar solos y en paz" Dijo Harry en voz baja, para que nadie pudiera oírlos. Harry podía ver fácilmente como Ron saltaría a una conclusión equivocada si su hermana estuviera a solas con un niño, sobre todo si ese niño era él. No es que para él lo que pensara Ron valiera ni dos knuts, pero por el momento Harry quería evitar una escena.

"Oh, está bien" Dijo Ginny mientras suspiraba "Mejor me preparó para pociones"

"Primero Snape en la mañana de un lunes" Murmuró Harry, no podía pensar en una cosa peor, mientras miraba a Ginny con simpatía en los ojos "Te veré más tarde"

"Nos vemos más tarde Harry" Respondió Ginny, mientras Harry se sentaba en la mesa, para tener un desayuno rápido, sabiendo que tendría que haberse levantado antes, pero él lo había pospuesto para evitar enfrentar al resto de la escuela. Se abrió paso a sus propias clases, evitando el contacto visual. Parecía que ser lo suficiente malo para ser odiado sólo era un poco peor que ser alabado por algo que no había hecho.

"Bueno señores, es el campeón" Dijo arrastrando las palabras Draco Malfoy, mientras caminaba hacia adelante con Crabbe y Goyle, justo enfrente del camino de Harry. Crabbe y Goyle se tronaban los nudillos "Es mejor que se formen y obtengan su autógrafo ahora, me atrevo a decir que valdrá un poco de oro en unas semanas. Después de todo muchos campeones han muerto y Potter, seamos sinceros, no tienes ninguna oportunidad de sobrevivir en el torneo."

Crabbe y Goyle se rieron en voz alta, una risita estúpida. Malfoy se quedó allí, con la presunción grabada en el rostro. Al menos Harry sabía qué esperar de esos tres y le daba la bienvenida a la normalidad, no importaba lo malo que fuera. Aun así, no iba a dejar que Malfoy y sus matones pasaran sobre él todo el tiempo.

"Mira Malfoy, es el profesor Moody" Dijo Harry y Draco se dio la vuelta, casi cayéndose consigo mismo, el incidente del hurón aún estaba muy fresco en su memoria, Harry sonrió ante la irritación de Malfoy, antes de alejarse de los Slytherin, cuidándose de no darles la espalda hasta perderlos de vista y se dirigió hacia sus clases de la mañana.

**o-o-o-o**

Las clases que Harry tenía en la mañana eran bastantes tranquilas. Al menos sin incidentes en comparación al último par de días. Se sentó junto a Neville en lugar de Ron y Hermione en la clase de herbología y en realidad se encontró con que su trabaja estaba hecho un poco mejor que cuando tenía que lidiar con las peleas de sus ahora distanciados amigos. De hecho, el par de ocasiones en que no pudo evitar mirarlos, parecían estar discutiendo por algo.

Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas fue como una aventura, con Hagrid todavía tenían que estudiar a los escregutos explosivos. Harry se preguntó para que servía exactamente aprender algo a lo que no le veía uso. A menos que el uso fuera causar dolor a los estudiantes. Aún así, una vez más, Harry se encontró capaz se concentrarse mucho mejor en clase.

Adivinación fue lo mismo. Trelawney predijo su muerte, una vez más. Harry bostezó, antes de comenta "Bueno, todos tenemos que irnos en algún momento." Trelawney parecía escandalizada de que Harry no tomara enserio sus predicciones. Harry estaba comenzando a preguntarse por qué había tomado adivinación. La respuesta era obvia, la había tomado porque Ron lo había hecho y sólo por ser una clase farol. Hubiera sido mejor tomar Aritmancia o Estudio de Runas Antiguas.

Harry salió de adivinación para ir a cenar. Después de una comida rápida, necesitaba ir por el mapa del merodeador y tal vez por su capa de invisibilidad, antes ir a practicar los hechizos. Mientras avanzaba por uno de los pasillos que empleaba como un atajo Harry vio algo que le sorprendió.

Vio a Cho Chang, la cual había sido objeto de muchos de sus sueños desde su tercer año, besándose con alguien. Le tomo un segundo al cerebro de Harry registrar quien era ese alguien, era su compañero campeón en el Torneo de los Tres Magos, Cedric Diggory. Rápidamente Harry dio un paso hacia atrás en el pasillo en que venía. A decir verdad su amor platónico por Cho se basó en el hecho de que el pensara que era bonita y con toda franqueza, sólo habían hablado un par de veces. Sin embargo, fuera como fuese, eso no ayudó al humor de Harry, se sintió aplastado e incluso, una pequeña parte lógica de su cerebro pensó que era injusto para él, y también se sintió un poco traicionado. Sus pasos de aceleraron, mientras se abría camino a cenar, una actividad no del todo agradable para su estómago, en vista de lo que acababa de ver.

**o-o-o-o**

Ginny llegó a la cena, fresca, sobre todo debido a que su última clase había sido Historia de la Magia y ella se había dormido la mayor parte de la hora. No era un problema el hacerlo, ya había leído el libro, y no creía que el sufrimiento de las clases de Binns fuera lo mejor. Rápidamente, ella siguió caminando y vio a Harry caminando delante de ella, viéndose bastante preocupado por algo.

"¿Harry?" Preguntó Ginny mientras miraba a Harry, quien parecía estar enfermo.

"Hola Ginny" Dijo Harry robóticamente mientras se sentaba, Ginny se sentó con él. Miró a Harry con una expresión de preocupación en el rostro.

"¿Te sientes bien?" Preguntó Ginny después de cinco minutos de ver a Harry jugando con su comida, sólo llevándose un par de bocados a la boca, parecía muy distraído.

"Bien" Dijo Harry mientras seguía medio comiendo. Ginny dejó el asunto, al menos por el momento, pero podía ver que Harry estaba molesto por algo, lo que la hacía perder un poco su apetito.

"¿Todavía quieres prácticas hechizos esta noche?" Preguntó Ginny, Harry la miró a los ojos castaños, fue un error, Harry no se atrevía a mentirle pero tenía que hacerlo de alguna manera.

"Sí, vamos ahora" Dijo Harry en tono distraído, mientras se levantaba "Sólo iré por algo a mi habitación y luego podremos ir."

Después de que Harry hubiera ido, tanto por la capa de invisibilidad como por el Mapa del Merodeador, se cubrió, a él y a Ginny, con la capa. Ginny había escuchado de Ron sobre la capa, pero nunca antes había visto nada mejor.

"Harry, esto es algo muy útil" Dijo Ginny con voz emocionada, tratando de aligerar el estado de ánimo de Harry "En realidad tengo una idea, deberías utilizar esto para ir a tus clases, de esa manera no tendrás que aguantar a toda la gente viéndote siempre."

Harry se detuvo, olvidando su mal humor por un instante. Se preguntó por qué no había pensado en eso antes.

"Eres brillante Ginny" Elogió Harry y Ginny apartó su cara, para ocultar el ligero rubor de su cara causado porque Harry la había llamado brillante. No necesitaba volver a ser como antes. Le tomó unos segundos recuperar la compostura, miró a Harry "Es cierto, nadie me molestaría y puedo llevar la capa conmigo a todas partes, debería haber pensado en eso antes"

Ginny no dijo nada, pero se preguntaba por qué Hermione no había llegado antes a esa conclusión, antes de su pelea con Harry. Se suponía que era muy inteligente ¿Por qué no había visto la misma conclusión que Ginny cuando vio por primera vez la capa?

Por otra parte, a Hermione le gustaba Ron, por lo que no podía ser demasiado brillante.

"Bien, este parece el lugar perfecto" Dijo Harry, consultando el mapa de nueva, al ver un aula vacía no utilizada y que se veía lo suficientemente amplia como para practicar hechizos. Filch parecía estar varios pisos más abajo y Peeves también estaba fuera del camino, todos los maestros estaban en sus habitaciones. Harry empujó la puerta para entrar al salón.

"Vamos a tratar con un encantamiento Confundus primero, para mantener alejados a invitados no deseados" Dijo Ginny y Harry estaba contento de que tuvieran el mismo pensamiento, colocaron el hechizo en la puerta, antes de que Harry se dejara caer en una silla.

"Dame un minuta para recuperarme Ginny" Dijo Harry mientras Ginny se sentaba junto a él.

"No quiero entrometerme, pero te ves un poco mal, Harry" Dijo Ginny "¿Estás seguro de que no necesitas ir a la enfermería? No tenemos que practicar los hechizos hoy si no te siente bien"

"Físicamente me siento bien" Dijo Harry y Ginny lo miró, muy escéptica. Tenía una visión muy extraña de lo que significaba estar bien. La verdad era que no se veía de un tamaño saldable y eso preocupaba a Ginny, ella estaba llegando a conclusiones dudosas sobre los Dursley. Las brujas y los magos menores de edad requerían una gran cantidad de alimentos, ya que el desarrollo de su magia quemaba una gran cantidad de energía. Esa era una de las razones por la que su madre cocinaba tanto para ellos y por qué en Hogwarts se servían esas comidas tan grandes. Se dio cuenta de que Harry muchas veces no comía, como si fuera una segunda naturaleza para él, casi como si estuviera acostumbrado a ello.

"¿Físicamente estás bien Harry?" Preguntó Ginny, esperando una confirmación.

"Físicamente, sí, pero emocionalmente soy un desastre" Dijo Harry y Ginny asintió, comprendiendo "No sé si debería decírtelo pero…me gusta Cho Chang."

"Me había dado cuenta" Respondió Ginny, incapaz de mantener un poco de amargura en su voz. La verdad era que Cho era la chica equivocada para Harry, por muchas razones que no eran los propios sentimientos de Ginny por él. Pero entonces Ginny se dio cuenta de que había pasado tiempo desde que había hablado y le dio a Harry una mirada alentadora para que continuara.

"Bueno, lo hacía, pero luego accidentalmente la encontré a ella y a Diggory" Dijo Harry "No se dieron cuenta que estaba allí, pero aún así, los vi…bueno ya sabe…"

"Besándose" Dijo Ginny amablemente y Harry asintió, como si alguien hubiera matado a su mascota "Harry, eso que sientes por Cho, bueno…ya sabes que te lo digo como amiga ¿verdad?"

"¿Qué quieres decir?" Preguntó Harry confundido antes de añadir "Y sí, lo sé"

"Cho realmente no es alguien buena para ti en estos momentos" Dijo Ginny lentamente, tratando de decírselo suavemente, para no romperle el corazón, porque si a Harry se le rompía el corazón a ella también se le rompería "Ella es alguien difícil de retener y requiere mucha atención, alguien que pone sus propias necesidades por delante de los demás. Diggory no es el primer chico con el que ha estado, Chang tiende a ser del tipo que cambia de novio tan rápido como las chicas de zapatos."

"Harry se recostó en su silla, preguntándose si era cierto. Había oído chismorrear a tía Petunia sobre ese tipo de chicas que Ginny había descrito como a Cho. Ninguno de los nombres por los que las llamaba eran demasiado halagadores, y Harry trató de pensar en lo que realmente sabía acerca de Cho. En realidad no podía recordar algo personal sobre la chica de Ravenclaw, como no fuera que ella era la buscadora del equipo de su casa y estaba un año por encima de él. Información básica del conocimiento común.

"Harry ¿estás bien?" Preguntó Ginny suavemente "Sé que estás molesto, yo lo estaría si estuviera en tu lugar, pero es mejor si lo dejas pasar."

"Ginny, tienes razón ¿Cómo pude haber sido tan estúpido?" Preguntó Harry.

"Eres un adolescente Harry, realmente no se supone que tengas que tomar decisiones inteligentes para todo" Dijo Ginny, antes de que ambos estallaran en carcajadas, pero Harry se detuvo.

"Sí, supongo que no le gustaría de todos modos" Dijo Harry con voz desdeñosa "¿Cómo le puede gustar un enano flaco con gafas como yo?"

"Correcto, no voy a dejar que alguien hable mal de mi amigo" Respondió Ginny con una mirada severa hacia Harry, ella o podía mantener su boca cerrada por más tiempo "Tienes bajo peso, pero eso es porque lo muggles con los que vivías no te alimentaban correctamente."

"Lo hacían, sólo que no mucho" Murmuró Harry, casi avergonzado como si fuera su culpa "Quiero decir, siempre me daban comida, no es que me muera de hambre, era suficiente para sobrevivir."

"¡Harry, los magos en desarrollo deben tener tres comidas grandes al día!" Gritó Ginny, haciendo que Harry se estremeciera, antes de que ella le tomara la mano para reconfortarlo, avergonzada por su arrebato repentino "¿Por qué crees que mamá cocina tanto? Tu magia podría atrofiarse en serio, podrías enfermarte por no obtener suficiente energía para quemarla por no comer lo suficiente, por Merlín ¡podrías haber muerto antes de llegar a Hogwarts!"

Harry frunció el ceño, pero Ginny tenía razón. Él notaba que se fatigaba varias veces después de hacer magia, especialmente grandes trozos. Para alguien que había tenido el poder de vencer a Voldemort cuando tenía un año, tenía muy poca magia. Tendría que haber sido capaz de hacer mejores actos de magia.

"Ginny ¿Sabes alguna forma de hacer que mi cuerpo esté en lo que es adecuado para mi edad?" Preguntó Harry, y la cara de Ginny se iluminó cuando Harry le pidió ayuda.

"En realidad, hay pociones de nutrientes, pero no es una solución rápida, tardaría un par de meses antes de que tu cuerpo esté donde se supone tiene que estar y no son demasiado difíciles de preparar, sólo toma un par de horas repararlos, de hecho, en la enfermería debe de haber" Dijo Ginny, una vez más, perdida al intentar entender por qué Hermione no había pensado en ello antes. Una parte de Ginny se preguntaba si Hermione se habría preocupado de verdad por Harry alguna vez "Y Harry por favor no te saltes las comidas, debes comer por lo menos tres veces más que Ron, eso te ayudará.

Ginny vio un breve destello de dolor en la cara de Harry ante la mención de Ron y se sintió mal por haber dicho el nombre de su hermano enfrente de Harry. Sabiamente, dejo el asunto pasar.

"Bien, creo que debemos prácticas los hechizos en este momento" Dijo Harry rápidamente.

"Si te sientes con ánimos Harry, estoy más que lista" Dijo Ginny mientras sacaba la varita, volvieron a poner el encantamiento en la puerta antes de comenzar los hechizos.

**o-o-o-o**

Habían pasado una buena hora y media practicando diferentes hechizos un poco más avanzados de los que veían en sus clases normales, antes de que Harry se derrumbara de agotamiento. Esto hizo que Ginny decidiera parar por ese día. Harry se dejó caer en una silla.

"Sólo necesito unos segundos para recuperar el aliento, voy a estar bien, cuando empiece a tomar esas pociones que me dijiste" Dijo Harry con voz tranquilizadora, mientras se paraba para tomar la Capa de Invisibilidad y observara el Mapa del Merodeador "Genial, Dumbledore está en su oficina."

"¿Por qué quieres saber dónde está Dumbledore?" Preguntó Ginny.

"Le voy a pedir una copia del reglamento del Torneo de los Tres Magos, podría haber pasado por alto alguna regla que me pueda sacar del torneo" Dijo Harry y Ginny, sabiamente, se mordió la lengua. Tenía la sensación de que si Dumbledore realmente quisiera, podría invalidar la entrada de Harry al Torneo de los Tres Magos en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Sin embargo, Harry todavía respetaba a Dumbledore y Ginny estaba trabajando mentalmente en una manera de convencer a Harry de que su confianza en Dumbledore estaba fuera de lugar.

"Si tú lo dices" Dijo Ginny y Harry frunció el ceño, viendo la mirada incierta de Ginny. Tal vez estaba siendo paranoico pero habría jurado que a ella no le gustaba Dumbledore. Era extraño, a todo el que conocía, a menos que estuviera en Slytherin, no tenían más que cosas buenas que decir acerca del director, pero lo ignoró y se cubrió junto con Ginny con la capa, mientras caminaban para las escaleras, Harry se detuvo delante de la gárgola.

"¿Gota de limón?" Dijo Harry tentativamente, pero la gárgola se mantuvo obstinadamente inmóvil. Los ojos de Harry volaron al mapa, donde aparecieron las palabras "Tarros de cucarachas". Por supuesto si el mapa le daba la contraseña de la bruja tuerta podría darle la contraseña de cualquier área restringida en la escuela. "Tarros de cucarachas"

"Mejor me quedo aquí" Dijo Ginny, a sabiendas de que si decía algo se arrepentiría si tenía que enfrentarse a Dumbledore "Buena suerte Harry"

"Gracias" Dijo Harry saliendo de debajo de la capa, dejando a Ginny esperando debajo de ella, mientras él entraba a la oficina. Llamando a la puerta, Harry esperó una respuesta.

"Adelante" Dijo una voz, y Harry entró, Dumbledore lo estaba mirando, con la emoción grabada en los ojos. "¡Harry! ¿Puedo preguntar a qué debo el placer, es muy tarde?"

"Hola profesor, es sobre el incidente con el Cáliz de Fuego" Dijo Harry.

"Lo sé Harry, y lamento no haber atrapado a la persona que lo hizo, pero este desafortunado defecto en el cáliz se corregirá para el próximo torneo y es bastante triste que tengas que sufrir las consecuencias de este evento sin precedentes" Dijo Dumbledore con un brillo en los ojos.

"¿Ha visto algo sospechoso, algo que podría dar una pista sobre quién lo hizo?" Pregunto Harry esperanzado.

"No, lamentablemente, lo que ocurría alrededor del cáliz no se controló estrictamente, como debería haber sido" Dijo Dumbledore con un suspiro "Alastor está investigando el cáliz mientras hablamos, para buscar pistas de la manipulación del cáliz."

"Profesor, ¿No sería una buena idea el tener un guardián que vigile el cáliz?" Preguntó Harry, y Dumbledore pareció sorprendido, como si no creyera que Harry hubiera llegado a esa deducción lógica.

"Sería prudente, voy a hacer la recomendación para el próximo torneo" Dijo Dumbledore con una sonrisa de abuelo. "¿Tienes algo más en mente, Harry?"

"Me gustaría ver una copia de las reglas del torneo, por favor" Dijo Harry y Dumbledore miró seriamente a Harry, antes de adoptar una expresión casual.

"Harry, me temo que no puedo, entiendo tu miedo, pero lo hecho, hecho está, el Cáliz de Fuego te eligió como el cuarto campeón y no hay manera de evitarlo" Dijo Dumbledore con firmeza "Ahora, se está haciendo tarde, te sugiero que vayas a dormir un poco."

"Bien señor" Dijo Harry mientras comenzaba a salir de la oficina, percibiendo que el tono de voz de Dumbledore no daba lugar a discusión. Cuando salió, Ginny levanto la capa levemente, por lo que Harry podía verla, esperando que Harry le dijera qué había pasado "Él no me dio la copia de las reglas"

"No me digas" Murmuró Ginny en voz baja, mientras Harry se deslizaba debajo de la capa, los dos se fueron hacia la sala común de Gryffindor. Harry estaba en conflicto. Una parte de él simplemente quería hacer la cantidad mínima de trabajo posible para las tareas, sólo lo suficiente para sobrevivir y justificar el contrato mágico. Sin embargo, otra parte más ambiciosa de él, quería entrenar duro para ganar el torneo, y restregárselo en la cara a personas como Malfoy, junto con la persona que había puesto su nombre en el cáliz. Después de caminar durante unos minutos, habían tomado una ruta más larga de lo Harry normalmente hacía, Ginny rompió el silencio "Harry, hay algo de lo que realmente tenemos que hablar, mañana por la mañana. Tengo un primer periodo de descanso, ¿Tú qué tienes?"

"Historia de la Magia" Dijo Harry después de un breve momento de reflexión, siguieron caminando.

"Bueno, puedes saltártela, después del desayuno podemos ir a la enfermería para buscar las pociones y luego podemos regresar a ese salón de clases sin usar" Dijo Ginny, Harry se veía inseguro de saltarse una clase, incluso una que lo aburría hasta las lágrimas "Esto es más importante que quedarte dormido en otra de las conferencias sobre la rebelión goblin de Binns"

"Si piensas que es importante, supongo que faltar a una clase no me hará daño" Dijo Harry mientras caminabas hacia el retrato de la Dama Gorda. "Tonterías"

"Si tú lo dices" Bostezó el retrato, sin prestar atención al hecho de que no se veía a nadie, Harry consultó el mapa una vez más, la sala común parecía completamente vacía y todo el mundo estaba en sus dormitorios. Habían pasado más tiempo fuera de lo que había pensado. Harry dobló rápidamente el mapa, mientras se quitaba la capa.

"Buenas noches Harry" Dijo Ginny mientras ponía sus brazos alrededor de Harry, para abrazarlo. Al principio sorprendió a Harry con la guardia baja, sin saber cómo reaccionar, pero él le devolvió el gesto al darse cuenta de lo mucho que le gustaba tener a Ginny a su lado, mientras la estrechaba. Se sentía bien por alguna razón.

"Buenas noche Ginny" Dijo Harry cuando ambos se soltaron y fueron a sus respectivos dormitorios.

* * *

_**Capítulo siguiente: Harry llega a algunas verdades dolorosas respecto a las intenciones de Dumbledore para con él y mucho más.**_


	3. Intenciones

**¡Hola! Woa no pensé que esta historia la fueran a leer muchos. Que bueno que les guste. Este capítulo lo iba a subir la semana pasada pero ocurrió una gran desgracia, mi querida laptop murió trágicamente y todos los capítulo que llevaba traducidos de éste fic y capítulos de otro fanfic que yo estoy escribiendo murieron :,( no había respaldado mi información. Es por eso que tal vez tarde más de una semana en subir el próximo capítulo, la idea original era subir una capítulo cada semana, pero como perdí toda la traducción que he hecho de otros otro capítulos, bueno.**

**Hubo un usuario, Lady Asucei Malfoy que preguntó a que se refiere eso de Harry y Ginny obscuros: Conforme avanza la historia, digamos que ellos usan métodos poco "puros" para alcanzar sus objetivos, con eso diré todo, claro que para que pase eso todavía falta.**

**Ah se me olvidaba, no había puesto nada pero este fic contiene bashing hacía Molly y Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger y Dumbledore, lo digo porque hay algunas personas a las que no les gusta esto, así que están avisadas**

**DISCLAIMER: Harry Potter NO es mío, pertenece a K. K. Rowling,NI Tampoco esta historia es mía, pertenece al usuario megamatt09**

**(Una disculpa por las faltas de ortografía, aún no me acostumbro al teclado de mi nueva computadora :( y pues también por mi espantosa traducción, lo bueno es que sirve de práctica para el inglés :) algún día mejoraré.**

* * *

**INTENCIONES**

A la mañana siguiente, Harry se aseguró de levantarse temprano, así tendría mucho tiempo para desayunar con Ginny. Después de comer. Un poco más de lo que Harry podía soportar, ambos se dirigieron a la enfermería, poniéndose la capa encima para evitar miradas indiscreta. Tomaron un par de atajos, utilizando el Mapa del Merodeador, para evitar encontrarse con alguien, así se abrieron paso hacia la enfermería. Una vez seguros de que no había moros en la costa, Harry quitó la capa que los cubría, guardándolo en su mochila antes de que entraran a la enfermería, donde Madame Pomfrey se movía de un lado a otro, antes de que sus ojos se dirigieran hacía Harry.

"Me preguntaba cuando te volvería a ver este año" Dijo Madame Pomfrey con un suspiro mientras miraba a Harry, un invitado muy común en la enfermería "¿En qué te has metido esta vez?

"Realmente en nada Madame Pomfrey, sólo quería saber si podría conseguir alguna poción para reponer nutrientes" Dijo Harry, y la sanadora de Hogwarts miró a Harry muy sorprendida.

"Me preguntaba cuándo me las pedirías, deberías haberlas tomado desde tu primer año" Dijo Pomfrey, mientras se dirigía a un gabinete, para buscar lo que Harry le pedía.

""Lo habría hecho si hubiera sabido de su existencia" Respondió Harry a la defensiva, lo que hizo que Madame Pomfrey murmurara algo en voz baja, algo sobre los estudiantes que no estaban informados adecuadamente de la manera de cuidar su salud, antes de que ella se volviera hacia Harry, dándole varios viales dentro de una caja negra.

"Esto debería ser suficiente para un mes por lo menos, ahora, debes de tomaros con el estómago lleno para que puedan funcionar correctamente y debes hacer tres veces al día, después de cada comida ¿Está claro?" Preguntó Madame Pomfrey, mientras Harry tomaba la caja, asintiendo con la cabeza "No es una solución rápida, puede que tome un par de mese antes de que tengas una buena salud"

"Gracias" Dijo Harry, mientras salía de la enfermería para reunirse con Ginny. Harry tomaría una de las pociones para reponer nutrientes hasta que estuviera a salvo en el pasillo. Revisado el mapa, Harry pudo ver que el salón de clases que habían atizado la noche anterior estaba de nuevo vacío. Rápidamente, se colocaron encima la capa, mientras Harry se preguntaba si se podría hacer un duplicado del Mapa del Merodeador, para dárselo a Ginny. Tenía la intención de escribirle a Sirius tan pronto regresara a los dormitorios. Rápidamente se fueron detrás de un tapiz, que daba acceso directo a la escalera que los conducía a al aula, se bajaron rápidamente al siguiente piso. Con excepción de unos pocos estudiantes que se dirigían a clase, estaba completamente vacío.

Ginny abrió la puerta y ambos entraron al salón, mientras ella ponía encantamientos para que nadie los molestara, Harry se sentó y tomó la poción de reposición de nutrientes. Francamente, no era la cosa más deliciosa que había probado, pero al menos sabía mejor que muchas otras pociones que se había visto obligado a tomar, incluyendo a la poción crece-huesos que había tenido que tomar cuando Lockhart había tenido la brillante idea de quitarles a Harry los huesos de su brazo derecho. Ginny se sentó en una silla a la derecha de Harry.

"Se que suena extraño, pero he estado pensando en lo que ha ocurrido en tus tres primeros años en Hogwarts, yo sé más o menos la mayoría debido a que el querido Ron siempre se jactaba del pape que él había tomado en las aventuras" Dijo Ginny y Harry rodó los ojos, si por algún pequeño, minúsculo, microscópico milagro, perdonaba a Ron, nunca volvería a contarle nada de nuevo "Y yo…bueno creo que Dumbledore no tiene tus intereses en mente"

"Dumbledore, él siempre ha estado ahí…cuando necesitaba su ayuda" Dijo Harry, deteniéndose, ya que las palabras sonaban un poco extrañas en su mente al pensar en ellas. De hecho, las únicas veces que Dumbledore se involucraba era hasta el final, justo a último minuto, después de que ya había pasado el peligro, como cuando él había salvado la piedra filosofal de Voldemort.

"Vamos a comenzar con el principio, Dumbledore te dejó con esos muggles durante diez años, y luego recibiste tu carta de Hogwarts" Inició Ginny.

"Sí" Respondió Harry rápidamente, preguntándose a dónde iba Ginny con eso.

"¿No te parece extraño que no hayas recibido ninguna otra invitación a tras escuelas mágica?" Preguntó Ginny "Quiero decir, no te lo tomes a mal, pero estoy segura de que a cada director y directora de escuelas mágicas les hubiera encantado tener al Niño-Que-Vivió en sus escuelas. Sin embargo, sólo recibiste una invitación a Hogwarts"

"Para ser honestos, yo estaba feliz de ir a una escuela donde pudiera estar lejos de los Dursley durante casi todo el año, de hecho, ni siquiera sabía que habían más escuelas mágicas hasta que Hermione sacó el tema en el tema en la Copa del Mundo" Dijo Harry con el ceño fruncido, era extraño, teniendo en cuenta que se suponía era famoso, ¿Por qué no lo habían invitado más escuelas mágicas? "Yo ni siquiera sabía lo que era hasta que Hagrid me llevó la carta"

"Esa es otra cosa, que haya enviado a Hagrid para decirte, puede ser muy buena persona, pero no creo que él fuera la persona más adecuada para enviar un recado tan importante como ese" Dijo Ginny lentamente, como si estuviera pensando algo "Por otra parte, Hagrid es uno de los mayores partidarios de Dumbledore, en todo el sentido de la palabra, y también es alguien que ve al mundo de manera muy simple, en blanco y negro, ya sabes…"

"Una de las primeras cosas que recuerdo que me dijo fue que Dumbledore era un gran hombre, lo repitió varias veces ahora que pienso en ello" Respondió Harry "Yo simplemente no veo a Hagrid como alguien que apoye un plan así…"

"Él pudo haber sido un peón como tú lo eras, Dumbledore jugó con su lealtad, después de todo, Dumbledore le dio un trabajo cuando él fue expulsado" Dijo Ginny y Harry asintió con la cabeza. No podía ver a Hagrid haciendo nada deliberadamente malicioso pero sí siendo fácilmente manipulado. Especialmente si el que lo manipulaba era alguien quien siempre le había parecido que lo cuidaba.

"Otra cosa, Hagrid parecía asegurarse de mencionar que cada bruja y mago que salía de Slytherin era malo, no creo que ninguna otra persona que Dumbledore podría haber enviado hubiera dicho nada de eso, casi se aseguró que yo entraría en Gryffindor" Dijo Harry, y Ginny asintió, contenta de ver que Harry estaba llegando a esas conclusiones por sí mismo. Tenía la sensación de que Dumbledore era uno de los pocos en quien Harry realmente confiaba y respetaba, y ahora su juicio y su opinión sobre el director de Hogwarts se había ensombrecido. "El sombrero quería ponerme en Slytherin, pero yo lo convencí para que me pusiera en Gryffindor."

"Eso es…interesante" Respondió Ginny netamente, discutiendo mentalmente si ella debería decirle que le había pasado más o menos lo mismo. Al principio ella había estado dispuesta a atribuírselo a la influencia de Tom, pero ahora ella se preguntaba si no se había confundido "¿No le dijiste nada de esto a Hermione o a Ron, supongo?"

"No, gracias a dios, teniendo en cuenta lo que pasó con ellos, no me atrevo a imaginar que reacciones habrían tenido" Respondió Harry sombríamente "Se lo comenté a Dumbledore después de lo ocurrido en mi segundo año, pero el parecía firme en decir que había tomado la mejor decisión al elegir a Gryffindor sobre Slytherin, dijo que era diferente a Voldemort porque hice la mejor elección. Bueno, Dumbledore no dijo exactamente eso, pero lo dio a entender."

"Ahora, con la piedra filosofal, él le encargó a Hagrid una tarea de tanta confianza como transportarla y tú estuviste presente cuando sucedió, ¿No te parece extraño?" Preguntó Ginny.

"Ahora sí, y mucho, pero hay otra cosa extraña, aparte de Fluffy y del espejo, las otras trampas que había eran…tan fáciles que un primer año podía pasarlas, o mejor dicho, cierto trío de primer año" Dijo Harry con la voz apagada por la comprensión "Me pregunto si Fluffy fue puesto en la puerta de entrada para captar nuestra atención desde el principio y que la piedra haya sido puesta en el espejo, me pregunto si Dumbledore hizo que los profesores desarrollaran as trampas con Hermione, Ron y yo en mente"

"Harry, no me sorprendería si ese fuera el caso " Dijo Ginny inclinando levemente la cabeza "Fluffy, Dumbledore tenía que saber que Hagrid tarde o temprano diría como derrotarlo. Pasar a través del lazo del diablo, Hermione tarde o temprano habría encontrado una manera de disiparla. La llave de la habitación, con las escobas…"

"Obviamente, teniendo en cuenta que soy el buscador más joven en cien años y con talento para volar! Continuó Harry "El tablero de ajedrez, es el área de Ron. El troll, aunque Quirrel se haya encargado de él por nosotros, nosotros ya habíamos derrotado a uno, y las pociones, un problema de lógica que no le daría a Hermione ningún problema en absoluto."

"No podría haber otra explicación más que Dumbledore quería que ustedes tres pasaran, después de todo, él podría haber llenado las siete botellas de veneno si realmente hubiera querido proteger la piedra" Ofreció Ginny mientras Harry asentía con la cabeza "Y luego, el hecho de que él te haya dado la capa de invisibilidad y se asegurara de poner el espejo en donde lo pudieras encontrar fácilmente."

"Y poner la piedra en Hogwarts, en primer lugar, era un poco estúpido ¿Por qué no ocultó la piedra en una casa bajo encantamiento _Fidelius_ o algo así? " Preguntó Harry "De hecho, ¿Por qué incluso sacarla de Gringotts en primer lugar? No puedo ver que nadie pueda pasar a través de sus defensas."

"¿Quién puede decir si era la verdadera piedra filosofal" Preguntó Ginny encogiéndose de hombros "Dumbledore podría haber falsificado la piedra, ¿No podría haberla puesto al final de las pruebas como señuelo? Especialmente por el remoto caso en que Voldemort averiguara por sí mismo como sacar la piedra del espejo"

Harry se sentó, pensativo, Ginny tenía razón, todo llevaba a la conclusión de que Dumbledore lo había estado poniendo a prueba a través de los obstáculos, los que fácilmente pudieron ser burlados por un trío de primer año.

"Fuera o no la verdadera piedra, nada podía tentar más que ponerla en esta escuela, no imparta que tan segura sea la escuela, fue sólo buscar problemas" Continuó Ginny, algo que Harry reconoció como verdad. A continuación pareció que Ginny estaba preparándose para algo, ya que cerró los ojos antes de respirar profundamente "Ahora…tu segundo año…"

"No tenemos que hablar de eso ahora si no quieres Ginny" La interrumpió Harry en voz baja, pero Ginny negó con la cabeza.

"Tenemos que hacerlo Harry, fue en ese entonces cuando dejé de ver a Dumbledore como el perfecto líder de la luz, como mis padres me criaron para creer que era" Respondió Ginny rápidamente "Dumbledore le permitió a Malfoy que lo quitara del puesto de director, y luego, cuando tú ya me habías salvado, él volvió a su posición como si nada."

"De hecho, después de haber descubierto pruebas de Malfoy había chantajeado a los gobernadores del colegio, justo después de que yo había arriesgado mi vida, por una razón que valió mucho a pena" Dijo Harry, lo que causó que Ginny sonriera "Aún así, hubiera preferido evitar luchar contra una serpiente gigante de veinte metros si podía evitarlo."

"Y en ningún momento Dumbledore intentó averiguar qué monstruo estaba dentro de la cámara, a pesar de que la lista de cosas que pueden petrificar es corta, de hecho, Hermione lo descubrió poniendo las pistas juntas, y no creo que Dumbledore no haya podido resolver o que un segundo año pudo" Dijo Ginny "Él podría haber provocado que nos mataran si Tom hubiera llegado a salir del diario…"

"Ni siquiera quiero pensar en eso" Dijo Harry estremeciéndose "La cosa es que Dumbledore sabe la razón por la que Voldemort me atacó hace tantos años, se lo pregunté pero no me lo dijo, él nunca me dice nada para ser honestos."

"No me digas ¿Por qué decirle a una persona si está poniendo su vida en peligro?" Dijo Ginny con sarcasmo.

"Cierto, es realmente justo, hay que dejar que haga y luego sólo le daremos unas pocas frases de cuestionable sabiduría, y nunca decir nada de verdadero valor" Añadió Harry, antes de decir "Lo del pársel por ejemplo, él no hizo nada para acallar los rumores de que yo era un mago obscuro. Probablemente es por eso que mucha gente piensa que engañé al cáliz para poner mi nombre."

"Sí, o al menos eso es lo que piensa Hermione" Dijo Ginny con amargura y Harry se limitó a mirarla, ella se veía muy alarmada por lo que se le acababa de escapar "O por lo menos es lo que ella dice. Ella parece pensar que tú tienes talento para las artes obscuras, ya que pudiste tirar la maldición Imperius, pero ¿Sabes lo que pienso?"

"¿Qué?" Preguntó Harry con interés.

"Creo que ella está celosa de que puedas hacer algo que ella no puede, me di cuenta de la amargura de su expresión cuando Ron mencionó que hiciste un Patronus, peo no pensé nada en ese momento" Respondió Ginny con tristeza, en realidad no quería decírselo, Harry se limitó a mirarla, Ginny parecía entristecida de darle esa lamentable noticia a Harry, pero Harry estaba contento de que lo hubiera hecho, eso le ahorraría futuras decepciones. La miró a los ojos por unos segundos, antes de asentir.

"Fueron mis amigos, va a ser un poco difícil verlos como otra cosa, pero ahora no creo que pueda volver a confiar en ellos, en ninguno de los dos" Dijo Harry, recordando la discusión que había tenido con Ron después de que su nombre saliera del cáliz y cómo Hermione siempre estaba tratando de controlar su vida, pareciendo que tomaba como un insulto que alguien fuera mejor que ella en lo que fuera. Harry sabía que esos rasgos siempre habían estado allí y siempre habían predominado, pero había sido demasiado ingenuo como para verlo. O quizás estaba demasiado desesperado por un amigo, Dudley siempre había ahuyentando a cualquiera que trataba de ser su amigo, así que por eso el se había aferrado a Ron y a Hermione.

"Lo sé, y créeme n te culpo" Dijo Ginny tras un momento de pausa "Tu tercer año, sólo tengo una pregunta ¿Quién en su sano juicio pudo incluso considerar que era buena idea darle a una niña de trece años un giratiempos?"

"Todo salió bien al final, convenientemente, Hermione tenía a herramienta y la respuesta…simplemente parece que Hermione siempre tiene todo lo que necesitábamos para sobrevivir a cada prueba" Dijo Harry con una súbita comprensión, comprendiendo algo "Ella resolvió el enigma de la poción que me levó directamente a Voldemort, ella descubrió que había un basilisco, y el giratiempos…¿Sabes acerca de Sirius?"

"Por supuesto, Ron lo mencionó casualmente durante el verano, parecía que Hermione lo iba a maldecir, fue una suerte que él no dijera nada importante sobre él, el Ministerio está de mal humor y lo anda buscando, y l van a dar el beso de detentor sin preguntar siquiera" Dijo Ginny, temblando ante la idea "Ese es un punto a favor de Hermione. Parece que ella siempre te dirige a la dirección correcta. Me pregunto si Dumbledore la usaba para mantenerte bajo control y asegurarse que no te salgas del camino."

"Bueno, yo puedo ver a Hermione haciendo eso, teniendo en cuenta lo mucho que me has hecho ver sobre Ron ¿Le confiarías a Ron algún trabajo importante?" Preguntó Harry y Ginny negó con la cabeza, Harry tenía un punto válido "Aún así, mis tres primeros años están llenos de preguntas acerca de lo que Dumbledore en verdad planeó, pero ¿Qué está haciendo ahora?"

"Me gustaría saberlo también Harry, yo quería decirte esto desde hace mucho tiempo" Dijo Ginny "Pero cualquiera que diga algo malo de Dumbledore se tiende a considerar malo…"

"Espera un minuto ¿Cómo podemos definir si alguien es realmente u mago obscuro o no?" Preguntó Harry de repente, pensando en algo "Quiero decir, hay magia negra que se puede utilizar para dañar a las personas. Pero, tiene que haber una línea muy fina entre uso y abuso de la magia negra."

"Harry, no sé, creo que puedes tener razón, pero cualquier cosa que hable sobre los efectos psicológicos de la magia negra debe de estar en la sección prohibida" Dijo Ginny frunciendo el ceño mientras pensaba. Deseaba poderle dar a Harry una visión más clara al respecto.

"Aún así, el pársel por ejemplo, no mucha gente lo puede hablar, y yo sinceramente creo que mucha de la magia que está etiquetada como obscura es magia realmente avanzada que la mayoría de gente es incapaz de realizar" Dijo Harry "El pársel puede ser utilizado tanto para herir como para pedir ayuda, pero como, mucha gente no puede hacerlo, creen que es obscuro."

"Harry, realmente nunca lo había pensado así" Dijo Ginny con una mirada pensativa en su rostro.

"Puede ser algo obscuro, pero en realidad, no creo que todo ello tenga la influenza corruptora que dicen que tiene" Dijo Harry "Tenemos que investigar esto algún día, para tener una perspectiva cara y no solamente en banco y negro, pero como tú has dicho la mayoría de los libro que se podrían consultar están en la sección prohibida."

"Tal vez alguien pueda escribirte una nota, decir que necesitas entrar a esa sección por el torneo" Sugirió Ginny.

"Moody, podría preguntarle, sobre todo con eso de la vigilancia constante, parece estar obsesionado con eso" Dijo Harry antes de mirar su reloj "Tenemos unos cuarenta y cinco minutos antes de que comience la próxima clase"

"Vamos a practicar algunos de esos hechizos que vimos" Dijo Ginny mientras se ponía de pie, con la varita en la mano ayudaba a Harry a quitar los escritorios para despejar el área, y puso encantos de amortiguación en el suelo para que no se escuchara si un hechizo daba contra el.

A medida que practicaban hechizos mayormente avanzados junto con algunas maldiciones de bajo nivel, las que serían sólo para incomodar al enemigo, Ginny pensó en Harry. Le dolía ver que Harry se había estado engañado durante todo su tiempo en Hogwarts, y que su mundo parecía venirse lentamente hacía abajo. Aún así, se lo debía a Harry, debía de ayudarlo a entender la verdad. Ginny imaginaba que Harry podría haber tenido una idea, él había seguido tan de cerca sus mismas conclusiones que él debía de haber pensado en ella antes. Todo lo que había pasado Harry era muy lamentable, pero amenos la próxima vez él tendría los ojos muy abiertos.

Mientras se batía en duelo con Harry, Ginny reflexionó sobre su propia vida y sobre su familia. Algo que estaba siempre presente en su mente desde el incidente de la Cámara de los Secretos. Para su familia, o más exactamente su madre, sólo existía lo correcto o lo incorrecto, lo bueno o lo malo, la luz o la obscuridad, era sólo uno u otro, sin ningún fundamento moral. El incidente del diario había causado tensión, no era evidente para alguien como Harry quien sólo había visto a los Weasley como a la ideal familia perfecta, sin ningún problema. La verdad era que Ginny sentía que su madre era obsesiva controladora de todos los aspectos de la vida de su marido y de sus hijos. Todo tenía que hacerse a su manera. Su padre no estaba dispuesto a intervenir y plantarle pie, Ginny había llegado a la conclusión que su padre era un sumiso con una columna vertebral apreciada a la jalea.

Esa era la razón por la que Bill y Charlie habían abandonado el país para continuar con sus carreras tan pronto salieron de Hogwarts, el por qué Percy estaba tanto tiempo metido en el Ministerio. También tenía que ver con la razón por la cual Fred y George estaban fuera de control; aunque Ginny tenía que admitir que sus hermanos gemelos serían problemáticos de cualquier modo. Aún así, el que actuaran tan fuera de lugar y ambicionaran abrir una tienda de bromas era algo impulsado por el carácter dominante de Molly Weasley. Ron naturalmente, sintió una presión combinada de querer destacar entre sus hermanos y la misma presión que sentían los otros Weasley. Esto había causado que él fuera irracional, mezquino, celoso, y de mente simple, con una tendencia a atacar con enoja a la más mínima provocación. Le parecía irónico que le gustara una chica que presentaba las mismas características controladoras de su propia madre, por lo que se refiere a Ginny, Ron y Hermione se merecían el uno al otro.

Luego estaba la propia relación de Ginny con su madre. Se esperaba que Ginny fuera una dama decente, cuyo único propósito era casarse con un hombre agradable, cocinar, limpiar y criar a los hijos, a mantenerse al margen como una pequeña bruja buena. Por lo menos, eso era el mundo de acuerdo a Molly Weasley, que tenía unos puntos de vista pasados de moda, incluso para los estándares del mundo mágico. Molly consideraba un alto nivel de delincuencia el que su hija hiciera nada considerado inadecuado. Maldición, ir de la mano con un chico podría causar que su oído se rompiera debido a las varias horas de gritos que seguramente obtendría, sobre cómo era la forma adecuada de defenderse, el que Ginny ayudara a Harry a entrenar para el torneo sería algo escandaloso. Sin embargo, Harry necesitaba a alguien que estuviera junto a él como un igual, luchando junto a él, no junto a alguien que sentía debía cuidar como a un niño que no puede defenderse.

"¿Estás bien Ginny?" Preguntó Harry, ya que soltó un hechizo que había desequilibrado a Ginny. Se dejó caer de rodillas, mientras Harry ponía un hechizo calmante sobre ella "Pareces un poco distraída.

"Estoy bien Harry" Dijo Ginny, mientras Harry e tomaba las manos para ayudarla a levantarse. Ella le permitió ayudarla antes de que lo mirara "Simplemente todo es tan reciente…es un poco abrumador pensar que…"

"Lo sé" Dijo Harry con voz simpática, y continuaron practicando hechizos por más tiempo. Al principio, Harry era un poco reacio a lanzarle a Ginny nada que pudiera herirla, pero ella había insistido en que ella podría con ellos, además no era algo que pudiera causar un daño permanente. Al final resultó que ella había tenido razón en ambas osas. Cuando habían pasado a hechizos más avanzado y un poco más peligrosos estaban indecisos en cómo hacerlos, ya que sería absurdo practicarlos el uno contra el otro. Aún así, no había ninguna duda en la mente de Harry, él tenía que aprender esos hechizos, especialmente cuando llegaran las últimas pruebas.

Mentalmente, Harry había quedado un poco sacudido por las recientes conclusiones a las que habían llegado Ginny y él. En realidad no le importaba si le dolía, Harry se alegraba ya que así podría continuar con u vida. Más tarde, hubiera sido demasiado duro volver atrás. Sabía una cosa; él nunca podría confiar en Ro, Hermione o Dumbledore de nuevo.

Era como si fuera a través de una nueva vida. Mientras miraba a Ginny se puso en posición de disparar hechizos, Harry estaba muy concentrado, continuaba moviéndose. Si iba a ser obligado a participar en ese torneo, é haría su máximo esfuerzo.

Desafortunadamente sus tiempo a solos tuvo que terminar, ya que ambos tenían clases en el próximo periodo. Ginny caminaba hacia los invernaderos para Herbología. Mirando hacia delante, vio a una niña de pelo rubio con una expresión soñadora en su cara, resaltando entre la multitud, mientras algunas chicas le echaban miradas de disgusto, como si su presencia las ofendiera.

**o-o-o-o**

"¡Hola Luna!" La llamó Ginny radiante y Luna miró a Ginny con una sonrisa mientras se acercaba "No te he visto mucho en los últimos días."

"He estado tratando de mantenerme al margen de la locura de la escuela, creo que sus cerebros se han adormecido" Comentó Luna seriamente "Quiero decir, la gente realmente piensa que Harry Potter puso su nombre en el Cáliz de Fuego. Es un poco tonto, estoy segura que Harry es inteligente, pero sólo alguien muy astuto y poderoso podría haber atravesado las barreras del cáliz. Especialmente por que ha sido encantado desde hace siglos para que sólo se selecciones un alumno por cada escuela, pero supongo que es pedir demasiado que la ente piense más allá de las explicaciones simplistas."

"Me alegro de que lo veas de esa manera, estoy empezando a pensar, al igual que tú, que Harry, Tú y yo somos las únicas personas cuerdas en esta escuela" Contestó Ginny, lo que causo que Luna asintiera con la cabeza "He estado habando con Harry, acerca de lo que pienso, él ha empezado a ver lo que realmente ocurre a su alrededor y está empezando a ver como son de verdad unas personas."

"Me alegro por él" Respondió Luna, ello podía decir que el que Harry hubiera abierto los ojos había hecho feliz a su amiga "Tal vez ahora lo podría conocer, ya que ha soltado todas sus cargas."

"Estoy segura de que le encantaría conocerte, tal vez podamos darle diferentes perspectivas de cómo prepararse para el torneo" Dijo Ginny.

"Eso estaría bien ¿Crees que Harry estaría de acuerdo?" Preguntó Luna con una ligera incertidumbre.

"Por supuesto que querrá, así podría usar como adversario a alguien más que a mí" Dijo Ginny y Luna asintió con una sonrisa, mientras caminaban hacia los invernaderos, manteniéndose apartadas de las chicas de su año. Ambas haban sido aisladas, Ginny por la Cámara de los Secretos y Luna por que ella tendía a pensar de forma diferente a los demás. Era preocupante como el mundo mágico podía darle la espalda con tanta facilidad a las personas, con la misma facilidad con que podía adorarlos. Harry era el ejemplo clásico de ello.

**o-o-o-o**

Ron Weasley estaba de mal humor. Ya era bastante malo que Harry fuera famoso, más poderoso, y que lo desearan muchas más mujeres que las que Ron podría imaginar, pero el todavía entraba a ese torneo sólo para restregárselo en la cara. A lo largo de toda su vida, Ron nunca había conseguido lo que quería, siempre había sido común. Él siempre era el hermano menor de alguien y, más recientemente, el amigo de Harry Potter. Esa etiqueta realmente devoraba a Ron, pero la cosa era que Harry no agradecía estar agradecido en absoluto por su fama. Si Ron tuviera a tantas chicas lanzándosele, él sin duda tomaría ventaja de ello.

Lo peor de todo, era que Ron estaba seguro de que Harry se escapaba por ahí con su hermana pequeña. No los veía juntos pero desaparecían al mismo tiempo en los momentos más extraños. Ron estaba enojado, Harry estaba usando a Ginny como muleta, sin duda pensando que él y Hermione lo perdonarían. El hombre más joven de los Weasley no se cruzaría de brazos y dejaría que Harry le rompiera el corazón a su hermana pequeña. Ella era demasiado joven para estar a solas con un muchacho de todos modos, en particular con alguien que siempre le había gustado y quien nunca e había dado ni la hora del día.

Por supuesto, Ron se olvidó de recordar que fue simplemente por el hecho de que hizo todo en su poder por excluir a Ginny de él, Harry y Hermione.

Avanzó hacia la cama de Harry, Ron logró abrir el baúl de Harry, para buscar la Capa de Invisibilidad y el Mapa del Merodeador, para poder vigilarlo. Buscando entre la ropa, obviamente de gran tamaño y desgastada, Ron estaba furioso de que Harry jugara con la carta del huérfano torturado. Sabía a ciencia cierta que los Potter eran una de las familias sangre puras más ricas y que Harry podía pagar por ropa decente. Pero, eso sería demasiado pedir, Harry tenia que jugar con la simpatía.

Buscando en el baúl, no prestó atención a donde estaba tirando las cosas, Ron se puso cada vez más enojado a cada momento. La Capa y el Mapa no estaban allí. Lanzó varios libros junto con la ropa hacia un lado con enojo, Ro se precipitó fuera del dormitorio, sin molestarse en ocultar la evidencia de que había estado allí. Él estaba tarde para su siguiente clase. Hermione lo había estado viendo con indiferencia en los últimos días. Auque ambos habían acordado que Harry había puesto su nombre en el Cáliz de Fuego, el por qué lo había hecho era motivo de pelea. Ron suspiró, Hermione estaba equivocada, como en muchas otras cosas, como en su reciente fascinación por los elfos domésticos por ejemplo. Mientras que Ron sostenía que Harry era egoísta, egocéntrico y un cerdo en busca de atención, estaba completamente seguro de que no había posibilidad de que Harry se volviera obscuro.

**o-o-o-o**

Harry había regresado de la lechucería, acababa de enviarle una carta a Sirius acerca de todo lo que había pasado hace poco, la mayoría , obviamente, de su entrada al torneo. Él mencionó varias de sus conclusiones, que compartiría con Sirius una vez que se encontraran en persona, pero también le advirtió a Sirius que se cuidara. Todavía era un fugitivo del Ministerio y recibiría el beso del detentor si lo capturaban. En ese momento, se dirigía hacia la oficina de Moody, pensando que tenía que aprender algunos encantos para proteger su baúl, teniendo en cuenta el estado en que lo había encontrado cuando había regresado al dormitorio. Era obvio quien era el culpable, a pesar de que Harry no podía demostrarlo. Aún así, él tendría que mantener sus cosas de valor en la mochila, antes de que aprendiera algunos hechizos de seguridad. Fue un milagro que tuviera el hábito de llevar la Capa con él en todo momento.

Mirando el Mapa del Merodeador, Harry vio dos puntos en la oficina de Moody, uno de ellos era Moody y el otro decía "Bartemius Crouch". Harry se preguntó si Moody había encontrado la forma en que el cáliz había sido manipulado. Ese tenía que ser el caso, Harry sabía que era una mala idea pedir algo sospechoso frente a Crouch.

Dejó el lugar rápidamente, debajo de su Capa de Invisibilidad, Harry pensó en un plan alternativo. Tenía que encontrar alguna otra manera de entrar a la sección prohibida. A decir verdad el podría volver más tarde, pero cada momento perdido, no se podía recuperar.

**o-o-o-o**

Más tarde esa noche, Harry había bajado a cenar, junto con Ginny y se dio cuenta que había una chica viéndolos. Ginny asintió, para animar a la niña a caminar hacia ellos.

"Harry, esta es mi amiga Luna, está en Ravenclaw, me preguntaba si podía venir y unírsenos para practicar los hechizos" Dijo Ginny

"Por supuesto, cuantos más mejor" Respondió Harry, Ginny después de todo era buena juzgando caracteres, a parte tenía la sensación de que se llevaría bien con Luna. Luna se acercó poniéndose junto a Harry "Encantado de conocerte Luna."

"Igualmente Harry, es un placer conocerte y no al personaje de ficción del mismo nombre" Dijo Luna co una sonrisa, mientras miraba a Harry "Debo decir que Ginny tiene buen gusto."

Harry y Ginny se detuvieron, incapaces de negar su declaración, mientras Luna se quedó detrás de ellos con una sonrisa de complicidad. Ela decidió romper el hielo.

"También es bueno ver que hayas decidido prepararte para el torneo, después de todo fue injusto que te metieran en contra de tu voluntad" Dijo Luna

"Yo deberá haber tomado un papel más activo hace tres años" Comentó Harry, mientras los tres se dirigían al Gran Salón.

"Más vale tarde que nunca" Contestó Luna con una sonrisa.

"Sí, Harry podría haber empezado antes, pero creo que ahora es el momento apropiado" Añadió Ginny.

"Sí, teniendo en cuenta que tengo amigos que me cuidan y están allí para mí" Añadió Harry.

Lo que no sabían era que a cierta distancia, una determinada chica de cuarto año apretó los puños, mientras veía a Harry caminar con dos chicas que no eran ella.

**o-o-o-o**

Harry, Luna y Ginny pasaron la primera hora haciendo tareas, pero varias horas después, hasta casi la medianoche, practicando hechizos. Luna era un miembro valioso, tenía varias ideas que si bien podían ser un poco peculiares eran lo suficientemente eficaces. Volvieron a la cama un par de horas después del toque de queda, ero gracias l mapa de merodeador y a la Capa de Invisibilidad, se las arreglaron para hacerlo de nuevo sin encontrar a nadie.

Ese día, Harry tuvo clase de Adivinación una repentina ráfaga de inspiración le llegó. Trelawney estaba dando una clase acerca de los movimiento planetarios, parecía ser la centésima vez que lo hacía, pero Harry estaba formando un plan en su mente. Cuando el resto de la clase se fue Harry esperó, después se puso rígido, al y como Trelawney lo había hecho durante su tercer año tras el examen.

Trelawney lo miró y al ver que Harry seguía allí iba a decir algo peo se detuvo al reconocer los síntomas. Harry estaba rígidamente sentado, con una mirada vidriosa en la cara y los labios temblándole levemente. Tan extraordinario como parecía, Harry estaba a punto de dar una profecía. Trelawney permaneció quieta y en silencio, pues no quería interrumpir. Si lo hacía podría desencadenar consecuencias desastrosas, Harry inhaló todo el aire que pudo y comenzó a hablar.

_La decisión de la profesora de Adivinación será la diferencia entre la vida y la muerte. El Niño-Que-Vivió requiere una nota…una que le dará acceso ilimitado a la zona prohibida de la biblioteca. E caso de que la profesora de Adivinación se negase a hacerlo, pondrá en marcha una cadena de acontecimientos desastrosos que producirán el fin del mundo como lo conocemos. Sólo dando al Niño-Que-Vivió esta nota, el día del juicio final puede ser evitado._

De repente Harry abrió los ojos, Trelawney lo miraba pasmada.

"Profesora ¿Qué ha pasado? Siento que me quedé dormido" Dijo Harry haciéndose el confundido, gesto que Trelawney tomó como genuino.

"Harry, por extraño que pueda parecer, acaba de dar una profecía, me temo que pese a mis juicios tú sí posees el ojo interior" Dijo Trelawney, y Harry luchó por mantener la cara seria ante lo crédula que era Trelawney "Tengo que decir que ese don debe ser nutrido y yo soy experta en la materia, por lo que si sientes que necesitas ayuda de cualquier clase, no dudes en pasar a mi oficina en cualquier momento"

"En realidad profesora, necesito algo ahora mismo" Dijo Harry y Trelawney parecía absolutamente horrorizada, como si todo comenzara a desmoronarse "Necesito acceder a la sección restringida, ya sabe para entrenarme para el Torneo de los Tres Magos, porque tengo tres años menos que el resto de los campeones"

"Por supuesto Harry" Dijo Trelawney, mientras se movía hacia delante, para conseguir un pedazo de pergamino, una pluma y un poco de tinta, escribió una nota y se la puso en la mano a Harry "Toma, esto te dará acceso a la sección prohibida por un año"

"Gracias profesora" Dijo Harry, tomando la nota y sus cosas para salir de la habitación.

"No hay de que Harry, era lo menos que podía hacer" Dijo Trelawney suspirando con alivio, sus acciones habían detenido el fin del mundo, al menos de esa profecía en particular.

Una vez que Harry se alejó del salón de clases estalló en carcajadas, incapaz de mantener la cara seria. Por una vez en su vida, él se alegraba de haber tomado Adivinación, por que nunca habría logrado entrar a la sección prohibida de otra forma.

* * *

**_En el próximo capítulo Harry se entera de más cosas que Dumbledore le ha estado ocultando, durante su ida a Hogsmeade._**


	4. Descubrimientos

**¡Hola! Aquí está el capítulo cuarto. Gracias a todos los que dejaron sus comentarios (Los contesto hasta a abajo), que bueno que les siga gustando este fic. Para los que quieran saberlo, creo que ya voy a actualizar más seguido :)**

**En este capítulo ya se avanza más la historia, para los que les interese, la relación de Harry y Ginny se define en el próximo. Por favor sigan dejando comentarios, así animan a una a seguir traduciendo esta historia. Como siempre una disculpa por las faltas de ortografía (las odio con todo mi corazón) y por los dedazos que sé se encuentras a plaga en este capítulo. Hay un par de palabras y oraciones que no supe bien que significaban, les puse un asterisco, explico que quería decir hasta abajo.**

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter NO es mío, es propiedad de J. K. Rowling. TAMPOCO esta historia es mía, es propiedad de megamatt09, yo sólo la traduzco para que más personas puedan leerla.**

* * *

**Descubrimientos**

En su siguiente descanso, Harry no perdió el tiempo y se dirigió directamente a la biblioteca para sacar provecho de sus nuevos privilegios. Cuando entró intentó no verse sospechoso, Harry se dirigió inmediatamente a la sección prohibida. Explorando los libros Harry tuvo muchas opciones, era difícil qué libro llevarse. Finalmente se decidió por un par de libros que pensó le interesarían.

El primero de ellos hablaba acerca de la magia defensiva, mucho más poderosa que la que enseñaban en Hogwarts, en muchos aspectos. El libro parecía un poco anticuado y algo de la magia que contenía parecía ser un poco cuestionable. Harry no estaba interesado en aprender a manejar un nicfe*, sus enemigo no lo harían así que ¿Por qué tendría él que hacerlo? Otro libro era hacer de cómo la mente podía ser manipulada con la magia y cuál era la mejor manera de defenderse contra eso.. Algunas cosas molestaban a Harry, pero pensaba que era necesario aprenderlas para poder defenderse. Finalmente Harry había podido encontrar un libro sobre una rama de la magia llamada Oclumancia. Aparentemente protegía la mente de otra rama de la magia llamada Legilimancia, la habilidad de extraer información de otra mente . La idea de que alguien podía hurgar en su mente estremeció a Harry, el que alguien pudiera ver sus secretos, y él tenía la sensación de que Dumbledore sabía Oclumancia. Eso explicaría perfectamente por qué nunca parecía sorprendido por nada. Harry quería ocultar su desconfianza por el director, para que él no sospechara que Harry ya seguía su palabra como el evangelio. Hasta entonces, Harry sólo tendría que evitar el contacto visual con él y con Snape, otra persona de la que Harry sospechaba sabía Legilimancia.

Viendo más libros, él tomó otros con cuidado de no parecer sospechoso. Se marchó con ellos, con la intención de leerlos junto con Luna y Ginny, después de que terminaran su tarea. Podrían revisarlos y sacar notas de lo que decían.

**o-o-o-o**

Albus Dumbledore estaba sentado en su oficina, sumido en sus pensamientos. Todo ese lío del torneo había sido verdaderamente incómodo, pero tenía una fuerte sospecha de qué es lo que iba a suceder. Harry Potter había sido lanzado al toreo contra su voluntad y tendría que competir. Albus se alegraba de que Harry no supiera que había hechizos que podían determinar si él había escrito o no su nombre en el pergamino que había sido puesto en el cáliz. Era imperativo que Voldemort regresara para que Harry pudiera cumplir con el destino que había establecido la profecía. Sólo si Voldemort volvía a tener una envoltura física ellos dos podían ser considerados técnicamente iguales.

Dumbledore sonrió, él había estado preparando a Harry lentamente para ser su sucesor y tomaría el lugar de Dumbledore como el símbolo brillante que atemorizaba a las fuerzas del mal.. Naturalmente Harry no sabía nada de esto, ya que a Dumbledore le preocupaba que éste papel se le subiera a Harry a la cabeza. Después de todo, no todos los días un mago de catorce años tenia el honor de suceder a Albus Dumbledore.

Muchos habían puesto en duda su decisión de enviar a Harry con sus parientes muggles, pero había sido por el futuro bien del mundo mágico. Harry tenía un gran potencial para ser un mago poderoso, pero tenía que llegar a serlo de manera natural. Era preocupante, él había tenido su primera magia accidental cuando sólo tenía días de nacido. Pero al dejarlo al cuidado de los Dursley su crecimiento había sido estancado, incluso si el chico no tuvo la mejor infancia. Aún así, era por su propio bien, magos más sabios que Harry habían sido corrompidos por el exceso de poder.

Dumbledore le había sugerido a Sirius que convenciera a Lily y James de cambiar de guardián secreto al último minuto, antes de modificar su memoria para hacer que pareciera que a Sirius se le había ocurrido la idea. Él sabía que Peter había estado del lado de Voldemort desde un año antes de los hechos. No había sido nada contra Sirius, o contra Lily y James para el caso. Era sólo que el mundo necesitaba a alguien que fuera preparado para tener los mismos valores de Dumbledore y tuviera el poder para hacerlos cumplir cuando Albus se dirigiera a la siguiente gran aventura.

Un golpe en la puerta sustrajo a Dumbledore de sus pensamientos. Sus ojos se dirigieron a donde estaba e golpe, mirando a través de la puerta, para ver quien se encontraba del otro lado.

"Adelante" Dijo Dumbledore, y la puerta se abrió, Hermione Granger entró, viéndose bastante irritada "Señorita Granger, tome asiento por favor y dime qué pasa."

Hermione se sentó justo enfrente de Dumbledore, ates de suspirar.

"Profesor, odio decir esto, pero realmente estoy comenzando a pensar que Harry está recurriendo a las artes obscuras" Contestó Hermione y Dumbledore suspiró, esta no era la primera vez que Hermione había ido con él quejándose de lo mismo. Ya había oído del Patronus y de cómo Harry había tirado el Imperius. La niña no podía soportar que alguien hiciera mejor que ella un solo encantamiento. "Bueno, hoy en Transformaciones, Harry se las arregló para terminar el trabajo antes que yo. Claro que logré completarlo poco después, pero aún así, no es propio de él, él e ha estado superando cada vez más este año."

"Señorita Granger, estoy segura de que Harry sólo ha decidido ser más proactivo con su trabajo desde que el señor Weasley no está allí para distraerlo con ajedrez o con Quidditch" Dijo Dumbledore con calma y brillándole los ojos.

"No, no lo entiende, he cortado todos los lazos con Harry, después de los del cáliz, él tuvo que haber encontrado una manera de pasar del cáliz, pero no sé cómo lo hizo" Dijo Hermione con voz desesperada "No sé que hacer profesor."

"Dudo que Harry esté recurriendo a las Artes Obscuras, pero en la pequeña posibilidad en que pueda estar equivocado, él podría haber recurrido a esto debido a que usted y el joven Ronald saltaron a la conclusión equivocada cuando su nombre salió del cáliz" Teorizó Dumbledore, haciendo que Hermione se viera escandalizada por la posibilidad de que fuera culpa suya.

"Bueno profesor, parece que Harry piensa que él puede vivir sin nosotros, pues ya nos ha reemplazado con Ginny Weasley y con la chica Lunática Lovegood" Respondió Hermione con una ligera sensación de amargura "Después de todo lo que he hecho por Harry, él cree que me puede traicionar de esa forma."

Dumbledore se sentó, un poco divertido, pero interesado por lo que Hermione había dicho. Harry finalmente se había fijado en la joven chica Weasley. Eso era bueno para su eventual plan. Weasley nunca se había vuelto obscura, y si la amistad entre Harry y Ginny se transformaba en algo más, Dumbledore estaba seguro de que ella lo mantendría en el camino correcto, evitaría que Harry recurriera al encanto de la magia negra y él estaría listo para suceder a Dumbledore cuando fuera adecuado.

"Señorita Granger, lo siento, creo que sus acusaciones son infundadas y yo le aconsejaría distanciarse de Harry y sus amigas por unas semana, antes de que se disculpe con él y trate de reparar su amistad" Respondió Dumbledore, quien quería que Hermione volviera a ser amiga de Harry ya que ella era una buena fuente de qué es o que hacía sus sucesor. Su mente estaba tan bien organizada que era fácil para un Legelimente encontrar la información que buscaba. Dumbledore le había abierto las puertas de su oficina a Hermione después de que el troll la atacara durante su primer año, eso l había hecho sobre todo por si tenía alguna información sobre Harry.. El le había concedido el acceso a algunos de sus libros más mundanos de su biblioteca personal, algo que parecía haber impresionado mucho a la hija de muggles.

"Voy a tomar su consejo en consideración, profesor" Dijo Hermione fríamente, mientras se levantaba y salía de la oficina.

Dumbledore se quedó allí, para volver a sus planeaciones, reflexionó acerca de su profesor de Defensa contra las Artes Obscuras, estaba actuando un poco extraño. Después de una breve reflexión, llegó a la conclusión e que no era nada por lo que preocuparse. Habían pasado varios años desde que había tenido un contacto cercano con Moody, sus diversas responsabilidades habían afectado sus relaciones sociales.

**o-o-o-o**

Hermione dejó la oficina de Dumbledore d mal humor. ¿Por qué no tomaba sus palabras en serio? Las señales estaban ahí, Harry se estaba obscureciendo pero Dumbledore se negaba a verlo. ¿Acaso Dumbledore realmente se preocupaba por Harry? Hermione sentía que ella estaba haciendo lo correcto, se alejaría de Harry por su propio bien. Tal vez así él entendería que estaba yendo por un camino destructivo. Pero, era cada vez más improbable que Harry viera la verdad. Después de todo, Ginny lo había sorprendido con los ánimos bajos. A pesar de los mejores esfuerzos de Hermione, Ginny aún tenía sentimientos por Harry y él estaba confiando en ella más con cada día que pasaba, mejorando también académicamente, lento pero constante. Lo más probable era que terminara valiéndose por sí mismo. Todo el trabajo duro que Hermione había hecho en Harry se estaba deteriorando ante sus propios ojos.

"Bueno ¿Se lo dijiste a Dumbledore?" Preguntó Ron con voz inquieta, mientras caminaban por el pasillo, pero vio el mal humor de Hermione y dio un paso hacia atrás ligeramente.

"Le hablé de lo que me preocupa, pero él parece pensar que Harry no se está obscureciendo" Dijo Hermione.

"Bueno eso es todo, Dumbledore dijo que Harry no se va a obscurecer ¿Ahora me crees?" Preguntó Ron.

"No, no lo creo, esta es la única vez que Dumbledore no tiene razón en algo, él no es perfecto, y no te atrevas a mirarme así Ronald Weasley" Dijo Hermione acaloradamente.

"Bueno, incluso si Dumbledore o lo hubiera dicho, creo que es bastante tonto, el que Harry pueda obscurecerse, eso es un poco exagerado ¿No?" Preguntó Ron con escepticismo "Quiero decir ¿Qué vas pensar luego? ¿Qué es el hijo secreto de Quién-Tú-Sabes?"

"¡Ron esto es serio!" Gritó Hermione con voz irritada.

"Hermione, escúchame, Harry simplemente no tiene el carácter para hacerlo, su padre y su madre fueron asesinados por Ya-Sabes-Quien" Contestó Ron lentamente "Estás pensando demasiado, eso no puede ser. Es obvio que él puso su nombre en el cáliz de fuego porque es un tonto buscador de atención."

"Oh, vamos Ron, sabes que estás celoso de Harry, él odia su fama ¿Seguramente te has dado cuente?" Preguntó Hermione.

"Bueno, tú no has visto que no hay manera de que Harry se obscurezca" Replicó Ron un poco precipitado "Sabes algo Hermione ¡No siempre tienes la razón! De hecho, no sé cómo te atreves a hablar de celos cuando se trata de Harry."

"¿Qué se supone que significa eso?" Exigió Hermione, mientras tomaba su varita, apuntándola hacia la cara de Ron.

"Harry te ganó hoy en Transfiguración" Respondió Ron con aire de suficiencia "Ya era hora de que alguien te bajara los humos, es una pena que fuera él, sólo va a inflar aún más su cabeza."

"Bueno al menos Harry podría estar desarrollando alguna ambición, Que es más de lo que puedo decir de ti" Gritó Hermione "No has ayudado precisamente a difundir el mensaje del P.E.D.D.O."

"¿Hermione, a ellos…les gusta…trabajar!" Gritó Ron mientras sacaba su varita de su bolsillo, y miraba a Hermione a la cara "Además, no creo que sea buena idea lo que estás haciendo."

"Oh, me imagino que e gustaría que te pusieran a limpiar y a cocinar son recibir un solo Galeón" Dijo Hermione con los ojos sobresaliéndole.

"¿Mira, estás perdiendo el punto de nuevo!" Gritó Ron mientras se erguía en toda su altura "Usas el nombre de Harry como blasón, te aseguro que no le va a gustar en cuanto se entere."

"Harry no va a hacer nada al respecto" Respondió Hermione con voz segura.

"Bueno, si vas a seguir usando su nombre sin su permiso será mejor que pierdas la esperanza de que se vuelva obscuro." Contestó Ron con rabia.

"¿Sabes? No tengo por qué estar aguantando tu actitud" Dijo Hermione.

"¿Quién soporta a quién, Hermione?" Desafió Ron y Hermione tomó su varita y la apuntó directo a Ron. Ron también lo hizo y ambos se apuntaron con las varitas, con las chispas saltando, ninguno se negó a retroceder.

"Bueno ¿Qué tenemos aquí? Dos Gryffindors batiéndose a duelo en el pasillo" Declaró una voz, y ambos palidecieron al ver al profesor Snape caminando hacia ellos por el pasillo, se veía feliz "Y causando una irrupción en el pasillo, creo que serán veinte puntos menos para Gryffindor y una semana de detención para cada uno con Filch a partir de esta noche. Tal vez eso les enseñará a no sacar sus varitas en el pasillo y a actuar como seres humanos civilizados."

Snape se dio la vuelta, caminando lentamente, mientras Ron y Hermione se veían el uno al otro, cada uno pensando que la culpa era del otro, pero sin decir ni una palabra. Hermione se alejó, yendo a la biblioteca el resto del periodo de descanso, mientras que Ron se quedó en el pasillo, hirviendo de frustración. Todo parecía estar cayéndose en pedazos ante sus propios ojos Se preguntó si sería una buena idea pedirle disculpas a Harry, y soportar su fama. A menos Harry no lo atacaba por cada pequeña cosa. Después de pensarlo dos veces Ron decidió no hacerlo por el momento. Dejaría que Harry sufriera un poco más, tal vez así aprendería la lección."

**o-o-o-o**

Esa primera semana después de que el nombre de Harry saliera del Cáliz de Fuego no la hubiera podido soportar sin Ginny, y hasta cierto punto, sin Luna. Todas las miradas, tanto buenas como malas, le eran a Harry un poco incómodas al principio, pero ahora las veía como parte de su rutina. De hecho el estaba bastante aburrido de so, sobre todo con los comentarios obscuros acerca de cómo el había puesto su nombre en el Cáliz. Incluso los comentarios de Malfoy sobre cómo Harry no tenía ninguna posibilidad de sobrevivir al torneo sólo causaban indiferencia en éste. Hubiera sido muy fácil encontrar una forma de evitar participar, pero ahora una parte de Harry quería ganar el Torneo. No por él, sino para demostrar que era más que una leyenda con una cicatriz en su frente. A pesar de que era un poco aprensivo por las razones por las que había entrado y quién lo había metido, Harry s comprometió a sacar el máximo provecho de esa inusual situación. Así, iba a prepararse para que la persona que lo había metido e eso viera que esas tareas no iban a acabar con él.

En es momento se encontraba en Pociones, sentado al lado de Neville. Snape estaba de su habitual mal humor, pero eso era de esperar. Si Snape estuviera de buen humor, se podría pensar que algo estaba mal. Le había dado una poción particularmente difícil de terminar y Harry había visto las instrucciones con calma, leyéndolo lentamente. Sin Hermione a su lado, entendiendo a la perfección las instrucciones, sin ni siquiera estresarse, Harry podía entender las instrucciones a su propia velocidad. Él fue realizando cada paso con cuidado, completando la poción dejada por Snape a su propio ritmo. Por el rabillo del ojo, vio que Neville, quien siempre tuvo problemas en clase de pociones por la intimidación de Snape, a punto de hacer algo que podía causar una pequeña explosión.

"Se supone que tienes que dejar que se enfríe durante unos tres minutos antes de ponerle eso Neville" Murmuró Harry por la esquina de su boca y Neville se detuvo y después asintió. La mayoría de las veces lo hacía bastante bien, antes de cometer una error y destruir su confianza en añicos. Siguiendo la instrucción de Harry, Neville estaba encantado de descubrir que la poción iba por buen camino.

La clase terminaba, Harry le había estado dando discretas instrucciones a Neville cuando parecía que su poción se desviaba a un camino peligroso. Snape se paró en el lugar que estaba Neville, listo para hacer su comentario mordaz de costumbre, pero vio la perfecta poción de Neville lo que pareció una eternidad. Lentamente se volvió hacia la mesa donde Hermione y Ron estaban sentados, fijando sus ojos en Hermione.

"Señorita Granger, creo que le había dicho que no fuera a ayudar al señor Longbottom en mi clase nunca" Dijo Snape con calma.

"¡Yo no lo hice profesor!" Protestó Hermione mientras miraba directo a Harry y a Neville "Harry lo ayudó. Yo lo vi."

"Cinco puntos menos par Gryffindor por su mentira señorita Granger" Dijo Snape con rapidez "No insulte a mi inteligencia. Todos sabes lo inadecuado que es Potter en el arte de hacer pociones, es un milagro que pueda completar la suya propia sin causar desastres."

Hermione miró a Harry, viéndolo directamente, era la primera vez que se había molestado en mirarlo desde la noche del cáliz de fuego. Neville sabiamente guardo silencio y no corrigió al profesor Snape. Snape miró la poción de Harry también, pero ni siquiera mudo hacer un comentario mordaz, Snape sólo se conformó con seguir caminando, revisando la siguiente mesa.

"Todos ustedes van a poner una muestra de su trabajo en mi escritorio, lo deben de marcar claramente para que lo pueda calificar, y los resultados les serán dados durante la próxima clase" Dijo Snape con calma "Pueden retirarse."

Toda la clase se estaba yendo, pero Hermione no dejaba de mirar a Harry mortalmente ofendida. Harry dio un pequeño paso atrás para permitir que Hermione y Ron pudieran paras, Neville estaba junto él.

"Gracias Harry" Le dijo Neville con gratitud, pero tenía una mirada incierta en su rostro "¿Crees que Snape realmente sepa que me ayudaste?"

"Estoy seguro de que lo sabe, pero nunca me da crédito por nada que haga, y al acusarme haría precisamente eso." Dijo Harry mientras miraba a Neville "Creo que tienes el potencial para hacer muy bien, sólo necesitas más confianza en ti mismo."

"Lo sé" Dijo Neville con voz abatida "Es que mi abuela quiere que viva como lo hicieron mis adres y bueno…yo no soy lo suficientemente bueno como para hacerlo."

"Eso está bien pero, ¿Qué es lo que quieres hacer tú?" Preguntó Harry y Neville parecía tan estupefacto que no podía responder a eso, sólo miró a Harry con confusión.

"Bueno, yo amo a mis padres, pero dudo que pueda ser como ellos" Dijo Neville mientras miraba alrededor para asegurarse de que nadie estuviera por allí, antes de mirar a Harry "Nunca le he dicho esto a nadie, pero supongo que tienes derecho a saberlo, quiero decir tú también perdiste a tus padres."

"¿Están muertos?" Preguntó Harry con simpatía en la voz.

"No, eso hubiera sido mucho más amable, ellos enloquecieron por algunos seguidores de Ya-Sabes-Quien, no mucho tiempo después de que fuera derrotado, por la sobreexposición de la maldición Cruciatus, están en San Mungo, vivos, si es que a eso se le puede llamar vida" Dijo Neville obscuramente, Harry no sabía que decir, aunque eso explicaba porqué Neville había reaccionado como lo hizo a la clase de Moody "Eran aurores famosos, entres los mejores según mi abuela, así que tengo demasiado que hacer si quiero alcanzarlos."

"Yo sé lo que se siente" Dijo Harry en voz baja, mientras recordaba cómo algunas personas esperaban que él fuera el símbolo de la pureza incorruptible, alguien que debía ser visto como un símbolo para luchar contra los magos obscuros. En cierto modo, el llamado lado de la luz era peor que la repugnancia de los sangre pura hacia los muggles, ambos tenían prejuicios similares. El pársel estaba demasiado fresco en la memoria de Harry, era un ejemplo perfecto "Sobre todo teniendo en cuenta el torneo, la mayoría de personas en esta escuela piensan que o puse mi nombre, ahora tengo que vivir con mi fama al ojo público."

"Yo no creo que hayas puesto tu nombre en el Cáliz, Harry" Expresó Neville antes de mirar a Harry "¿No hay alguna forma en que puedas salirte del torneo?"

"No, pero ya no lo veo de esa manera, supongo que podría hacer lo mínimo en las tareas pero, no sé cómo explicarlo, pero una parte de mi realmente quiere esforzarse y ganar" Dijo Harry "Además me están dando una excusa sólida para investigar lo que sea y entrenarme, lo que sería extraño en otras situaciones."

"Me imagine que te estarías preparando, tú estás haciendo frente a todo lo malo" Dijo Neville "Lo que es extraño, pareciera que siempre que vienes a Hogwarts cosas extrañas y raras te suceden."

"Eso podría ser planeado" Dijo Harry y Neville asintió, Harry reconoció la expresión en sus ojos "Si quieres unirte a nosotros, eres bienvenido a hacerlo. Hacemos nuestra tarea primero y luego practicamos hechizos por nuestra cuenta."

"¿Estás seguro Harry?" Pregunto Neville con voz insegura, pero así tendría una excusa para alejarse de la sala común de Gryffindor por unas horas. Después de todo era bastante tedioso escuchar a Ron Weasley y a Hermione Granger discutir todo el tiempo "No quiero ser una carga."

"No eres una cargar en lo absoluto Neville, sólo somos Ginny, Luna Lovegood y yo, además podrías contentar a tu abuela un poco" Dijo Harry, y Neville parecía interesado.

"Bueno, me convenciste Harry" Dijo Neville antes de ponerse serio "Ahora no le vas a decir a nadie sobre mis padres ¿verdad?"

"No lo haré, decirlo es tu elección" Dijo Harry "Aunque puedo entender por qué no quieres que nadie sepa, Malfoy y su amigos tienden a utilizar todo para lastimar a la gente."

"Sí, y no querría darles más munición" Respondió Neville inclinando la cabeza "Así que ¿Después de la cena?"

Harry asintió con la cabeza antes de alejarse al Gran Comedor.

**o-o-o-o**

Durante la siguiente semana, Neville, Luna, Ginny y Harry siguieron practicando una variedad de hechizos en salones desocupados. Llegaron a la conclusión de que tenían que ir cambiando de lugar para que nadie supiera lo que estaban haciendo. En ese momento Harry estaba revisando el libro de Oclumancia que había sacado de la biblioteca.

"Escuchen esto" Dijo Harry, mientras los otros tres le dirigían la mirada. "Contrariamente a la creencia popular, una mente bien organizada no es una defensa contra los ataques de legilimancia. De hecho, sólo deja a la mente más desprotegida a los ataques, ya que el atacante puede encontrar las emociones que están buscando con mayor facilidad en una mente organizada. Esto no quiere decir que los pensamientos deban dejarse a la intemperie sino que se deben colocar detrás de una ilusión organizada que permita al Legilimens creer que puede encontrar fácilmente lo que está buscando."

"Tiene perfecto sentido para mí" Dijo Luna "Quiero decir, es como empujar todo el desorden de una habitación debajo de la cama. En el exterior parece como si todo estuviera organizado de manera lógica, pero en realidad cualquier cosa importante está escondida."

"Por lo tanto, tenemos que formar una pantalla que sirva para que Legilimens piense que nuestras mentes son fácilmente legibles, pero dejando allí nuestras emociones y pensamientos, como estarían normalmente" Resumió Ginny.

"Cualquier cosa que funciones, todavía estoy nervioso de que Snape pueda leer la mente" Dijo Neville obscuramente.

"Y también Dumbledore, eso explica por qué parece saberlo todo" Dijo Luna con calma "Nunca he confiado demasiado en él. Alguien cuyos ojos brillas como locos todo el tiempo tiene que ser un poco sospechoso."

"Si alguien puede dominar la Oclumancia primero es Harry" Dijo Ginny "Después de todo, no dice que no tome la misma concentración que se usa para romper la maldición Imperius. Así que una vez que Harry lo consiga, nos podrá ayudar al resto."

Harry asintió con la cabeza, mientras miraba el libro, revisando la parte que hablaba acerca de un error común en la Oclumancia, tenía que ver con limpiar la mente. En realidad, tratar de despejar la mente empujaba los pensamiento al frente peligrosamente ya que eso permitía que un legilimens los leyera.

Él hizo algunas notas más, mientras los otros terminaban su tarea, antes de que empezaran a practicar hechizos. Los aturdidores y los hechizos escudo ya habían sido dominadas por el grupo, junto con otros varios hechizos de bajo nivel. Las maldiciones que provocaban mareos y náuseas podrían haber parecido una tontería, pero serviría para desconcentrar a oponente y los dejaría incapaces de defenderse de hechizos más mortíferos. A luna se le ocurrió la brillante idea de utilizar encantamientos de euforia. Eso causaría que los enemigos se volvieran imprudentes y que no tomaran las cosas en serio, por lo tanto hicieran frente a la situación cuando ya no había solución.

"Es suficiente por hoy" Dijo Harry, y concluyeron la práctica. Estaban practicando varios ataques ofensivos que eran un poco demasiado peligrosos para utilizarlos entre ellos, ya que requerirían un viaje a la enfermería y algunas preguntas incómodas.

"He estado revisando un libro, Harry, había algo acerca de encantos silenciadores" Dijo Ginny "Creo que deberíamos practicar uno de esos, los más sencillos que haya."

"Se supone que debemos verlos hasta sexto año, pero supongo que sería una buena idea que nos adelantemos" Dijo Harry de manera agradable, antes de que revisara el mapa del merodeador "Crouch está en la oficina de Moody otra vez, cada vez que veo, él está allí."

"Tal vez están teniendo una aventura" Sugirió Luna con indiferencia, lo que causo que Ginny, Neville y Harry abrieran grandes los ojos, en diversos estados de repulsión, ninguno de ellos sabía qué decir. Era una de esas declaraciones contundentes, que casi rozaban lo inquietante, que Luna hacía de vez en cuando y a las que no habían palabras para responder.

"Ese ojo, ese ojo" Murmuró Harry con tono horrorizado, Ginny puso sus brazos alrededor de él, abrazándolo, para tratar de consolarlo de esas imágenes traumáticas que la inocente sugerencia de Luna había causado.

"Gracias, Luna" Contestó Ginny, mientras continuaba abrazando a Harry, preguntándose brevemente si su trauma se estaba yendo un poco, no es que le importara.

"De nada" Respondió Luna antes de que se pusiera seria, o al menos seria para Luna "Sin embargo, es extraño que Crouch esté entrando a esa oficina tan a menudo, me pregunto su pasa algo. Quizás Crouch es secretamente un mortífago y ha encerrado a Moody en su propia oficina, en un baúl o algo así, y esta usando una poción multijugos para hacerse pasar por Moody."

"¿El señor Crouch un mortífago?" Preguntó Ginny confundida "No puedo ver a nadie que Percy adore estar en otro lado que no se el lado recto y correcto."

"Podría suceder" Dijo Luna encogiéndose de hombros "A menos que apoyes mi otra teoría…"

"¡NO!" Gritaron Harry, Neville y Ginny al unísono, mientras que una de las teorías de Luna parecía molesta, la otra parecía un poco exagerada. Por otra parte debía de haber alguna explicación por la que Crouch parecía estar todo el tiempo en la oficina de Moody. Tendrían que ir con cuidado, y no dejar que Moody o Crouch supieran que ellos lo sabían. Todo lo que Harry podía hacer era estar en guardia y asegurarse de que sus amigos se quedaran a su lado.

**o-o-o-o**

El salir temprano de clase de Pociones normalmente sería una causa de celebración, pero en ese momento, Harry prefería quedarse con Snape. Cuando Colin Creevey había ido a buscar a Harry, le mencionó con entusiasmo que habría fotógrafos de el Profeta. Eso puso a Harry un poco nervioso, la último cosa que quería era tener una relación con la prensa, pero también era importante ir, ya que iban a comprobar que su varita no tuviera ningún defecto.

"¿Me agrada que hayas podido venir, Harry!" Ludo Bagman gritó de una manera caricaturesca y Harry rodó un poco los ojos, no había tenido opción sobre si quería venir. Vio a los directores de as tres escuelas y Crouch entré las sombras. Harry no podía dejar de notar que se veía un poco enfermo, y más preguntas se formaron en su mente. También vio a los tres campeones, mucho mayores que él, pero Harry no iba a dejarse intimidar. Finalmente vio al fabricante de varita, Ollivander, en el fondo de la habitación. Bagman dio un paso hacia atrás, para revelar a una mujer de cabello rubio con gafas. Harry advirtió de inmediato un "ambiente periodístico" en ella "Ella es Rita Skeeter, una reportera del Profeta, ella está aquí para hacer una pequeña entrevista sobre el torneo."

"Vamos, Ludo, no creo que vaya a ser tan pequeña" Dijo Rita mientras miraba a Harry, con una expresión de cálculo en su rostro. Harry supo automáticamente que la entrevista no iba a ser sobre el torneo , sino que esto iba a ser sobre él. "Ahora, estoy segura de que Harry puede venir y hablar conmigo, una pequeña muestra de cómo es nuestro campeón más joven."

"Si vas a hablar conmigo, será en público, donde haya testigos que puedan ver lo que diga" Contestó Harry con firmeza, haciendo que Rita se desconcertara un poco "Después de todo, no queremos que accidentalmente mal interpretes algo que pueda decir. Podría ser muy malo para tu reputación y podría poner en peligro tus posibilidades de futuras entrevistas."

"Oh, por supuesto Harry" Dijo Rita con voz insegura, antes de que ella recuperara la compostura. Ella tendría que tomarlo a la ligera. Harry no era el niño ingenuo que había esperado que fuera "Pero , estoy segura de que a los lectores les gustaría saber exactamente ¿Cómo entraste al Torneo de los Tres Magos y cómo el Cáliz de Fuego fue engañado para que pensara que eran más de tres campeones?"

"Soy el primero en la línea que quiere saberlo" Dijo Harry y Rita enarcó las cejas, así que Harry decidió darle más detalles "Alguien puso mi nombre en el cáliz de fuego, no sé cómo ni por qué. No quiero esperar a saber el motivo que tuvo para hacerlo."

"Naturalmente" dijo Rita, y Harry podía decir que ella estaba especulando y tenía la sensación de que inventaría una historia sobre la existencia de un complot para asesinar al Niño-Que –Vivió, sin lugar a dudas criticaría de lo lindo al Ministerio por su incompetencia. Si de esa forma Rita quería interpretar sus declaraciones, Harry no podía ser considerado responsable de nada que Rita dijera. Siempre y cuando ella no escribiera descaradas mentiras sobre Harry y sus amigos, a Harry no le importaba lo que ella escribiera.

"¿Eso sería todo?" Preguntó Harry y Rita asintió.

"Sí, Harry, te doy las gracias por sacar a la luz algo sobre lo que sucedió en las últimas semanas" Respondió Rita con una sonrisa calculadora en su rostro, mientras se alejaba Harry cuando comenzó la valoración de las varitas.

**o-o-o-o**

Después de la valoración de las varitas, en la que la varita de Harry probó que estaba en buen funcionamiento todavía, el tiempo previo a la primera prueba parecía correr deprisa. Harry había recibido una carta de Sirius, diciéndole que se encontraran por la chimenea de la Sala Común de Gryffindor a la medianoche, el sábado anterior al torneo , el cual cayó el fin de semana de Hogsmeade. Mientras tanto , Harry, Ginny, Luna y Neville habían seguido pasando la mayor parte de su tiempo libre juntos, tanto para seguir entrenando como para pasar el rato.

El artículo del Profeta salió, lo escribió Rita Skeeter, ella cuestionaba al Ministerio y a Dumbledore por la falta de seguridad en torno al cáliz de fuego, lo que había permitido que Harry entrara en el Torneo de los Tres Magos. Hubieron más de un par de monos aulladores dirigidos a Dumbledore en el Gran Salón, algo les causó gran diversión a los cuatro.

El fin de semana de Hogsmeade llegó y Harry esperaba en la sala común a Ginny. Neville y Luna ya habían se habían adelantó a Hogsmeade. Más tarde se reunirían con Harry y Ginny. Ellos iban a hacer un viaje a otro lado, a escondidas iban a ir por red flu al Callejón Diagon desde el pueblo, para poder ir a Gringotts. Harry necesitaba echarle un vistazo a sus finanzas, para ver de cuánto dinero disponía.

"¿Listo para irnos, Harry? " Preguntó Ginny mientras Harry miraba hacia arriba, viendo como Ginny descendía del dormitorio de niñas. Últimamente había estado pensando en lo bonita que era en los momentos más extraños. Ahora, mientras la veía caminar hacia él , Harry pensaba que ella nunca se había visto más hermosa en su vida y se dio cuenta de cuan estupenda era. Llevaba una blusa verde que parecía ser un par de centímetros corta para ella, ya que exponía una pequeña cantidad de piel que atrajo los ojos de Harry y parecía que en su prisa por estar lista, se había olvidado de abotonarse un par de botones. La falda no era demasiado corta, pero hacía lucir sus piernas suaves y bien formadas. A parte estaba su pelo rojo llameante y sus hermosos ojos marrones, junto con la sonrisa en su cara que no hacía más que mejorar su belleza, Harry encontró cada paso que ella daba absolutamente fascinante.

Ginny sonrió, satisfecha por el efecto que estaba teniendo en Harry, pero lo miró bien y se dio cuenta de que estaba teniendo un efecto similar sobre ella. Él no era demasiado musculoso, pero tampoco era una persona demasiado flaca y sus ojos verdes eran extremadamente hermosos, aunque estuvieran cubiertos con esas gafas. También estaba su pelo desordenado, el hacía que Ginny se sintiera tentado a pasar sus dedos a través de el y desordenarlo aún más.

"Wow, Ginny, te ves muy bien" Dijo Harry con firmeza, abreviado los pensamientos que pasaban por su mente, algunos de ellos no muy _amigables_.

"Gracias Harry, te también te ves muy bien" Dijo Ginny con una sonrisa, mientras miraba a Harry. Aunque ella sólo tenía trece años de edad, los cuerpos de las brujas maduraron en sus años de adolescencia más rápido que los de sus homólogos muggles. Si no la conocieran, Ginny podría hacerse pasar como una quinceañera al menos.

"Tenemos un montón de cosas que hacer hoy, deberíamos irnos" Sugirió Harry y Ginny asintió con un suspiro, y los dos adolescentes se fueron. Tenían cosas urgentes que hacer antes de que pudieran pasar un tiempo juntos .

**o-o-o-o**

Después de tomar el Flu desde las Tres Escobas al Caldero Chorreante, Harry y Ginny se dirigieron directamente hacia el callejón Diagon, dirigiéndose hacia el edificio de mármol que era Gringotts. Ambos se metieron al interior, cuando entraron el banco estaba casi vacío. Rápidamente, se movieron justo en frente de un escritorio, en donde un duende muy maleducado estaba esperando, mirándolos fijamente.

"¿Puedo ayudarles?" Preguntó el duende con calma.

"Hola , soy Harry Potter y me preguntaba si podrían decirme exactamente cuanto oro tengo en mi bóveda " dijo Harry mientras él y Ginny se sentaban.

"Bóvedas, señor Potter" Lo corrigió el duende con voz aburrida.

"¿Qué quiere decir con bóvedas? " preguntó Harry con confusión en su voz.

"Exactamente lo que significa, señor Potter, bóvedas en plural significa que usted tiene más de una, en su caso tres " recitó el duende con suavidad " Para ser precisos, la bóveda a la que ya ha tenido acceso, la cual se creó como una manera de pagar su estancia en Hogwarts y para dar los pagos regulares sus tutores para la comida, la casa y la ropa. "

"Espere un minuto, a los Dursley les pagaban para que yo estuviera con ellos" Repitió Harry con voz sorprendida.

"Sí, ellos tienen pagos mensuales regulares, fue ordenado por sus padres, no importa con quién se haya enviado a vivir" contestó el duende con voz aburrida mientras Harry y Ginny intercambiaban miradas de sorpresa. Los Dursley siempre le habían dicho que era una carga, una pérdida de dinero, pero se les pagaba el dinero suficiente para satisfacer sus necesidades. Harry estaba casi seguro de que se llevaron el dinero que les fue dado por él y lo gastaban en cosas extra para Dudley, otra cosa para odiar a los Dursley. Aunque él no le había dicho todo a Ginny, sí le había dicho lo suficiente para que ella se enojara y se alegraba de su decisión de mantener ciertos aspectos de su estancia en los Dursley en secreto "Supongo, por la mirada en su cara, que no lo trataron tan bien como se suponía."

"Sí, esa es una manera de decirlo" Dijo Harry mientras sentía que Ginny lo estaba peinado con su mano, para hacerlo sentir cómodo. "¿Qué pasa con las otros dos bóvedas de las que habla?"

"Bueno, es la bóveda de la familia Potter, por supuesto, ya que usted es el último miembro superviviente de la familia, tiene el derecho de acceder al oro y tesoros en el interior, no importa lo que el Ministerio de la Magia o cualquier otra persona diga" Respondió el duende, básicamente diciéndole a Harry que Dumbledore no tenía derecho a evitar que entrara a esa bóveda. "También hay otra bóveda modificada poco después de que usted naciera por su madre. Al parecer, ella invirtió todo el oro que ganó en un trabajo que tuvo durante los meses de verano cuando fue a Hogwarts en varios negocios mágicos, muchos de ellos muy rentables y la resultados están en la bóveda, que todavía está haciendo dinero mientras hablamos. Además, hay algo más que le puede resultar de interés en esa bóveda. Ella dejó todo parA usted."

"Me gustaría ver qué hay en la bóveda de mi mamá" Respondió Harry con calma y el duende asintió.

"Lo imaginé, voy a enviar a alguien a que lo lleve ahora mismo y se preparará un informe de todos sus activos que puede pasar a recoger cuando salga" Dijo el duende mientras Harry asentía, pero Ginny miró el duende con el ceño fruncido.

"Sólo una pregunta, ¿Cómo es que Harry no supo nada de estas bóvedas hasta hoy?" Preguntó Ginny.

"No lo preguntó" Contestó el duende con rapidez, antes de que estirara el cuello hacia un lado "¡Corkshift!"

Un duende se acercó y miró a Ginny y a Harry .

"Escolta al señor Potter y a su acompañante a la bóveda doce cero uno" Dijo el duende y Corkshift asintió, antes de que hiciera un gesto a Harry y Ginny para que lo siguieran al carro. Los dos se subieron, Ginny permitió que Harry la ayudara a entrar, mientras estaban sentados uno junto al otro , Corkshift los miró.

"Prepárense y mantengan las manos en el carro en todo momento" ordenó Corkshift en mientras el carro empezaba a avanzar en la vía hacia la bóveda. Hubieron varias idas y vueltas, y una curva cerrada, Ginny se deslizó en el regazo de Harry. Harry pasó el brazo por la cintura de Ginny para sostenerla firmemente. Lo último que quería era que su amiga se cayera del carro. Harry la abrazó con fuerza, mientras Ginny se apoyó en el brazo, las piernas más apretadas sobre su regazo. Cuando su viaje terminó, Ginny se deslizó lentamente sobre el regazo de Harry para poder pararse, mientras Harry también se levantaba, con la sangre volviéndoles lentamente a la cabeza, Corkshift caminó hacia adelante, y presionó su dedo contra una grieta entre la puerta de la bóveda y trazó algo en eso, haciendo que la puerta de la bóveda se abriera.

En el interior había una gran cantidad de oro y plata, lo que hizo que Harry, temeroso, diera paso atrás. Entre el contenidos de esta bóveda y el contenido de su bóveda de la escuela, estaba más que asegurado para toda su vida, sin siquiera pensar en el oro que sin duda estaba en la bóveda de la familia Potter. Moviéndose hacia delante, Harry se abrió paso, tomando la única cosa en la bóveda que no era oro, una pequeña caja de color negro con una nota doblada en su interior. La abrió rápidamente y Harry tomó la nota de la caja, la desenrolló antes de comenzar a leer despacio y con atención.

_Querido Harry :_

_Puede parecer extraño y hasta un poco paranoico para mí escribir esto. Mientras hablo en estos momento, estamos a punto de pasar a la clandestinidad, bajo el encantamiento Fidelio. Dumbledore está lanzando el encanto y parece que Peter va a ser el guardián secreto, a pesar de que estamos usando Sirius como señuelo para sacar a Voldemort de nuestro camino. James piensa que vamos a estar a salvo, Dumbledore nos aseguró que lo estaríamos. Amo a tu padre, pero él tiene muchos defectos, incluyendo esa confianza ciega hacia todo lo que Dumbledore dice, a veces sin tomarse la molestia de formular su propia opinión. Espero que en este momento que los dos están bien pero no podemos ocultarnos para siempre y si estás leyendo esto, mis temores eran totalmente justificados._

_James podría no tener la precaución de dejar una carta, por si algo pasara, pero él te diría que te divirtieras, jugaras Quidditch, salieras con chicas, le hicieras bromas a al gente. Tiendo a encontrarme de acuerdo con esto hasta cierto punto , después de todo, ¿Qué sería tu vida si no la disfrutaste?_

_Ahora algunos consejos para ayudarte realmente a sobrevivir a parte de los consejos de James. Antes de que nacieras, fue la razón por la que fuimos a la clandestinidad, fue una profecía. Aunque, yo no la tome como un evangelio, me temo que Voldemort podría tomar en serio cualquier cosa que pueda poner en peligro su poder. Dumbledore tuvo que decirnos la profecía para poder convencerme de seguir su plan, y aquí está la profecía, en su totalidad:_

_**El único con poder para derrotar al Señor Tenebroso se acerca... , Nacido de los que lo han desafiado tres veces, vendrá al mundo al concluir el séptimo mes...Y el Señor Tenebroso lo señalará como su igual, pero él tendrá un poder que el Señor Tenebroso no conoce...Y uno de los dos deberá morir a manos del otro, pues ninguno de los dos podrá vivir mientras siga el otro con vida...El único con poder para derrotar al Señor Tenebroso nacerá al concluir el séptimo mes**_

"¿Una profecía? " preguntó Ginny mientras ella se veía atónita, estaba leyendo por encima del hombro de Harry, y un poco de rabia apareció en sus ojos. "Todo esto, el hecho de que Voldemort quiera matarte, ¡es por una maldita profecía!"

"Me temo que sí" Confirmó Harry con un suspiro, mientras releía la Profecía, tratando de averiguar lo que significaba. Si tenía razón, él era el único que podía derrotar a Voldemort, y viceversa. Podía ver la mirada de disgusto en el rostro de Ginny, eso indicaba que ella pensaba que Adivinación era una absoluta basura y Harry estuvo de acuerdo. Si Voldemort no hubiera seguido a sus paranoicos instintos nada de esto hubiera pasado e irónicamente, Voldemort podría no haber sido expulsado de su cuerpo.

_Voldemort sólo conoce la primera línea de la Profecía. Nunca tomé Adivinación pero leyéndola, parece que Voldemort podría no ser capaz de morir si no te marca como su igual. Incluso si parece que se ha terminado, él volverá y tendrás que estar preparado . Aprende toda la magia que puedas, lo más rápido posible. Él tendrá muchos años de experiencia sobre ti, por lo que necesitaras todo lo que sepas. Incluso si dicha magia es cuestionable por las estrechas normas de mentalidad del mundo mágico. Si la gente va a intentar convertirte en lo que no eres para tratar de asegurar tu supervivencia, entonces realmente no vale la pena el tiempo de todos modos. Entiende quiénes son tus amigos de verdad, quiénes van a estar junto a ti, no importa lo que pase. Escucha a tu corazón y no lo que la gente te diga que es correcto._

_Además, el mundo mágico en general es corrupto y defectuoso. Si alguna vez tienes la oportunidad perfecta, arreglarlo, por cualquier medio necesario. No caigas en la trampa de quedarse con el status quo de la luz y la oscuridad. Ambas partes son corruptas, por diferentes razones._

_En la caja están las notas que hice durante mi carrera como creadora hechizos. Dejé de hacerlo cuando me casé con James y la mayoría de los hechizos podrían ser triviales, pero si puedes encontrar algo útil ahí, entonces yo quiero que lo utilices. Y recuerda, no importa el camino que tomes, tu padre y yo estaremos orgullosos de ti. No dejes que nadie te diga que estaríamos decepcionados por algo que haces. Sobre todo si esa persona tiene una larga barba blanca y un brillo perpetuo en sus ojos._

_Buena suerte,_

_Tu Madre ._

Harry se puso de pie, sus ojos revisando la nota. Ginny se mantuvo en silencio, dejando que Harry recuperara la compostura, él dobló la nota y la puso en su bolsillo. Luego se movió otra vez, antes de agarrar dos sacos. Harry comenzó rápidamente a llenarlos con oro, antes de girarse y darle una a Ginny.

"Harry, no tienes por qué hacerlo" Protestó Ginny.

"No tengo por qué, pero lo voy a hacer de todos modos" Respondió Harry, mientras lo ponía en la mano de Ginny. "Eres mi amiga Ginny, y si alguien se merece tener cosas bonitas, eres tú. Es mi manera de decirte gracias por animarme cuando estaba deprimido cuando mi nombre salió del cáliz . No es caridad ni nada de eso."

Ginny abrió la boca para protestar pero Harry la miró con una mirada suplicante en sus ojos. Suspirando, Ginny deseó que Harry no usara esas cosas sobre ella. Eso le daba una ventaja injusta.

"Gracias Harry, lo agradezco, pero lo hubiera hecho incluso si no tuvieras ni un knut" contestó Ginny en un tono de voz derrotado lo que hizo que Harry le diera una sonrisa que sólo la hizo ver lo maravilloso que Harry era. Ella sabía que él iba a decir algo que la hiciera sentir mejor acerca de toda la situación.

"Usted no tiene que decírmelo Ginny, lo sé, pero puedo sentir tu malestar por no poder tener cosas buenas debido a la situación económica de tu familia" Respondió Harry "No tiene importancia, pero si puedo ayudarte de cualquier manera, estaré feliz de hacerlo."

Ginny respondió lanzando sus brazos alrededor de Harry, abrazándolo en un gesto de agradecimiento. Harry deslizó sus brazos alrededor de ella, el gesto le hizo despertar cálidos y alentadores sentimientos, en realidad apenas y tenían espacio para respirar y no aplastar sus costillas. Se separaron, y regresaron al carro como si nada fuera de lo común hubiera sucedido. Corkshift les permitió entrar en el carro, se dirigieron de regreso al vestíbulo del banco, donde el duende los había atendido, allí él estaba esperándolos, con pergamino en sus manos.

"Aquí tiene, señor Potter, los recuentos de sus tres bóvedas, creo que estará muy contento, teniendo en cuenta que el equilibrio general tiene más ceros en ella que la sesión del Wizengamot " Dijo el duende suavemente, mientras le entregaba a Harry el pergamino, mientras los dos salían del carro, los ojos de Harry se abrieron, cuando miró la cantidad de dinero que tenía disponible .

Eso sí que era una gran cantidad de oro.

**o-o-o-o**

Pasaron las horas siguientes en el Callejón Diagon. Mientras que Harry sólo había planeado ir allí a echar un vistazo a sus finanzas en Gringotts, Ginny lo había convencido de ir a comprar ropa nueva, girando la lógica de Harry que él utilizó en ella sobre las cosas buenas que se merecía. Siendo un muchacho, estaba desinteresado en la compra de ropa, pero Ginny ayudó a hacer la experiencia menos dolorosa. Ella tenía buen gusto y después de eso, Harry fue a una tienda de óptica en el Callejón Diagon para conseguir lentes de contacto. Ginny había señalado sin rodeos que si perdía las gafas o que se rompían durante un duelo, estaba jodido. Los lentes de contacto no eran nada del otro mundo, pero se ajustarían a los cambios en los ojos y nunca tendrían que limpiarlos.

En ese momento, después de que el viaje de compras improvisada había concluido, lo cual habría sido mucho más doloroso si Ginny no hubiera estado con él, se sentaron en la heladería de Florean Fortescue. Ellos no habían tenido la oportunidad de comer en el almuerzo y Harry tendía que tomar su poción reposición de nutrientes con el estómago lleno. Ginny volvió con sus helados, se sentó, dándole un helado a Harry.

"No te preocupes Harry, ya lo pagué, es lo menos que puedo hacer" Comentó Ginny, antes de que Harry pudiera decir nada.

"Gracias, Ginny" Respondió Harry, mientras la observaba inclinarse sobre la mesa, para tomar una cuchara para su helado, no era capaz de quitaren los ojos de encima. Claro que había docenas de hermosas chicas sólo en la casa Gryffindor, pero había algo sorprendente en de Ginny, algo que la había hecho aún más hermoso a sus ojos. Él le dio un mordisco a su helado, ella era su amiga, pero Harry estaba empezando a ver que tenía el potencial de ser algo más.

"Harry, ¿Pasa algo malo?" Preguntó Ginny, frunciendo el ceño, Harry parecía estar concentrándose profundamente en algo. Lentamente, Harry volvió sus ojos hacia Ginny y Ginny se preguntó si debería haber comprado un palo cuando ella cuando tuvo oportunidad, para golpear a todas las chicas que se le insinuaban a Harry. Sabía que se estaba ejerciendo cada pequeño de control de sí misma para no agarrarlo y besarlo con locura, porque no quería asustarlo por una acción tan impulsiva.

"Estaba pensando en la carta, la que mi mamá me dejó" Respondió Harry evasivamente, antes de que él se inclinara hacia Ginny "Es casi como si me estuviera animando a derrocar a ambos lados y reformar el mundo mágico a mi propia imagen."

"Realmente , no eres el único que tiene esa impresión" Dijo Ginny con una mirada pensativa "No lo sé, pero tenemos que prepararnos para Voldemort, todos nosotros, tenemos que dejar que Neville y Luna también lo sepan, ahora hay que preocuparnos por prepararnos. Porque, él trató de volver, dos veces, y quién sabe cuántas veces más que no sabemos. Uno de sus intentos en realidad podrían funcionar, nos preocuparemos de derrocar al Ministerio después."

"Buen punto, Ginny" Concordó Harry entre bocado y bocado de su helado , sin saber si Ginny estaba hablando en serio o no con su última declaración. Lo hizo sonreír y Harry tendría que intensificar sus esfuerzos para aprender magia sólo para tener la oportunidad de luchar para vencer a Voldemort. "Más viajes dentro de la Sección Prohibida, tal vez bajo la Capa de Invisibilidad en la noche. Esta vez si un libro empieza a gritar, sabemos encantos silenciadores , así que podremos hacerlos callar."

Ginny se rió por la referencia de la primera vez de Harry bajo la capa de invisibilidad. Ambos adolescentes terminaron su helado. Harry se tomó su poción de reposición de nutrientes antes de mirar su reloj. Sus ojos se agrandaron cuando vio la hora, habían pasado varias horas desde la hora en que los estudiantes debían regresar de Hogsmeade .

"Ginny, ¿Te das cuenta de que nos perdimos la reunión con Neville y Luna? Son casi las seis de la tarde" Preguntó Harry con voz alarmada .

"Entenderán, sólo tendremos que decirles que tus asuntos en Gringotts tardaron más de lo que esperabas" dijo Ginny con un tono tranquilizador en la voz, lamiendo lentamente un poco de helado que tenía en los dedos , mientras recordaba a Luna diciéndole que ellos dos se reunirían con ella y Harry. Eso mientras Ginny y Harry no se desviaran del camino. Volvieron a tomar el Flu de vuelta a Las Tres Escobas donde podrían colarse de nuevo en Hogwarts bajo la capa de invisibilidad.

**o-o-o-o**

Después de comprobar que no había nadie, Harry y Ginny tomaron uno de los pasajes de regreso a Hogwarts. Tenían la ventaja de un cuarto de escobas en la parte posterior de las Tres Escobas que llegaba a debajo de las gradas de Hogwarts. Los dos caminaron por debajo de las gradas y lo que vieron, les sorprendió.

"Dragones" Jadeó Ginny en estado de shock mientras miraba a cuatro dragones moviéndose en el campo, los ojos de Harry se abrieron, su mente buscaba explicaciones de su presencia, ninguna de ellas demasiado lógicas, pero llegó a una conclusión sombría.

"¿No crees que ... " Declaró Harry después de encontrar su voz.

"Espero que no" Respondió Ginny en voz alarmada mientras sus ojos miraban a uno de los dragones disparar fuego hacia el campo de Quidditch, el fuego pasó por encima de los árboles del Bosque Prohibido .

"Lo son " Concluyó Harry tristemente .

"¡Tienen que estar bromeando!" Ginny gritó con vehemencia, antes de que Harry pusiera suavemente su mano sobre su boca para prevenir un arranque de ira, además de que podrían atraer la atención de los manipuladores de dragón. Ambos dieron unos pasos hacia delante cautelosamente, para poder oír mejor. Ginny vio a Charlie a lo lejos y a Hagrid también. Estaban lo suficientemente cerca como para escuchar un poco de lo que estaban diciendo.

"Entonces, ¿Qué tienen que hacer?" Preguntó Hagrid. "¿Pelear con ellos?"

"No, nada de eso, tienes que pasar a través de ellos, para conseguir un huevo de oro, si no me equivoco" Respondió Charlie en voz baja y con seriedad en la voz. "Ellos quisieron que trajéramos madres de anidación, si lo puedes creer. "

Harry sintió que Ginny suspiró detrás de su mano las palabras "madres en anidación" y el miedo le llenó la cara. Lentamente, Harry quitó la mano de su boca .

"Ginny, las dragones en anidación, supongo no es agradable estar cerca de ellas" Murmuró Harry , en busca de una explicación .

"Teniendo en cuenta la forma en que son conocidas por desgarrar dragones mucho más grandes que ellas sólo para que miraron mal a sus huevos, sí Harry, esto es muy malo" Respondió Ginny mientras agarraba el brazo de Harry, sus rodillas estaban un poco tambaleantes. "Yo no sé cómo podrían incluso considerar a este torneo seguro para personas mayores de edad, y mucho menos a alguien que no tiene una educación mágica completa. ¿Qué estaban pensando?"

"Voy a estar bien " Respondió Harry tratando de tranquilizarse a sí mismo tanto como Ginny "Me enfrenté a un basilisco, ¿Recuerdas? "

"Sí, es cierto , pero estas cosas son mucho peores , especialmente los Colacuernos, recuerdo que Charlie lo mencionó una vez" dijo Ginny con voz aterrada, mientras sus ojos miraban a los dragones que disparan fuego y uno de ellos empezó a salirse de control. Comenzó a haber un alboroto y se necesitó a un equipo de ocho magos tirar tres rondas de hechizos impresionantes antes de ser poder someterlo y otra ronda para ponerlo a dormir.

Harry lo miró y, al ver el campo quemado, se echó hacia atrás, para de regresar a la escuela. Vio Karkaroff acechando en las sombras mientras iban de regreso a Hogwarts y Madame Maxime estaba con Hagrid, así que pensó que sería mejor decírselo a Cedric. Después de todo, él había ayudado a Harry a esquivar una bala*, de un modo indirecto.

En este momento, tenía que llegar hasta el castillo y asegurarse de que la Sala Común de Gryffindor se hubiera vaciado, ya que tenía que ponerse en contacto con Sirius.

* * *

_**Capítulo siguiente: Sirius, preparaciones de último minuto, la primera prueba, y una confrontación que viene gestándose desde hace cuatro capítulos.**_

**Comentarios:**

**carlitoslokillo; Que bueno que te guste el capítulo :D espero que sigas leyendo la historia.**

**Soul of Demon; Gracias por comentar, sí, los primero capítulo son muy emocionantes, pero los que vienen están aún mejor :) ¿Te gusta el anime? A mi también ¿No se nota por mi imagen de portada verdad? :p Yo tampoco podía leer nada que no fuera de anime al principio (Dígase Inuyasha) pero después me sumergí en Harry Potter y quedé 0º0 Espero que sigas leyendo la historia, nos vemos.**

**KorePotter: ¡Hola! Gracias por comprenderme :,) en serio gracias por leer esta traducción, yo también pasé a leer una de las tuyas debo decir que me encantó, espero que pronto actualices :) Tienes razón siempre hay una manera de entenderle al inglés y al traducir nos ayudamos a mejorar ese idioma (que yo personalmente odio). Está historia se pone muy buena por lo que creo que terminarás leyéndola en su idioma original pero por favor también lee este humilde traducción. Que bueno que no te caiga bien Ron, a mí siempre me pareció molesto como el infierno, incluso en los libros. De Hermione te diré que como se comporta ahora no es nada, en los próximos capítulos actúa como una verdadera perra, perdona la palabra. Espero que sigas leyendo este fic, Nos vemos.**

**ACLARACIONES**

***No se qué quiso decir el autor/a, tal vez la palabra está mal escrita y quería poner knife, cuchillo ¿? No lo sé pero espero que entiendan el sentido de la oración.**

***Aquí me perdí un poco, pero según entendí Cedric salvó a Harry de que siguiera enamorado de alguien como Cho, o tal vez lo salvó en los libros y yo no recuerdo, si alguien sabe si pasó en los libros por favor pónganlo.**


	5. Dragón

**¡Hola! Aquí está el quinto capítulo. Gracias a todos los que dejaron sus comentarios (Los contesto hasta abajo), que bueno que les siga gustando este fic. **

**Una profunda disculpa por haberme tardado en actualizar el fic, pero es que acaba de terminar mi periodo de evaluación T_T a parte tengo que ir a cursos para ingresar a la universidad y a parte tengo que estudiar, eso consume mucho mi tiempo, pero prometo tomar más de m tiempo para seguir traduciendo este fic.**

**Como siempre una disculpa por las faltas de ortografía y por los dedazos. A unas frases sí les cambié un poco algunas palabras, hay algunas frases que son intraducibles y traté adaptarlas lo mejor que pude al español. Disfruten :D**

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter NO es mío, es propiedad de J. K. Rowling. TAMPOCO esta historia es mía, es propiedad de megamatt09, yo sólo la traduzco para que más personas puedan leerla.**

* * *

**Dragón**

Harry y Ginny se dirigieron hacia la Sala Común de Gryffindor, la reunión de Harry con Sirius se acercaba rápidamente. Ginny parecía un poco agitada de ver a los dragones, y con toda franqueza, Harry tampoco se sentía del todo bien. El hecho de que sólo tenía que conseguir un huevo de oro pasando por un dragón en lugar de luchar contra él realmente no lo ayudaba, no después de enterarse de que las madres en anidación rasgaban en pedazos a quien fuera que amenazara sus huevos. Incluso los otros dragones podrían ser mucho más grandes del que había visto, y Harry estaría mucho más abajo que ellos y no podría distinguir la diferencia de un huevo de oro de un huevo común.

Harry también tenía rondando por la cabeza la carta que había recibido de su madre, y también lo que se había enterado en Gringotts sobre los Dursley, que ellos en realidad recibían dinero por cuidar de él. Ahora que ya había salido del shock de averiguarlo, Harry decidió que tendría que hacer un viaje de vuelta muy pronto, tal vez durante las vacaciones de Navidad, para ver si podía detener los pagos, y quizás recuperar todo el oro que se les había dado a los Dursley. Harry se enojaba cuando pensaba cuántos regalos de cumpleaños de Dudley y regalos de Navidad debían de haber sido comprados usando su oro.

En cuanto a descubrir que Dumbledore podría haber sabido que sus padres cambiaron de guardián secreto, eso era típico. El problema con eso era que, si bien eso podría haber limpiado a Sirius de la acusación de ser el guardián secreto, no se borrarían los cargos de asesinato. A menos que se encontrara a Colagusano, el Ministerio todavía creería que Sirius había matado a Colagusano y a todos esos muggles, aunque con un razonamiento ligeramente diferente. Con respecto a si podía conseguir que el Ministerio creyera que Dumbledore sabía del guardián desde el principio. Por mucho que Harry odiara admitirlo, la palabra de su madre significaría muy poco cuando se mantenía en contra de Dumbledore. Ella era una bruja nacida de muggles, después de todo, eso importaba demasiado. El mundo mágico necesitaba ser arreglado, ambos lados, pero por qué lado empezar confundía a Harry.

La profecía, sólo significaba que Harry tendría que estudiar aún más duro de lo que estaba haciéndolo para el Torneo y debía de practicar magia más avanzada. Él había llegando a la conclusión de que tendría que aprender todo lo que pudiera sobre magia negra, no porque amara esa magia. Voldemort no iba a usar hechizos defensivos y totalmente débiles, si es que alguna vez se metían en un duelo, él usaría directamente magia letal y peligrosa. Harry sabía que las personas se volverían en contra de él, aún más de lo que lo hacían en ese momento, si él aprendía por gusto la magia negra, pero también sabía que sus amigos se quedarían a su lado. Él podría prescindir perfectamente de las personas que lo señalarían como obscuro sólo por hacer lo necesario para sobrevivir, de hecho, esa era una de las razones por las que el mundo mágico estaba tan malo.

"¿Harry?" Ginny le dijo mientras pasaban por el agujero del retrato y se dirigían hacia la sala común de Gryffindor "Voy a poner encantos en las salidas de los dormitorios, pero creo que podría ser una buena idea si me quedo a vigilar en la entrada, así, bajo el manto. Nunca se puede ser demasiado cuidadoso."

"Gracias, Ginny" dijo Harry amablemente, antes de levantar la ligeramente capa, para poder avanzar. Miró alrededor de la sala común, la cual estaba vacía y comprobó el mapa para confirmarlo. Aparte de Ginny, todo el mundo parecía estar en su cama.

Harry miró hacia adelante, hacia el fuego, éste comenzó a crujir con vida y el rostro de Sirius comenzó a formarse en el mismo fuego. Si Harry no hubiera visto la cabeza del señor Diggory en el fuego cuando se quedó en la Madriguera, habría saltado del susto.

"Buenas noches Harry" Dijo Sirius mientras miraba a Harry "¿Cómo has estado últimamente?"

"Lo suficientemente bien, Sirius" Respondió Harry con un suspiro "Todo este lío del torneo me ha estado sacando un poco de quicio, pero al menos mis amigos han estado aquí para apoyarme a pesar de todo."

"Sí, estoy seguro, ¿Cómo han estado haciéndolo Ron y Hermione de todos modos?" Preguntó Sirius y Harry de repente suspiró.

"No lo sé, realmente no he hablado con ellos desde que comenzó el lío con el cáliz de fuego" Respondió Harry rápidamente, Sirius lo miró desde el fuego con una ceja levantada "Sí, ellos creen que puse mi nombre en el cáliz de fuego."

"Después de todo lo que han pasado juntos, ¡No creí que fueran a hacer algo así!" Gritó Sirius con voz alarmada mientras miraba a Harry, parecía casi tan molesto como Harry lo estaba con Ron y los últimos problemas de actitud de Hermione. "Ambos, pensé que habías dicho que tus amigos estaban ... "

"Ellos están a mi lado, tengo amigos de verdad ahora, Sirius" dijo Harry "Fue difícil aceptarlo al principio, créeme, pero ahora es lo mejor. Mis calificaciones están mejorando, yo nunca he sido más feliz en mi vida, y que podría ser mucho mejor que haya cortado los lazos con ellos. Por lo que sé, podrían haber sacado su Colagusano interno en cualquier momento."

"Sí, eso es cierto Harry, pero la cosa es, que no habían señales que apuntaban a que Colagusano los hubiera vendido a Voldemort" Respondió Sirius "Quiero decir, durante nuestros años en Hogwarts, nunca mostró ninguna señal de que alguna vez se fuera a volver en nuestra contra. Además, tal vez él fue más astuto de lo que nunca le dimos el crédito o tal vez sólo cambió. De lo contrario, Yo no hubiera sugerido que cambiaran de Guardián Secreto."

"Muy cierto, me pregunto el motivo real por el que Colagusano resultó así" reflexionó Harry pensativamente " Pero eso no es importante en este momento, dijiste que tenías algunas cosas que necesitabas decirme cara a cara."

"Por supuesto que si Harry" Dijo Sirius serio "La cosa es que realmente necesitas estar en guardia. Karkaroff, el director de Durmstrang, era un mortífago."

"Esa es una noticia interesante" Respondió Harry con elevando una ceja.

"Sí, y además uno de sus más fanáticos, es decir, hasta que Voldemort cayó y se volvió soplón" Respondió Sirius " No tenía el oro suficiente para negociar su salida de Azkaban alegando la maldición Imperius, así que dio media vuelta y delató a algunos de los seguidores de Voldemort. Puso a un buen número en Azkaban, si no recuerdo mal, muchos no están feliz con Karkaroff. Ellos sienten que es un traidor, sólo un poco menos que Colagusano en la escala de las personas que odian los Mortífagos."

"Y si él ponía mi nombre en el cáliz de fuego y me mataran, a mí, la persona que derrotó a Voldemort en el primer lugar, se podría pensar que sería perdonado" Respondió Harry pensativo y Sirius asintió.

"Eso es exactamente mi suposición también, Harry" Dijo Sirius "Él es el principal sospechoso, así que prepárate para cualquier cosa."

"Bien, gracias Sirius, he estado entrenando, tanto para sobrevivir a las pruebas como para defenderme de la persona que me puso en todo este lío en primer lugar" Dijo Harry "Esta noche, me acabo de enterar de qué será la primera tarea, dragones. Aparentemente, tengo que pasar a través de ellos y obtener un huevo de oro, por lo que cualquier consejo será bien recibido."

"Correcto, dragones, por supuesto" Dijo Sirius sumido en sus pensamientos "La mayoría de los hechizos no te servirán de mucho, sobre todo un ataque directo. La piel del dragón es gruesa y demasiado durarían falta muchos magos sólo para aturdir a uno."

"Sí, ocho magos necesitaron de tres rondas de hechizos impresionantes antes de poder derribar a uno" estuvo de acuerdo Harry. "¿Hay un punto débil? "

"Los ojos, Harry, ahí es donde tienes que apuntar" Respondió Sirius "El problema es que eso puede causar justamente que el dragón se agite más, aunque sus ojos estén dañados. El mejor consejo sería que usted de alguna manera entres y consigas el huevo, sin molestar al dragón, pero supongo que eso es pedir un milagro."

"Sí, podría ser eso" Estuvo de acuerdo Harry "Gracias Sirius, estoy seguro de que se me ocurrirá algo, pero ¿Hay algo más?"

"No, lo mejor es que me vaya, me colé en una casa para utilizar la chimenea de la familia, ellos podrían regresar en cualquier momento, así que a menos que tengas algo más que decirme, te veré más tarde" Dijo Sirius.

"Hay más cosas, pero no te lo diré aquí, esperaré hasta la próxima vez que nos veamos en persona, pero eso no es una petición para que te cueles en Hogwarts cuando eres un fugitivo" Dijo Harry con firmeza, le hubiera encantado decirle a su padrino más de lo que se había enterado, pero no le extrañaría que Dumbledore vigilara la red flu. En ese momento, Harry quería que Dumbledore creyera que él todavía estaba bajo el control del director, hasta que él estuviera en posición de poder cortar todos los lazos con Dumbledore sin que él director tuviera el poder para decir nada al respecto. Eso sería un proyecto a largo plazo.

"Está bien, Harry" dijo Sirius con voz confusa " Supongo que esto es un adiós, hasta la próxima vez."

"Buenas noches, Sirius" Respondió Harry mientras observaba a Sirius desaparecer del fuego. Una vez que Sirius había desaparecido del fuego, Harry se acercó a donde Ginny estaba de pie. Ella se quitó la Capa de Invisibilidad y se la entregó a Harry.

"Nos preocuparemos de todo por la mañana, Harry" Dijo Ginny en un tono lógico en la voz, antes de bostezar "En este momento realmente deberíamos dormir un poco, tengo la sensación de que los próximos días van a ser muy duros."

"Buena idea, buenas noches Ginny" Respondió Harry, mientras él se inclinaba hacia delante, abrazando a Ginny, capturándola con la guardia baja. Esa fue la primera vez que Harry había iniciado un abrazo pero ella se lo devolvió, se abrazaron durante un par de minutos antes de separarse.

"Buenas noches Harry, que tengas sueños agradables" Respondió Ginny adormilada, pero feliz, después continuó su camino hacia las escaleras, eliminando sus encantos antes irse.

**o-o-o-o**

" Entonces, ¿dónde has estado, Harry? " Preguntó Luna con voz curiosa, él acababa de entrar en el salón de clases sin utilizar durante la tarde del domingo cerca de una hora después de comer, junto con Luna, Ginny y Neville .

"Me detuve un momento, le dije Diggory acerca de los dragones, y Moody me vio, y me invitó a su oficina " Respondió Harry.

"No te metiste en problemas, ¿Verdad? " preguntó Ginny con voz preocupada.

"No, no lo hice, él me dijo que el engaño es una parte del torneo de los Tres Magos y dijo que Maxime y Karkaroff serían propensos a decirles a sus campeones de todos modos" Dijo Harry. "De todos modos, hemos estado hablando y de hecho, de una manera indirecta, me dijo una forma que podría ayudarme a pasar a través del dragón. Dio a entender que podría ser una buena idea utilizar un encanto convocador para conseguir mi Saeta de Fuego y volar, para conseguir los huevos de oro."

"¿Estás seguro de que es una buena idea?" Preguntó Neville. "Sé que eres bueno en la escoba , pero pueden lanzar su fuego muy lejos y son rápidos, todavía tendrías que acercarte para conseguir el huevo y la dragona... no le gustará demasiado."

"Neville tiene razón, Harry, podrías conseguirlo, pero hay una buena probabilidad de que seas herido en el momento en que te acerques a los huevos" Respondió Ginny con el ceño fruncido, mientras pensaba "El encanto para convocar es un buen comienzo, sin embargo, pero tal vez en lugar de convocar a la escoba, deberías de convocar al huevo."

"Pero puede ser que hayan pensado en eso" Argumentó Neville "Los objetos pueden ser encantados contra convocatoria, de lo contrario podrías convocar todo lo que quieras sin siquiera pagar por ello. El huevo no sería diferente, sería demasiado fácil."

"¿Lo hace?" Preguntó Luna, pensativa "¿Ellos incluso ven la posibilidad de que un campeón sólo convoque el huevo? Quiero decir, el mundo mágico, en su mayor parte, en realidad no ven la situación más fácil. Todo tiene que ser complicado. Creo que es muy probable que una sección del cerebro esté bloqueado por una infestación de Wrackspurts. El Ministerio debería de preocuparse realmente por ellos, en lugar de los hombres lobo, son una amenaza mucho más grande, la mayor parte de la estupidez que plaga el Ministerio de Magia es causado por ellos y su capacidad de hacer que las mentes estén difusa."

Neville, Ginny y Harry se miraron. La mayoría de las veces, Luna parecían casi cuerda, pero había momentos extraños en los que se iba por la tangente.

"Bien, entonces supongo que invocar al huevo puede ser una idea" Dijo Harry "Sobre la posibilidad de que no funciona, iré con la idea de Moody y espero no quemarme hasta las cenizas."

"Hasta entonces, tenemos que mirar los encantos para repeler fuego, para ponerlos en tu ropa" Contestó Ginny "No sabemos cuánto bien harían contra un dragón..."

"Cualquier idea es lo suficientemente buena para mí" Respondió Harry, y con eso, quitaron las mesas y comenzaron a practicar hechizos. Ellos trataron de centrarse en practicar los hechizos de larga distancia que habían estado aprendiendo, lo que era muy limitado en un aula. Aun así, eran parte vital y, a menudo eran pasados por alto en un duelo, así que Harry sintió que añadiría otra ventaja el mantenerse fuera de la línea de fuego, y así sería capaz de luchar contra cualquier enemigo.

**o-o-o-o**

El tiempo pareció moverse a un ritmo molestamente rápido, pronto llegó la Primera prueba del Torneo de los Tres Magos. Harry estaba listo para enfrentarse al dragón o por lo menos tan listo como él podía estarlo. Él había pasado un poco de tiempo en el último par de días tratando de perfeccionar la Oclumancia. Los libros no estaban mintiendo, no era una rama de la magia que fuera dominada de inmediato, pero Harry tenía algunos conocimientos rudimentarios que podrían ayudar a proteger sus pensamientos, siempre que no viera a alguien a los ojos durante demasiado tiempo.

Él también había encontrado algo muy extraño, en su propia mente. Un grupo de extraños pensamientos y recuerdos que sin duda no eran suyo. Todos parecían estar centrado cerca de su cicatriz. Cuando trató de golpear ligeramente en esta sección de su mente, Harry sintió un dolor punzante en su cicatriz y no pudo extraer nada. Se preguntó si este cúmulo de recuerdos extraños estaban conectado a todos esos sueños vívidos que estaba teniendo sobre Voldemort. Fuera lo que fuera, Harry estaba tratando de encontrar una manera de eliminarlo. El libro había mencionado algo acerca de la eliminación de bloqueos causados por encantos de memoria, lo que era un proceso doloroso, pero había algo en ese cúmulo de pensamientos que parecía más poderoso que un simple hechizo de memoria. Era casi como si tuviera un pedazo de Voldemort en su mente, el pensamiento era francamente bastante inquietante.

Recordaba que Dumbledore le había dicho que Voldemort había transferido involuntariamente parte de sus poderes a Harry en esa noche de Halloween. Podría haber sido más de lo que Dumbledore hubiera pensado. Por ahora, Harry trabajó en aislar esa sección exterior de su mente desde el resto de la misma.

Harry estaba terminando de desayunar. En este momento su mente estaba centrada en el dragón, visualizando su victoria. Sus ropas estaban encantadas para repeler el fuego y estaban cubiertas de polvo Flu. Después de todo, si permitía que la gente viajara a través del fuego sin quemarse, debería de darle algo de protección frente a los dragones.

"Señor Potter" Dijo la profesora McGonagall, haciendo que Harry se diera la vuelta para mirar a su estricta Jefa de Casa "Siento informarle que los campeones deben estar en la carpa fuera del campo de Quidditch dentro de los siguientes quince minutos, allí el señor Bagman les dará instrucciones."

"Gracias profesora, voy allí de inmediato" Dijo Harry.

"Buena suerte, Harry" Dijo Ginny en voz baja, incluso después de toda la preparación , Harry todavía podía ver que estaba un poco preocupada por él y estaría mintiendo si él no estuviera un poco preocupado por sí mismo " Nos veremos después de que la tarea termine."

"Sí Harry, no te preocupes, puedes hacerlo" Dijo Neville y Luna lo saludó con la mano desde la mesa de Ravenclaw, cuando Harry siguió McGonagall desde el Gran Salón a través de las salidas de Hogwarts.

"Ten calma Potter, no pierdas la cabeza, y todo saldrá bien" Respondió McGonagall con voz alentadora " Buena suerte."

"Gracias profesora" Dijo Harry mientras McGonagall lo veía salir, pensando en lo que había presenciado en el último mes. Ella habría sido una tonta si no hubiera notado la pelea entre Harry y sus amigos. Era extraño, la mayoría de los estudiantes bajaban sus calificaciones cuando tenían desacuerdos con amigos de mucho tiempo, pero Harry había mejorado de forma espectacular. Mientras que antes, él no estaba ni cerca del nivel de Hermione, la brecha se estrechaba entre los dos estudiantes.

Harry caminó hacia la tienda, donde Ludo Bagman estaba allí de pie, con una expresión caricaturesca en su rostro.

"Ah, el campeón más joven, buen Harry, siéntate, todo lo que necesitas saber se explicará en unos minutos" Anunció Bagman alegremente. Tenía una buena razón para ser feliz, él no estaba dispuesto a enfrentar a un dragón. Él entró, y vio a los otros tres campeones sentados alrededor de la tienda, en diferentes estados de estrés. La teoría acerca de que ellos sabían acerca de los dragones era correcta.

Durante un minuto más o menos, los cuatro campeones sólo se sentaron, Bagman se dirigió hacia ellos.

"Bien, ahora que ya están todos aquí, podemos comenzar a prepararnos para la primera tarea, debe ser un asunto sencillo y directo, primero tenemos que sortear el orden en que van a salir" Declaró Bagman mientras sostenía una bolsa con cordón "Hay diferentes representaciones de un dragón en esta bolsa, con un número en su cuello que indicará en qué orden saldrán, algunos lo tendrán un poco más difícil de tratar que otros, pero todos deben poner a prueba sus habilidades para competir bien. ¿Debe ser un momento de diversión, no lo creen?"

Harry pensó en decir algo sarcástico, pero decidió no hacerlo, ya que los otros tres campeones comenzaron a sacar sus dragones. En realidad no le prestó mucha atención a lo que sucedía a su alrededor, después de todo, sólo importaba lo que tenía que hacer frente. Después de que los otros tres sacaron su dragón, Bagman le ofreció la bolsa a Harry. Metiendo su mano, Harry sacó un pequeño Colacuerno húngaro con un número de cuatro en torno a su cuello.

"Oh, por supuesto" Murmuró Harry mientras él ponía los ojos en blanco, era obvio que iba a tener que lidiar con el dragón más feroz de todos. Sólo esperaba que el camino más fácil funcionara porque no le hacía ninguna gracia acercarse a un dragón tan peligroso.

"Harry, un momento por favor" Dijo Bagman mientras saludaba a Harry, y Harry lo siguió para ver qué quería "Ahora Harry, debes de tener un plan de juego, una estrategia, una manera de pasar a través del dragón ¿No? Porque si no lo tienes, te puedo dar un par de consejos que harán que sea más fácil para ti."

"Tengo un plan y un plan de respaldo, señor Bagman, creo que voy a hacerlo bien" Respondió Harry con confianza .

"¿Estás seguro Harry?" Preguntó Bagman, y Harry no pudo dejar de notar que Bagman parecía muy decidido a ayudarlo. Era casi como si tuviera algo que ganar y por un breve segundo, Harry se preguntó si Bagman había puesto su nombre en el Cáliz de Fuego. Él negó con la cabeza ante ese pensamiento tan absurdo.

"Por supuesto, señor Bagman, estoy seguro" Respondió Harry con firmeza y un silbatazo se escuchó al fondo. Era obvio que era señal de que el torneo estaba a punto de comenzar y Bagman salió rápidamente de la tienda, tan rápido como sus piernas le permitían . Harry volvió a sentarse con los otros campeones, preparándose mentalmente, visualizando su triunfo en la tarea en cuestión .

Los otros tres campeones salieron uno por uno. A pesar de su deseo de no oír nada que pudiera interferir con su concentración, aún podía oír retazos de comentarios y el ruido de fuera que pintaba imágenes mucho peores de lo que podría haber visto si hubiera estado ahí mirando. Un grito de Fleur que heló la sangre, siendo seguido por gritos de asombro de la multitud había sido lo peor. Harry puso en duda la sabiduría de utilizar dragones en esa tarea muchas veces, mientras estaba sentado allí. Él simplemente se estremeció, al pensar en lo que podría venir después en el Torneo con las otras dos tareas.

Después de lo que probablemente fue una hora esperando a los otros tres campeones, Harry escuchó el llamado para que él fuera. Preparándose, Harry salió de la tienda de campaña lentamente, con la varita en la mano. Podía ver a la multitud ansiosa. Algunos de ellos estaban muy contentos de ver lo que Harry haría reservado para vencer al dragón, la poderosa magia que haría para resultar victorioso. Otros se veían ansiosos por razones menos benévolas, especialmente una buena mayoría de la casa Slytherin. No todos ellos, pero una buena parte de ellos parecía que querían ver a Harry estallar en llamas ante sus propios ojos. Harry podría decir que odiaría decepcionarlos, pero eso sería una mentira.

De pie a una gran distancia del dragón, Harry vio a la bestia dirigir sus ojos hacia él. Ella resopló llamas, mirando a Harry, casi desafiándolo a dar un paso adelante. Harry sostuvo su varita en alto, mientras la multitud se ponía de pie, mirando hacia adelante en lo que Harry salía de la tienda.

"!Y ahora Harry Potter está en posición!" Gritó la voz amplificada de Bagman, por encima del ruido de la multitud "El campeón más joven parece listo para deslumbrarnos con alguna gran hazaña de magia, parece que él está listo para mostrarnos que él pertenece a este torneo."

"Accio huevos de oro" Dijo Harry con claridad y el huevo se levantó del nido, antes de que se dirigiera hacia Harry. El dragón dio un gruñido sorprendido, pero se relajó cuando se dio cuenta de que el huevo de oro no pertenecían a sus huevos. El huevo se cayó directo en las manos de Harry, quien lo atrapó, la multitud se quedó en estado de shock. Harry miró el huevo, con una pequeña expresión de sorpresa en su rostro, por el hecho de que el plan lógico de ataque para conseguir el huevo funcionara "Bueno, maldita sea."

La multitud parecía aturdida y Bagman se quedó en silencio. Los otros jueces estaban viéndose el uno al otro, preguntándose cómo podrían haber olvidado algo tan obvio como encantar al huevo de oro contra la invocación. Harry supuso que los otros campeones se maldecirían a sí mismos cuando se enteraran de la facilidad con que había conseguido el huevo.

"Bueno, Harry Potter ha conseguido el huevo en un tiempo récord por un hechizo convocador, así que supongo que ha pasado la primera tarea" Dijo Bagman después de encontrar su voz, Harry se sorprendió al escuchar algunos abucheos del público, obviamente molestos de que Harry hubiera conseguido el huevo de tal manera. Harry sintió un estallido de ira contra ellos, él no era más que una herramienta para su entretenimiento. Él caminó de regreso a la primera tienda, donde Madame Pomfrey lo estaba esperando, con una pequeña expresión de sorpresa en su rostro.

"Eres la última persona que esperaba saliera de esta horrible tarea sin obtener ni una herida" Dijo la señora Pomfrey después de recuperar la compostura, mientras miraba a Harry "Simplemente siéntate por un momento, puedes salir y ver tu puntuación en un después, tengo que revisar a otros que no fueron tan afortunados."

Harry se sentó, con el huevo de oro en una mano, cuando oyó pasos que se acercaban. Neville, Luna y Ginny entraron en la tienda, aliviados de que Harry estuviera a salvo. Harry se puso de pie, y Ginny corrió hacia él. Por un breve segundo, sus labios rozaron, con el mismo pensamiento impulsivo, pero se separaron cuando se dieron cuenta de lo que estaban haciendo.

"¡Lo siento!" Gritaron tanto Ginny como Harry al unísono, mientras se miraban el uno al otro con miradas perplejas y un poco asustados "¿Qué es lo que sientes ? Yo fui quien..."

"Así que, realmente funcionó Harry" Dijo Neville en un intento de romper el momentáneo silencio incómodo, pero Luna sólo se aclaró la garganta con una expresión de complicidad en su rostro.

"Neville, podría ser una buena idea si salimos por un par de minutos, pienso que Harry y Ginny podrían necesitar un tiempo a solas" Dijo Luna, y Neville captó la indirecta, y se alejaron, dejando a Harry y a Ginny parado justo uno enfrente del otro.

"Harry, supongo que podríamos fingir que no sucedió, pero no sería una buena idea" Dijo Ginny.

"¿Quién dice que yo querría fingir?" Preguntó Harry, mientras daba un paso hacia adelante, hacia Ginny, agarrando sus manos, que encajaban perfectamente en las suyas "De hecho, creo que podemos hacerlo una segunda vez."

Ginny asintió aturdida, antes de que Harry y ella se abrazaran y apretaran sus labios contra los otros. Esta vez no fue una acción rápida, algo impulsivo por el calor del momento, fue un beso real. A ella le gustaba él, a él le gustaba ella, ambos se gustaban, habían llegado a conocerse muy bien, ¿Por qué esperar y perder el tiempo?

Harry sintió una felicidad pura, su olor, su sabor, su belleza. Todo él estaba intoxicando con ella y él nunca había deseado nada más en su vida que complacer a Ginny y estar con ella. Lentamente deslizó su lengua en su boca, y rápidamente puso las manos en la parte posterior de su cuello, sintiendo la piel suave, pasando sus dedos a través de él. Ginny dio un pequeño gemido de placer cuando la lengua de Harry se abrió camino en el interior de su boca y ella le devolvió el favor, colocando sus manos en el cabello de Harry, pasándolas a través de él, haciendo que se pegaran aún más. Como se presionaba más contra Harry, Ginny podía sentir que algo más que el pelo de Harry estaba empezando a ponerse de pie. También sentía como las manos de Harry empezaban a deslizarse al interior de su túnica.

Harry y Ginny se separaron, no por el deseo de no ir más lejos, sino debido a los pasos que se escuchaban. Se volvieron para encontrarse en la entrada de la tienda, con Ron y Hermione de pie justo en frente de ellos, con una mirada de disculpa en su rostro.

"¿Sí?" Dijo Ginny, parecía muy molesta de hubieran interrumpido el tiempo a solas con Harry, Ron y Hermione se miraron entre sí, antes de acercarse a Harry y Ginny.

"Escucha Harry, sobre el cáliz de fuego, ahora que he tenido tiempo para pensar en ello, creo que tú no pusiste tu nombre" dijo Ron nerviosamente, mientras Harry y Ginny lo miraban sin pestañear "Alguien podría estar tratando de hacer de dañarte."

"No me digas, que brillante deducción, Ron" dijo Harry con voz irritada, mientras agarraba la mano de Ginny.

"Harry, estábamos mal, no hay manera en podrías haber puesto tu nombre en el Cáliz de Fuego, lo sentimos" Declaró Hermione.

"Así que, después de un mes, decidieron que se equivocaron sobre el cáliz" Respondió Harry con frialdad.

"Sí, lo hicimos, ahora necesitamos que nos perdones" Dijo Hermione "Somos tus amigos, nos necesitas..."

"Amigos ¿Eso son?" Preguntó Harry con voz peligrosa "Los necesito ¿Es eso lo que piensan? ¿Creen que los necesito, ¿Es lo que estoy escuchando?"

"Vamos Harry, nos necesitas" Respondió Hermione con un poco de petulancia en su voz "Quiero decir, todas esas veces que podrías haber hecho que te mataran, te ayudamos. No puedes vivir sin nosotros."

"Sí, supongo que sí los necesito, es decir, ustedes dos nos me salvaron de cien dementores" Respondió Harry en un tono de voz sarcástico " Oh, esperen, ese fui yo. ¿O ustedes se enfrentaron con un basilisco? No, esperen, ese fui yo, otra vez. Oh, supongo que los necesito por el hecho de que lucharon contra Voldemort dos veces desde entramos a Hogwarts. Esperen un minuto, ese fui yo de nuevo."

"¿Sabes? , estás siendo muy ingrato" Dijo Hermione con un tono de voz que indicaba que ella pensaba que Harry estaba erróneo y Ron dio un paso atrás, pensando que Hermione estaba arruinando cualquier posibilidad de reparar su amistad con Harry.

"¿Alguna vez te has en el espejo recientemente, Hermione?" Cuestionó Harry y los ojos de Hermione brillaron con ira, ella dio un paso y golpeó a Harry en toda la cara. Antes de que Harry tuviera oportunidad de reaccionar, vio un borrón pelirrojo pasar, y el puño de Ginny conectó con el rostro de Hermione. Hermione se echó hacia atrás, dejando caer su varita en su sorpresa, sus brazos y piernas se apretaron, entonces Ginny la agarró por el cabello, empujando a la niña mayor contra la pared mágicamente reforzada de la tienda, antes de poner su varita en su garganta, las manos de Hermione temblaron.

"Si alguna vez vuelves a tocar a Harry, no te libraras tan fácilmente" Susurró Ginny peligrosamente, mientras miraba terriblemente airada a los ojos de Hermione, mientras apretaba su cuerpo contra la pared "Deberías de avergonzarte de ti misma, y ahora esperas que Harry sea el que te pida disculpas, para vuelvas a estar a tu lado. Ustedes dos le dieron la espalda a Harry, cuando más los necesitaba y ahora creen que pueden llevárselo de nuevo como si nada. usted debe estar dañados si piensan que Harry o para el caso , cualquier otra persona con un cerebro, los perdonaría tan fácilmente."

"Ginny resume lo que siento" Respondió Harry, mientras miraba a la cara de Hermione, su ojo derecho se estaba hinchando, mientras se estaba poniendo morado "Ustedes dos me hicieron a un lado, nunca había tenido amigos antes de llegar a Hogwarts y confié con mi vida. Ustedes tomaron esa confianza y abusaron de ella. Nunca podré perdonar a ninguno de ustedes jamás. Ustedes dos sólo puede pensar en lo que han arruinado y en lo que nunca va a volver."

Ginny se alejó por completo de Hermione, quien parecía conmocionada y enojada, pero Harry no había terminado con ella, se acercó y se sacó una insignia de su bolsillo.

"Y yo ya no voy a ser parte de tu intento inútil de liberar a los elfos domésticos" Dijo Harry mientras empujaba bruscamente la insignia en la mano de Hermione "¿Y creíste que yo sería tan estúpido como para no darme cuenta de que estabas utilizando mi nombre sin mi permiso para reclutar miembros para tu pequeño club? Vas a decirle a todos los miembros que hiciste que se unieran utilizando mi nombre y vas ofrecerles un reembolso, o voy a ir directamente con McGonagall. Dudo que se alegre con lo que has hecho ¿Me entendiste, Granger?"

"Sí" Dijo Hermione con lágrimas, su rostro seguía hinchándose, pero Harry no se sentía mal por ella en absoluto.

"Err, Harry" Dijo Ron con torpeza, no estaba seguro de si quería hablar con el estado de ánimo en el que Ginny y Harry se encontraban, en base a lo que Hermione había hecho. De hecho, él no estaba muy contento con ella. Ella había arruinado sus posibilidades de pedirle disculpas a Harry "Bagman quiere darle instrucciones a los campeones, tienes que saber que estás en el primer lugar, sólo un par de puntos por delante de Krum. Felicidades, supongo."

Harry asintió con rigidez, sin molestarse siquiera en dignificar a Ron mirándolo, él y Ginny salieron tomándose de la mano de la tienda, juntos, y Ron y Hermione se quedaron solos.

"Te dije que usar el nombre de Harry para reclutar miembros para el pedo era una mala idea" Comentó Ron.

"¡CIERRA LA BOCA RON! " Le espetó Hermione enfadada, antes de hacer una mueca de dolor . La zona de la cara en la que el puño de Ginny la había golpeado aún le dolía.

* * *

_**Esta vez no hay adelanto :( lo siento.**_

**Comentarios:**

**gabriel021: Espero que este capítulo también te haya gustado, :D**

**Soul Of Demon: Sí, yo también creo que quería decir "cuchillo", en cuanto a lo de que Cedric haya salvado a Harry ahora que lo pienso bien creo que se refería más bien a que lo había salvado de Cho. Como te había dicho por mp tu idea es muy buena y espero que la lleves a la computadora :) Espero que sigas leyendo este fic.**

**KorePotter: El problema de los acentos es horrible, aunque tengo la fortuna de que mi pronunciación en inglés no sea tan horrible, ya que mi acento no e muy marcado. En cuanto a Ron, sí que es muy detestables, por dios, abandonó a Harry dos veces por su maldito carácter. Mmm, sinceramente mi fanatismo por Harry Potter no se extiende hasta los actores, por lo que no tengo nada en contra de ninguno de ellos. Pero independientemente de eso, ¡Amo a Daniel Radcliffe! Es tan guapo y hermoso. Y personalmente Emma Watson me cae bien, al igual que Bonnie Wright, ambas son unas mujeres muy bonitas y, especialmente Emma, buenas actrices. Tampoco puedo ver a Harry sin Ginny, nunca he sido capaz de leer un fic entre él y Hermione, me revuelve el estómago el pensar en ellos como pareja ¿Por qué no un hombre y una mujer pueden ser sólo amigos, y nada más? En cuanto al "intercambio de fluidos íntimos" pues no puedo decir que no pase nada, pero eso es hasta después y muy levemente, sólo se infiere, explícitamente no hay nada de lemon, y hasta eso, ocurre cuando ya llevan algo de "relación", personalmente me molestan mucho los fic en los que apenas llevan una semana saliendo cuando ya están haciendo quien sabe que cosas. Y disculpa por no haber estado comentando en tu fic, casi no he tenido tiempo de hacer nada, pero pronto lo haré. Espero que sigas leyendo la historia :) Nos vemos.**

**carlitoslokillo: Gracias por seguir leyéndo el fic :) Espero que te haya gustado este capítulo.**

**DnK****: Gracias por comentar. Mmm, lo de mago "obscuro", lo siento pero no puedo evitar escribirlo así, cuando comencé a aprender a escribir, me enseñaron que esa era la forma correcta, claro que después de unos años la RAE aprobó el uso de "oscuro" y actualmente se considera que "obscuro" es un arcaísmo en desuso, pero como así lo aprendí, yo personalmente considero que es más correcto escribirlo así, la opinión de la gente puede variar, esa misma situación me pasa con "substancia" y "psicología", aún no puedo creer que la RAE haya aceptado que se escriba sin p, pienso que eso no debería de cambiarse, sino luego terminaremos escribiendo con "n" antes de "p" y con "m" antes de "v". Bueno, ya que terminé de escribir sobre mi aborrecimiento a los cambios en las reglas ortográficas, espero que sigas leyendo esta traducción, y espero que no te afecte demasiado el que siga escribiendo "obscuro". Nos vemos :)**

**mar91: (: Espero que sigas leyendo esta humilde traducción.**


	6. Reunión

**¡Hola! Aquí está el sexto capítulo. Gracias a todos los que dejaron sus comentarios (Los contesto hasta abajo), que bueno que les siga gustando este fic.**

**Como siempre una disculpa por las faltas de ortografía y por los dedazos. A unas frases sí les cambié un poco algunas palabras, y hay una en la que no sé si le haya cambiado much el sentido. Disfruten :D**

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter NO es mío, es propiedad de J. K. Rowling. TAMPOCO esta historia es mía, es propiedad de megamatt09, yo sólo la traduzco para que más personas puedan leerla.**

* * *

**Reunión**

Las secuelas de la Primera prueba del Torneo de los Tres Magos le dieron a Harry un poco de diversión. Podía oír los murmullos de la gente en la escuela, diciendo que él había hecho trampa al invocar el huevo y ganar la primera tarea. Harry negó con la cabeza cuando escuchó a estas personas. Él simplemente se aprovechó de la estupidez de los que habían creado esa tarea. ¿Por qué sería su culpa el que no hubieran hecho un encanto en el huevo contra la convocación? Por mucho que odiara admitirlo, Hermione había tenido razón en algo, ella había estado en lo cierto cuando dijo que los magos no tenían sentido de la lógica. De otra manera, Harry no habría sido capaz de pasar la tarea con tanta facilidad y sin daños.

En cuanto al huevo de oro, éste llevaba la clave para la siguiente tarea en el Torneo , como Bagman le había indicado. Harry había estado ocupado con las clases durante todo el día, pero él hizo planes para reunirse con sus amigos, para que pudieran encontrar la pista juntos. Entonces, Harry tendría tres meses para encontrar una manera de explotar cualquier defecto de la siguiente tarea.

En ese momento, él estaba fuera del aula de Encantamientos, esperando a que Ginny saliera. Harry la vio caminando por la esquina de la salida y se movió hacia adelante. Abrió la boca para saludarla, pero Ginny al parecer ya lo había visto venir y lo saludó con un beso en los labios. Harry se sorprendió, pero se las arregló rápida y muy ansiosamente para devolver el gesto, Ginny los guió rápidamente detrás de un tapiz antes de que nadie pudiera llegar y estropear el momento. Se besaron durante varios minutos, minutos que eran demasiado cortos, pero la desafortunada necesidad de tener que respirar se hizo presente.

"Wow, Ginny" Dijo Harry cuando finalmente recuperó el aliento, sólo habían estado juntos como pareja por un corto tiempo, pero aún no dejaba de sorprenderlo "Yo estaba pensando en sorprenderte, pero..."

"Lo sé, arruiné tu sorpresa, pero todo salió al final muy bien" Dijo Ginny mientras agarraba la mano de Harry, con una sonrisa, y caminaban por el pasillo, Harry comprobó en el Mapa del Merodeador que nadie que se avecinara. Efectivamente no había nadie. "Hoy parecía una eternidad sin ti, Harry."

"Lo mismo digo, Ginny" Respondió Harry mientras caminaban por el pasillo, disfrutando de la compañía del otro, recordando el primer beso que compartieron después de la Primera Prueba. Si sólo Ron y Hermione no hubieran interrumpido, él se preguntaba hasta dónde hubieran llegado. Probablemente hasta donde Ginny le hubiera permitido, pero teniendo en cuenta que tenía tan poco dominio de sí misma, no podría haber sido la pauta más responsable.

"Tenemos mucho que hacer" Comentó Ginny.

"Lo sé, Neville y Luna se reunirán con nosotros en el lugar de siempre, tengo el huevo en mi bolsa, y tenemos un par de cosas más que necesitamos llevar, incluyendo las notas de mi mamá, tenemos que ver qué hechizos podremos usar" Comentó Harry.

"Bien, Harry, entiendo, pero hasta entonces…" Dijo Ginny, antes de que ella tomara a Harry, y él permitió que ella lo empujara suavemente contra la pared antes de presionar sus labios contra los suyos, Harry le devolvió el favor, se sintió de maravilla la sensación del cuerpo de Ginny apretado contra el suyo. Dieron unos pasos atrás, unos centímetros, poco a poco, los dedos de ella rozaron juguetonamente el pecho de Harry, Ginny rompió lentamente el beso. "Esto va a tener que esperar un poco."

"Por ahora" Coincidió Harry, todavía podía saborear el lápiz labial de cereza de Ginny en su boca, pero se concentró. Habría tiempo de sobra para ellos más tarde, pero en ese momento, tenían trabajo que hacer. Ginny era increíble, Harry no podía imaginar lo difícil que sería su vida sin ella. La mayoría de los chicos se sentirían intimidados de salir con una chica que tenía seis hermanos mayores, pero Harry sintió que él y Ginny podía sobrellevarlo.

**o-o-o-o**

"Por mi parte, sólo veré cuál es la pista de dentro del huevo" Comentó Luna.

"Bueno, no puede ser nada bueno" Respondió Neville "Si los dragones fueron la primera tarea, entonces, ¿Quién sabe lo que será la segunda tarea. No creo que sea nada bueno."

"Sí, me temo que tienes razón Neville" Dijo Harry sombríamente, mientras tomaba el huevo de oro.

"Cuando estés listo Harry" Lo animó Ginny y Harry asintió, antes de que tomara con fuerza el huevo y sin ninguna otra palabra, la abrió. En el momento en que se abrió, un fuerte y chirriante sonido apareció, éste hizo que los cuatro amigos presionaran sus manos contra sus oídos, gimiendo de dolor. El ruido era insoportable, no muy diferente al de las uñas rasguñando una pizarra.

"Cállalo, por favor" Dijo Neville con voz dolorida, a Harry no se lo tuvieron que decir dos veces, cerró el huevo con una expresión de dolor.

"Está bien, ¿Quieren explicarme qué se supone que es ese sonido" Dijo Harry, mientras se masajeaba las orejas, todavía estaban bastante doloridas. "Yo no tengo ni idea."

"Ya somos dos Harry" Respondió Ginny con el ceño fruncido "Nunca he oído nada tan horrible en mi vida."

"Tal vez nos estamos acercando a este problema desde el ángulo equivocado, tal vez no es algo destinado a ser escuchado a través del aire" Sugirió Luna "O tal vez no es algo que los oídos humanos puedan entender. Hay un sinnúmero de razones."

"No, la primera explicación podría funcionar" Respondió Harry, poniendo su mano en la barbilla, pensando rápidamente "Bajo el agua, ¿Hay criaturas que sólo se puede escuchar bajo el agua?"

"Las sirenas" respondió Luna soñadoramente "Y da la casualidad de que hay colonia en el lago de Hogwarts."

"Por lo tanto, podrías tener que evadirlos para obtener algo" Dijo Neville y Harry asintió con la cabeza, hasta ahora eso es lo que le parecía.

"No creo que el mismo truco pueda funcionar en dos ocasiones, pero tenemos que escuchar realmente lo que hay dentro del huevo antes de hacer un plan" Dijo Harry, mientras miraba el huevo "Creo que si el huevo es puesto bajo el agua y se abre allí, podríamos entenderlo. Entonces sabré qué será exactamente la segunda tarea."

"Bueno, vamos a tener que hacerlo más tarde" Dijo Ginny, mientras Harry ponía el huevo en su bolsa y sacaba la pequeña caja negra que contenía las notas de la caja fuerte de su madre. Harry abrió la caja, preguntándose qué había dentro. Los otros le ayudaron a revisar las notas. En su mayor parte, al principio, sólo parecían ser encantos relativamente simples, pero a medida que ahondaban, hubo algunas creaciones muy útiles. No era nada que pudiera acabar con todos los problemas con sólo unas palabras. Sin embargo, había algunas joyas útiles que podrían ser utilizadas más tarde.

"Mira éste, un encanto para vincular múltiples piezas de pergamino en un conjunto, esto permite que las que notas se envíen sólo puedan ser leídas por el destinatario" Decía Harry "También se disuelve al momento en que se haya terminado de leer, dejando el pergamino en blanco para recibir más mensajes."

"Sí, eso sería útil, no sería interceptado por nadie de esa manera" Dijo Neville.

" Bueno, no es tan seguro, por lo visto, mi mamá nunca terminó su trabajo con este hechizo, aquí dice que los mensajes sólo funcionan cuando se envían dentro de la misma vivienda, dice que de lo contrario los mensajes se pierden" Dijo Harry "Así que por ahora, sólo podemos utilizarlo en el interior del castillo."

"Eso tendríamos que revisarlo más tarde" Dijo Luna " Los búhos son agradables, pero pueden equivocarse de persona y toma bastante tiempo en llegar a su destino. Esto, en cambio, parece ser que es casi instantáneo."

"Tienes razón Luna" Coincidió Harry mientras miraba por encima "No es como si fuera a reemplazar a la lechuza ni nada. Los encantos necesarios para crear el enlace requieren un poco de poder para llevarlos a cabo."

"Vamos a hacer que funcione con el tiempo , si realmente nos sentamos y revisamos las notas de tu mamá, podríamos ser capaces de encontrar algo que nos sirva en distancias largas" Dijo Ginny. "Sería bueno tener algo así para escribirnos rápidamente durante el verano o por si estamos en problemas."

"Como he dicho, vamos a volver a eso más adelante, vamos a ver qué más tenemos" Respondió Harry mientras revisaba las notas.

"Encanto de traslador recuperable*" Murmuró Luna mientras pasaba el pergamino a los demás para que vieran. "Se coloca en un traslador y se añade una contraseña, y con ella se puede activar el traslador, puedes llevar a más personas sólo con decir la contraseña , no importa cuál sea la distancia. No es algo que cualquiera pueda hacer, es sumamente difícil y requiere mucha precisión el realizar el encantamiento."

"¿Puede eludir hechizos anti-traslador?" Preguntó Harry y Luna negó con la cabeza. "Bueno, yo estaba pensando en que podríamos colocar esos encantos en un objeto que llevemos en todo momento, como medida de emergencia. Aún así, no podría servirnos de mucho si hay hechizos anti-traslador colocados alrededor de la zona."

"Y si no los hay, entonces sería útil" Dijo Ginny con voz razonable "Como hemos visto con la primera tarea de los Tres Magos, a veces la gente no toma las medidas más lógicas para evitar que algo suceda."

"Vamos a poner eso en la lista de cosas por hacer y luego lo revisaremos, cuando tengamos la oportunidad de estudiar las notas de mi mamá más a fondo" Respondió Harry mientras seguían revisando las notas por un poco más de tiempo. Su madre había hecho una nota interesante que decía que estaba trabajando en una contramedida para la Maldición Asesina. Harry hojeó el pergamino, pero no encontró nada más que esa línea escrita. Tenía que ser un proyecto inacabado. De hecho, era vago a qué exactamente se refería Lily ¿Se refería a una forma de bloquearlo o tal vez de traer a alguien de vuelta a la vida después de que fuera golpeado con ella? Parecía lógico que se tratara de una manera de bloquearla, pero algo en la mente de Harry se preguntó si podía estar seguro de eso.

**o-o-o-o**

Un día después de la clase de Transfiguración, Harry fue detenido después de la clase por profesora McGonagall. Normalmente eso causaría una gran alarma y preocupación, pero como Harry sabía que no había hecho nada malo, él no estaba nervioso. De hecho, tenía bastante curiosidad por lo que McGonagall tenía que decirle.

"Entonces, profesora, ¿Qué es lo que tiene que decirme?" Preguntó Harry.

" Potter, como usted puede haber oído, y será anunciado oficialmente mañana, una tradición del Torneo de los Tres Magos es tener un Baile de Navidad, el día de Navidad" Respondió McGonagall "Como es usted un campeón, no importa si fue o no intencional, es su responsabilidad encontrar una cita para el baile, y usted y su pareja tendrán que abrir el baile."

"¿Una pareja para el Baile de Navidad?" Preguntó Harry, que sabía exactamente a quién iba a pedírselo de inmediato "No hay problema, profesora. ¿Eso es todo?"

" Sí, eso sería todo señor Potter, ahora váyase" Dijo McGonagall y Harry se salió del salón de clase y puso su Capa de Invisibilidad encima de él, pero vio a Ginny, quien lo esperaba al final del pasillo. Rápidamente se movió hacia adelante, con una expresión de confianza en su rostro mientras se dirigía hacia Ginny.

"Hey, Ginny, tengo que hacerte una pregunta" Dijo Harry firmemente.

"Por supuesto, Harry, ¿Qué es?" Preguntó Ginny con curiosidad.

"El Baile de Navidad vendrá y ¿Me honrarías siendo mi pareja?" Preguntó Harry, y los ojos de Ginny se iluminaron, antes de que ella respondiera le dio a Harry un beso rápido, pero maravilloso.

"Eso significa que sí, en caso de que no lo entendieras" Dijo Ginny con una sonrisa.

"Lo imaginé" Dijo Harry con una sonrisa, antes de pensar en algo "Ginny, hay un pequeño problema, no sé cómo bailar y tenemos que abrir el baile."

"Eso no es problema, mi mamá me hizo aprender, creo que creo que recuerdo lo bastante como para enseñarte" Respondió Ginny, a quien realmente no le gustaba bailar, pero ella lo soportaría por el amor de Harry " Un baile si eso es todo, creo que fingir un poco y dejar el baile para ir a algún lugar privado para pasar la noche."

"Es una brillante idea Ginny, sólo tengo que abrir el baile, no hay nadie que me obligue a quedarme durante todo el evento" Dijo Harry mientras empezaban a caminar hasta la cena "¿Qué haría yo sin ti? "

"Estoy segura de que te las arreglarías muy bien Harry, pero no me quiero ni imaginar no estar juntos" Respondió Ginny, mientras bajaban a cenar. Ya había empezado la cena, pero no había comida suficiente para conseguir una comida decente. Se sentaron al lado de Neville, quien tenía una edición vespertina especial del Diario El Profeta justo en frente de él.

"Hola Harry, hola Ginny" Dijo Neville con voz distraída y Harry vio de reojo el artículo que Neville estaba leyendo. Al parecer, había habido avance en aliviar los efectos de la sobreexposición a la maldición Cruciatus y Harry pudo ver por qué eso sería de interés para Neville. Él no le había dicho a Ginny o a Luna sobre lo que les había sucedido a los padres de Neville, eso le correspondía a Neville hacerlo "Esta noche hay noticias interesantes."

"¿Lucius Malfoy donó algo a la caridad?" Preguntó Ginny, mientras algo mas llamaba su atención "¿Puedo ver, Neville?"

"Oh, por supuesto Ginny" Dijo Neville mientras le entregaba el periódico. Ginny lo tomó y lo comenzó a leer. Sus ojos se estrecharon con ira mientras lo hacía.

"Convenientemente, Lucius hace todas estas nuevas donaciones al mismo tiempo que el nuevo proyecto se descarta" Dijo Ginny, y Harry y Neville la miraron "Algunas personas estaban tratando de aprobar una ley que permitiera, a través de una financiación, a los hijos de muggles integrarse mejor en nuestro mundo, ofreciendo un año de educación en la estructura y leyes del Ministerio de Magia, incluso antes de que vayan a Hogwarts. Pero, fue descartado por Fudge."

"Típico, los sangre pura se quejan de que los hijos de muggles no estén familiarizados con nuestro mundo, pero cuando surge la oportunidad de conseguir que se familiaricen con nuestro mundo, se cierran" Dijo Harry rodando los ojos. Parece que Lucius Malfoy ha conseguido que varias de estas leyes sean bloqueadas en los últimos años, esas donaciones aparecen siempre en el momento justo, no es coincidencia. Lucius parecía ser intocable ante la ley.

"Debería estar en Azkaban, no en una posición en la que puede controlar el Ministro con su oro" Dijo Ginny con amargura y Harry estuvo de acuerdo. El hecho de que Lucius le hubiera dado a Ginny el diario que puso a toda una escuela en peligro, y que sólo hubiera sido despedido de la Junta de Gobernadores, era una prueba positiva de que se tenía que hacer algo con él.

"La cosa es que los Malfoy son demasiado ricos, pocas personas se atreven a oponerse a ellos" Dijo Neville "Si Fudge tuviera una mejor oferta, podría gravitar en torno a esa persona, pero pocas familias tienen tanto oro."

"U otro tipo de fama que atraiga al Ministro" Murmuró Harry abruptamente mientras tanto Neville como Ginny lo miraban. Normalmente, a Harry no le gustaba usar su fama para salir adelante, pero ahora, él estaba reevaluando su postura negativa. Si ésta lo ayudaba a comenzar a asegurar un mundo mejor para sí mismo y lo más importante para sus amigos, sería capaz utilizarla el tiempo suficiente sin que lo repugnara.

"Harry, estás pensando en lo que creo que estás pensando, es brillante" Dijo Ginny, ella se dio cuenta de lo que Harry iba a hacer y sentía que si alguien tenía los recursos para hacer lo que estaba pensando, era precisamente Harry " Tienes más que suficiente oro para hacerlo."

"Sí, lo tengo" Respondió Harry, mientras formaba un plan en su cabeza sobre lo que quería hacer, pero en realidad el llegar al Ministerio de Magia y aplicar sus planes sin que Dumbledore se impusiera, sería un poco complicado. Por mucho que quisiera lograr, Harry no podía permitirse el lujo de dar un mal paso en su camino.

Luna, Neville, Ginny y Harry se abrieron paso por los pasillos, habían alargado un poco la sesión de entrenamiento y se habían perdido la cena. Afortunadamente, había una alternativa para conseguir comida, ya que Harry había oído a Fred y a George hablar de lo fácil que era conseguir comida de la cocina, a causa de que los elfos domésticos que trabajaban allí estaban dispuestos a darles las sobras. Así, bajo la capa de invisibilidad, los cuatro amigos se dirigieron hacia abajo, delante de un retrato de un frutero grande. Harry abrió la boca, los gemelos no habían mencionado cómo llegar adentro, pero al ver el mapa del merodeador, una frase que decía "cosquillas a la pera" se apareció. Encogiéndose de hombros, Harry se inclinó hacia delante, haciendo que el mapa indicaba. La pera se rió, tomando por sorpresa a Harry, pero el retrato se abrió, revelando una puerta por donde los cuatro se dirigieron hacia el interior, al quitarse la capa permitieron que los elfos domésticos para verlos, Harry guardó el mapa.

"¡Harry Potter, señor!" Gritó una voz emocionada, pero extrañamente familiar, el momento en que entró en la cocina y Harry levantó la mirada, confirmó sus sospechas al ver un elfo doméstico extrañamente vestido y muy emocionado saltando de arriba hacia abajo en los talones de sus pies.

"¿Dobby?" Preguntó Harry sorprendido, mientras el elfo asentía con entusiasmo, mirando a Harry con sus ojos grandes como pelotas de tenis. "¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?"

"Dobby está trabajando en Hogwarts, Harry Potter, señor" Respondió Dobby en un tono de voz excitado, mientras miraba a Harry, todos los otros elfos domésticos los veían hacia arriba. Por alguna razón parecían impresionados porque Dobby conociera a Harry "Después de que Dobby fuera liberado por su antiguo amo, fue muy difícil para él encontrar trabajo. Después de todo, nadie quería contratar a un elfo doméstico que quería trabajar, pero también quería ser libre."

"Sí, esperaba que pudiera ser un problema" Dijo Harry.

"De hecho, más de lo que el señor Harry Potter jamás podría imaginar" Respondió Dobby "No importó qué, Dobby no pudo encontrar a nadie que quisiera darle trabajo, pero seguir siendo libres y luego, Dobby va y se entera de que Winky también ha sido liberada por su amo. Luego Dobby pensó ¿En donde podría haber suficiente trabajo para dos elfos domésticos?"

"Así que viniste a Hogwarts" Respondió Harry y Dobby asintió de confirmación.

"De hecho lo hice, Harry Potter, señor" Respondió Dobby felizmente "Hogwarts, el único lugar donde nunca hay suficientes elfos domésticos, hay siempre mucho trabajo por hacer. Dobby también lo disfruta porque él está cerca de Harry Potter, quien lo liberó, pero Dobby no esperaba que el señor Harry Potter viniera y visitara a Dobby tan pronto. Dobby sólo ha estado aquí por un par de semanas y acaba de instalarse."

"Me alegra ver que encuentres a Hogwarts agradable, Dobby" Dijo Luna "Ahora bien, si no te importa ¿Nos podrías conseguir algo de comida? Es sólo que nos tardamos un poco y nos perdimos la cena."

"Por supuesto, Harry Potter, señor" Respondió Dobby felizmente mientras los otros elfos domésticos también avanzaban felizmente, presionándose ligeramente entre sí, por el privilegio de servir al gran Harry Potter y sus amigos. Después de todo, no sólo él derrotó a Quien-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado, sino que también los salvó de un destino terrible. Esa chica de pelo espeso estaba siendo mala con ellos, interrumpiendo en las cocinas, y molestándolos, tratando de decir que no debían de trabajar sin paga. El nervio de ella era horrible, ella era realmente mala y perversa, tratando de quitarle su propósito de vida. Era un hecho que los elfos domésticos debían servir, si eso no se hacía, entonces no tenían ningún propósito para vivir en absoluto.

"Amos, esperamos que esto sea suficiente, pero si ustedes necesitan cualquier otra cosa, por favor hágannoslo saber y seremos felices de conseguirlo para usted" Dijo uno de los elfos domésticos, mientras una mesa, con un mantel y cuatro sillas, junto con platos y cubiertos aparecían, permitiendo que el cuarteto se sentara.

"Sí, lo que sea para ayudar a ayudar al gran Harry Potter ya sus amigos" Chilló otro elfo feliz, después volvieron a su trabajo, mientras el cuarte comenzaba a comer.

"En realidad, esto podría ser un poco mejor que las cosas que sirven en el Gran Salón, no es que esto es malo de todos modos" Dijo Neville mientras los demás asentían.

"Hicieron un buen trabajo chicos" Dijo Ginny mientras los elfos parecían un tanto avergonzados y orgullosos al mismo tiempo, se inclinaron y se pusieron en marcha. Al lado vieron a otro elfo doméstico, quien parecía estar deprimido y lleno de remordimientos .

"¿Fue my duro para Winky el haber sido liberada por Crouch, Dobby?" Preguntó Harry y Dobby asintió con tristeza.

"De hecho lo fue, Harry Potter, señor, Dobby sigue tratando de decirle que ella podría estar mejor sin él, pero él no está haciendo ningún progreso, ella sigue llorando señor" Dijo Dobby.

"Lo que me da curiosidad es saber por qué Crouch tuvo una reacción tan violenta con Winky por no haberse quedado en donde le dijo" Intervino Ginny de repente "Quiero decir, tiene que ser algo más profundo que eso..."

"Considerando que Crouch está en la oficina de Moody en los momentos más extraños, creo que la razón por que Winky fue despedida debe estar relacionada, algo siniestro está pasando" Dijo Luna encogiéndose de hombros "Por supuesto, podría ser debido a la perturbación cósmica causada en ocasiones cuando los Snorkacks de cuerno arrugado y los Nargles intentan aparearse, pero ¿Quién puede decir lo que está pasando? O podría ser a causa de la otra teoría..."

"Hablando de Crouch, ¿Está ahora en la oficina de Moody, Harry?" Preguntó Ginny y Harry comprobó el mapa, revisándolo.

"No esta vez, espera, Crouch está regresando de la oficina de Snape, ¿Por qué estaría allí?" Preguntó Harry mientras Luna abría la boca "No quiero nisiquiera pensar en Snape haciendo algo remotamente parecido a eso con nada, hombre, mujer, animal o bien cualquier cosa viva o muerta para ser honesto contigo."

"En realidad yo tampoco" Dijo Luna con un ligero estremecimiento "Las imágenes pueden ser tan horribles, que podrían deformar la realidad misma."

"Así que, Crouch, ¿Qué es lo que se trae entre manos de todos modos?" preguntó Neville "Tal vez deberíamos preguntarle a Winky, tratar de obligarla a decirnos algo. "

"Dobby no cree que eso sea una buena idea" Respondió Dobby con voz cautelosa pero Harry se puso de pie. Tenía que hacer algo, ese misterio con Crouch le estaba molestando. Winky se sentó allí, meciéndose hacia adelante y hacia atrás, con una mirada loca en sus ojos. El haber sido despedida por su amo había causado que la elfina se desquiciara.

"¿Winky?" Preguntó Harry y Winky levantó la vista, antes de mirar hacia abajo, de manera avergonzada, evitando los ojos de Harry.

"Harry Potter no debe mirar a Winky, porque ella es una mala elfina y dejó a su amo solo" Dijo Winky con voz entristecida "Si se corre la voz…podría ser malo para mucha gente...Winky casi arruinó todo... husmeando la gente...fallándole a su amo."

"¿De qué manera podría haberle fallado a tu amo para que el señor Crouch te despidiera así?" Le dijo Harry y Winky parecía alarmada.

"Señor usted estaba allí, Winky no estaba siguiendo las órdenes..." Dijo Winky con voz alarmada, era obvio que ella pensaba que Harry Potter podría averiguar algo grave.

"Es más que eso, y ambos lo sabemos" Dijo Harry con voz firme, sin dejar lugar a una discusión.

"Sí, es más que eso, pero Winky no decirlo, mucho depende de ello, más de lo que su amo pueda aguantar, Winky le pide a Harry Potter que no mencione el tema nunca más!" Gritó Winky mientras se balanceaba de atrás hacia delante, mirando a Harry "Si alguien se enterara…si gente equivocada lo descubriera...sería malo..."

"¿El señor Crouch tiene un obscuro y profundo secreto , y él no quiere que nadie se entere?" Preguntó Harry, quien intentó persuadir a Winky para que le dijera más y poder entender qué estaba pasando, pero la elfina respondió con sollozos, mientras se veía muy angustiada. Caminando con inquietud, un par de elfos domésticos se acercaron con una manta, y cubrieron a Winky para que no pudiera ser vista y sus sollozos se ahogaran, mientras, Harry se volvió a sus amigos.

"Usted hizo lo mejor que pudo, Harry Potter" Dijo Dobby.

"Realmente pensé que tendría un desliz y diría algo" Dijo Ginny mientras Harry se sentaba a su derecha.

"Ella confirmó lo suficiente, sin embargo" Dijo Luna " Algo está pasando."

"Eso es cierto" Asintió Harry, pero él sabía que no podía hacer nada sobre Crouch hasta que tuvieran una idea mejor. Incluso con el Mapa, irrumpir en la oficina de Moody y revisarla no sería el mejor plan. Conociendo al paranoico ex-Auror, su oficina contenía todo tipo de defensas y trampas para eliminar a los intrusos. A menos que Harry pudiera saber contra qué tenía que lidiar, husmear en la oficina de Moody sería un movimiento tonto.

"Si hay algo más que necesite, Harry Potter, señor, sólo pregúntele a Dobby" Ofreció Dobby.

"Tal vez una habitación en la que podamos practicar hechizos sin que nadie nos encuentre, pero creo que eso sería demasiado pedir" Dijo Harry apagado, pero Dobby de repente se animó con esa petición, lo que tomó por sorpresa a Harry "¿Existe un cuarto así?"

"De hecho existe, Harry Potter, señor, pero muy pocas personas saben de él, e incluso si lo hacen, no saben lo que realmente es, ya que sólo existe si un mago o bruja lo necesita" Dijo Dobby "Se llama la Habitación que Viene y Va o la Sala de los Menesteres. Dobby puede mostrarla si lo desea."

"Eso sería genial, Dobby, sólo que tendrá que esperar hasta que terminemos de comer y podamos irnos" Dijo Harry y Dobby asintió, mientras esperaba a que terminaran de comer.

**o-o-o-o**

"Creo que esta habitación realmente nos va a venir muy bien" Dijo Ginny mientras miraba alrededor, queriendo una silla para sentarse y por supuesto una silla apareció, lo que le permitió sentarse. Otras tres sillas aparecieron, permitiendo a Luna , a Neville y a Harry sentarse, Dobby ya había regresado a la cocina.

"Lo hará, pero ¿De dónde viene todo esto?" Preguntó Neville "Si los Fundadores añadieron una habitación como esta, yo creo que hasta ahora más personas se habrían enterado de ella."

"A menos que los fundadores no construyeran la habitación" Dijo Harry.

"Harry podría tener razón, la magia es extraña, y tiene vida propia" Comentó Luna "La Sala de los Menesteres podría ser haber sido creada por toda la magia que ha fluido a través de Hogwarts a lo largo de los años, junto con los poderosos hechizos que se utilizaron para mantener a Hogwarts de pie durante todos estos años y mantenerlo lejos de las miradas indiscretas de los muggles."

"Ese es un buen punto, en promedio los edificios, especialmente uno tan grande como Hogwarts, no suele mantenerse en pie por mucho tiempo, incluso con la magia, mi abuela mencionó una vez que el Ministerio tiene que ser reconstruida al menos una vez por siglo, debido a que la magia se desvanece a su alrededor" Dijo Neville.

Harry se sentó, pensativo, los fundadores eran considerados como poderosos y muy inteligentes. Antes de Hogwarts, las brujas y los magos estaban muy dispersos, algunos tenían muy poco conocimiento de los fundamentos de la magia. La magia que se había utilizado para crear Hogwarts y tenerlo en pie durante tanto tiempo se debía de haber perdido para siempre.

"Me pregunto si esta habitación me podía dar una salida para que pueda dejar Hogwarts sin que Dumbledore lo supiera" Murmuró Harry pensativo y en ese momento, una chimenea apareció justo en frente de ellos, con un pequeño bote que contenía lo que parecía polvo de Floo. Harry se preguntó qué más podía hacer esa sala y decidió ponerla a prueba "Bueno, está bien ¿Qué hay de un medio para resolver el enigma del huevo?"

Una cuenca considerable de agua apareció en el centro de la Sala de los Menesteres. Rápidamente, los cuatro se dirigieron hacia ella, mientras Harry sumergía el huevo de oro bajo el agua. Ellos pusieron rápidamente la cabeza dentro del agua y Harry abrió el huevo donde se escuchó la siguiente canción:

_Donde nuestras voces suenan, ven a buscarnos,_

_que sobre la tierra no se escuchan nuestros cantos._

_Y estas palabras medita mientras tanto,_

_pues son importantes, ¡No sabes cuanto!:_

_Nos hemos llevado lo que más valoras,_

_y para encontrarlo tienes una hora._

_Pasado este tiempo ¡negras perspectivas!_

_demasiado tarde, ya no habrá salida._

_Ya a pasado media hora, así que mas vale que te apresures_

_porque lo que se queda aquí siempre se pudre.*_

Los cuatro amigos sacaron sus cabezas fuera del agua, mirándose el uno al otro.

"Básicamente, creo que podrían tomar la cosa más valiosa o a la persona" Respondió Luna y Harry respiró hondo, mientras miraba a Ginny.

"No, no pueden hablar en serio, van a poner a Ginny en el fondo del lago, mientras es custodiada por las sirenas" Dijo Harry "No voy a permitirlo. Eso es secuestro...se supone que debe ser seguro, primero dragones, ahora esto, es una absoluta basura...No puedo poner en peligro a Ginny..."

"Yo no creo que tengas opción, Harry" Respondió Ginny con gravedad, pero estaba feliz de que Harry la considera la persona que iba a perder por ser la más valiosa, y si ella se encontrara en su situación, tendría que pesar lo mismo acerca de Harry "Sé que me encontrarás en una hora, tengo fe absoluta."

"Está bien que creas en mí, Ginny, pero es que es en todos los demás en quien no confío, todo este torneo ha sido un desastre tras otro, si no hubieramos pensado en convocar al huevo, yo habría tenido que luchar contra un dragón en plena madurez y ahora, no es suficientemente malo con que mi vida se ponga en peligro, sino la tuya también" Dijo Harry, mientras suspiraba. Convocar a Ginny del lago con toda seguridad no iba a funcionar por razones obvias. La razón más obvia era que al convocar a un ser humano a éste se le romperían todos los huesos de su cuerpo y, dependiendo del poder del mago, podría dañar sus órganos internos, así que no era una opción. De lo contrario, más personas lo utilizarían como un arma de combate , ya que podría ofrecer casi tanto dolor como una maldición Cruciatus.

"Harry, vamos a pensar en algo" Dijo Luna en un tono razonable de voz "Tal vez esos trasladores recuperables que tu madre inventó podrían ayudarnos para poner a Ginny fuera de peligro inmediatamente en cuanto se inicie la tarea."

"En realidad, Luna tiene razón, eso podría funcionar, sirve que Hogwarts no tenga protecciones que anulen trasladores " Dijo Neville con el ceño fruncido.

"Es una posibilidad y una que espero que sirva, teniendo en cuenta el hecho de que no sé cómo nadar" Dijo Harry casualmente.

"¿No sabes nadar?" Preguntó Ginny con sorpresa "¿Esos muggles nunca te enseñaron?"

"Sí, ellos esperaban me ahogara" Dijo Harry sorprendido, causando que Neville y Luna hicieran una mueca de dolor, y que Ginny a mirara hacia otro lado para ocultar la mirada venenosa en sus ojos. Harry no había dicho exactamente cuan horrible había sido su infancia, pero muchos de sus comentarios al azahar les habían dado una imagen bastante clara de cómo había sido, para Ginny era un milagro que Harry hubiera llegado a Hogwarts. Ella planeaba tener unas palabras con los Dursley en un futuro no muy lejano.

"Vamos a ver si funciona, pero de todas maneras, ¿Hay algo que le pueda ayudar a Harry a respirar debajo del agua?" Preguntó Luna.

"Las branquialgas funcionarían, el libro que me prestó Moody a principios de este año las mencionaba" Dijo Neville.

"¿Eso estaba en el libro que Moody te dio, Neville?" Preguntó Harry, sorprendido. "¿La solución para ayudarme a pasar la segunda prueba? ¿No te parece un poco conveniente para alguien más?"

"En realidad lo es" Dijo Ginny, comprendiendo "Esto parece demasiado perfecto para ser una coincidencia."

"¿Crees que Moody podría haber puesto tu nombre en el cáliz de fuego?" Preguntó Luna.

"Después de lo que he aprendido recientemente, no me sorprendería" Dijo Harry, mientras se dirigía hacia la chimenea, cuanto más pensaba acerca de todo, más le dolía la cabeza "Tengo un par de viajes que debo hacer , no tardaré mucho."

"¿Debemos quedarnos aquí y esperarte Harry?" Preguntó Neville.

"Puede que sea una buena idea, creo que esta habitación desaparecerá si no hay nadie en ella" Dijo Luna No quiero ni pensar en lo que podría suceder si Harry intentara ir por vía Flu a una chimenea que no existe."

"Sí, no te preocupes, vamos a esperarte Harry" Dijo Ginny, antes de que le diera a Harry un beso de despedida, después Harry se volvió hacia la chimenea, para tomar un poco de polvos Flu.

"¡Gringotts!" Gritó Harry cuando entró en la chimenea.

**o-o-o-o**

Cornelius Fudge estaba sentado en su oficina en el Ministerio de Magia. El último par de semanas habían sido muy largas. El asunto del cáliz de fuego era algo que había causado un gran escándalo en todo el Ministerio de Magia. Independientemente de si Harry Potter había sido forzado a entrar. Ese no era el punto. El punto era que quien fuera que lo había hecho había dejado mal parado al Ministerio. Fudge personalmente no creía que un muchacho de catorce años pudiera haber manipulado a un artefacto mágico tan poderoso y el hecho de que Harry saliera como un cuarto campeón sugería que una cuarta escuela había sido añadida de algún modo al cáliz. Eso requería magia obscura muy poderosa que incluso magos adultos más poderosos no podían realizar.

"¡Ministro Fudge!" Gritó una voz desde fuera de la oficina " Tiene una visita."

"Estoy muy ocupado en este momento, ¿No puede esperar?" Preguntó Fudge.

"Es Harry Potter, Ministro" Dijo el ayudante de Fudge desde fuera de la oficina y Fudge se encantó de inmediato con esta noticia.

"Hágalo pasar inmediatamente" Dijo Fudge en un tono voz brillante, él sabía que sería una buena publicidad que él hablaba con el Niño-Que-Vivió, podría dar a la gente la impresión de que Harry apoyaba las acciones que Fudge estaba tomando como Ministro. Un artículo recientemente escrito por Rita Skeeter había pintado a Harry en una buena luz, una rareza para Rita, y Fudge quería aprovecharse de la buena fama de Potter. Él acababa de comenzar un nuevo mandato y esto le daría un empujón en la dirección correcta.

La puerta se abrió y Harry Potter entró, avanzando hacia el Ministro.

"Ah, Harry me alegro de verte, ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez, desde aquel horrible desastre cuando Black intentó matarte a ti y a tus amigos" Dijo Fudge en de voz tono jovial antes de que Harry pudiera decirle nada, mientras agarraba la mano de Harry y la sacudía, después le hizo señas a Harry para que se sentara "Incluso después de todas esas tonterías con el cáliz de fuego, confío en que te las hayas arreglado."

"Lo he hecho Ministro, me disculpo por tomar unos cuantos minutos de su tiempo, pero hay algunas cosas de las que quiero hablar" Dijo Harry, mientras ponía su rostro una máscara de un ingenuo muchacho de catorce años, que podría ser fácilmente manipulable por los demás.

"No es ninguna molestia Harry, no hay ningún problema, pero primero permíteme asegurarte que estoy haciendo todo lo posible para averiguar qué ocurrió exactamente con el cáliz de fuego, pero Dumbledore ha sido reacio a permitir que mis Aurores estén en Hogwarts, dice que Moody está investigando el asunto" Dijo Fudge "No he encontrado nada todavía, pero si alguien puede hacerlo, supongo que es Alastor Moody. Sin embargo, sería mejor si pudiéramos hacerlo nosotros. Me temo que cualquier evidencia que nos lleve el culpable de todo este lío del cáliz de fuego se ha perdido."

"Puede ser, Ministro" Estuvo de acuerdo Harry, le parecía muy interesante que Dumbledore había estancado una investigación que habría atrapado al culpable y tal vez habría conseguido que el Torneo de los Tres Magos se cancelara.

"Pero, yo esperaba que tratar lo suficiente en el día a día, Harry" Dijo Fudge " ¿Qué te trae al Ministerio de Magia? "

"Ministro, recientemente tuve el conocimiento de que tengo ciertas responsabilidades como jefe de la familia Potter" Respondió Harry "Me tomó por sorpresa, usted sabe que me crié en una casa Muggle..."

"Sí, es muy desafortunado Harry, algo en lo que yo no tuve nada que ver, pero me hubiera gustado darte una alternativa, pero con Black siendo encerrado en Azkaban, no había nungna otra opción" Dijo Fudge con falsa sinceridad, a través de la cual Harry vio de forma automática "De todos modos, es una novedad que estés aquí, Harry."

"Bueno, como ya le he dicho, me enteré de que soy el último miembro superviviente de la familia Potter, por lo que soy el jefe, así que tengo ciertas responsabilidades y por el hecho de que sé muy poco acerca del Ministerio, la gente puede aprovecharse de mí" Respondió Harry "Pero, señor Ministro, siento que puedo confiar en usted, usted parece ser una persona respetable. Usted me ayudó a salir de problemas en el incidente antes de mi tercer año."

Fudge asintió, apenas reprimiendo una leve sonrisa. Tenía la sensación de que hacer que Harry no fuera expulsado tendría beneficios y él había tenido razón. Si le pudiera dar al niño una cierta dirección, él podría tener un socio muy poderoso e influyente que podría usar para extender su periodo como Ministro de Magia.

"¿Qué es exactamente lo que quieres, Harry?" Preguntó Fudge

"Bueno, yo quería preguntarle si yo pudiera pasar tiempo en el Ministerio, para ver cómo funciona todo y quiénes son las personas más importantes, a excepción de usted, por supuesto, Ministro" Dijo Harry en un tono de voz incierto.

"Estoy seguro de que podremos arreglarlo fácilmente" Dijo Fudge con una sonrisa. "Una vez que se hagan los arreglos, te enviaré n mensaje discretamente, sospecho que no quieres que ciertas personas sepan de esto, teniendo en cuenta de que podrían tratar de detenerlo."

"¿A quién se refiere, ministro?" Preguntó Harry.

"Bueno, Harry, no sé cómo decirte esto, pero hay ciertos momentos en los que creo que Dumbledore te está guiando en una cierta dirección que le beneficiará a él" Dijo Fudge con una pequeña mirada calculadora en sus ojos "Yo sé que él es un gran mago, pero es un poco manipulador* y odiaría que arruinaras tu vida, a causa de algún error de Dumbledore. He estado distanciándome de él un poco en los últimos tiempos, yo no quiero ser conocido como el ministro que tuvo que recurrir a Dumbledore para hacer todo."

"Eso no sería bueno, señor Ministro" Estuvo de acuerdo Harry, quien se sorprendió de lo mucho que había predicho las acciones de Fudge " Usted simplemente no sabe en quién puede confiar..."

"De hecho, Harry, pero puedes confiar en mí" Dijo Fudge y Harry casualmente dejó una bolsa de oro sobre la mesa.

"Sé que lo puedo hacer Ministro, su periodo como Ministro de Magia ha sido más que bueno y sería una pena si no tiene la oportunidad de permanecer en el cargo" Dijo Harry, mientras deslizaba la bolsa de oro enfrente de Fudge, quien la tomó, haciendo una mueca cuando estuvo a punto de esguinzarse debido a lo pesada que era "Usted ha hecho un trabajo realmente bueno. Creo que el Ministerio se caería en ruinas sin usted."

"Gracias por el voto de confianza, Harry" Dijo Fudge con humor, mientras abría la bolsa y se mostraba satisfecho por la cantidad de oro que Harry le había dado. A diferencia de Lucius Malfoy, no parecía haber ningún compromiso. Normalmente, Fudge tendría pasar por un sin numero de obstáculos y tirar de algunos hilos para conseguir que una ley se cancelara o fuera revisada para conseguir una "donación" de Lucius. Pero Harry, parecía ser un tonto muchacho ingenuo que voluntariamente le daba dinero a Fudge "Ahora, puede que sea una buena idea que vuelvas a Hogwarts, nos volveremos a ver muy pronto."

"Tiene razón, Ministro, buenas noches" Dijo Harry mientras salía, luchando por no dejar que una sonrisa triunfante aflorara en su rostro, él se alejó de Fudge, antes de salir de la oficina. Fudge había tomado todo lo que Harry había dicho como cierto. En cuanto al oro, no era gran pérdida, sólo era el cambio de su bolsillo. Los intereses que generaba la bóveda en Gringotts generaba esa cantidad en menos de una semana.

Al volver a usar el Flu, Harry pensó que si bien era lógico que encontrara una manera para conseguir que Fudge fuera sacado de la oficina, no encajaba con lo que había que hacer para arreglar el mundo mágico. Hasta que Harry pudiera tener una presencia más fuerte en el Ministerio, Fudge tenía que ser mantenido contento, él podía ser controlado por el todopoderoso galeón. Había sido una idea salir del país y asistir a una escuela diferente. Le pareció una buena idea, hasta que Harry realmente pensó sobre el tema. ¿Por qué el gobierno de cualquier otro país será más competente que éste? Los problemas podían ser diferentes, pero los hechos era los mismos. Simplemente parecían peor en ese país teniendo en cuenta de que estaba en el centro del mismo. No había ninguna utopía mágica mística en la que toda la corrupción que se generaba junto al poder fuera inexistente.

Cuando su madre le había dicho que el mundo mágico necesitaba ser arreglado, Harry estaba seguro de que ella se refería absolutamente a todo, no sólo un Ministerio de Magia. Arreglar al mundo no era sólo una cuestión de agitar una varita y decir unas pocas palabras. Se necesitaría una gran cantidad de cuidadosa planificación, tiempo y un poco de suerte también.

* * *

_**Esta vez no hay adelanto :( lo siento.**_

_**ACLARACIONES: **_**Primer* El fragmento de la canción del huevo lo saque directamente del libro traducido de Harry Potter, no lo traduje yo del fic.**

**Segundo* En donde yo use "es un poco manipulador" Fudge en realidad usa la palabra "misguide" que significa algo así como "mal aconsejador" pero sentí que la oración quedaría un poco rara si dejaba esa palabra literalmente.**

**COMENTARIOS: Por favor dejen su comentario :)**

**mar91: Espero que este capítulo también te haya gustado, :D. Sip ese golpe debió doler, aunque creó que a Hermione le dolió más el orgullo, ¡sí se lo merecía!**

**Lady Andel Yue:**** Gracias por comentar :)**


End file.
